


One Quiet Question

by Graydove71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alpha Tom Riddle, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animagus Mates, BAMF Filius Flitwick, BAMF Hogwarts Staff, Bookworm Harry Potter, Bottom Harry Potter, Character Bashing, De-Aged Tom Riddle, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Gen, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Good Tom Riddle, Good Vernon Dursley, Harry is a Lord Many Times Over, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hufflepuff Neville Longbottom, Introverted Harry Potter, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Mentor Remus Lupin, Mentor Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall Bashing, Molly Weasley Bashing, Not Beta Read, Omega Harry Potter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Protective Marcus Flint, Protective Percy Weasley, Protective Tom Riddle, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Tom Riddle, Sassy Harry Potter, Sirius Black Gets a Trial, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, Soulmates, Supportive Goblins (Harry Potter), Top Tom Riddle, Wandlore (Harry Potter), competent Professor Binns, mentor Filius flitwick, slight child neglect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 85,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graydove71/pseuds/Graydove71
Summary: Growing Up Harry learned many lessons for life such as being quiet is the best way to avoid trouble and don't ask any questions.  What happens if during his first trip to Gringotts he goes against both of those lessons?
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Past James Potter/Regulus Black, Past Lily Evens Potter & James Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 422
Kudos: 2922





	1. Knowledge without Truth is still Ignorance

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, any of the characters or locations the only thing I can claim is the events of this story which is from my own twisted mind.

As Harry took in the contents of his vaults he was shocked about how much money he had after all his Aunt always complained how much money he cost him to take care of not that she tended to use much since he was forced to wear Dudley's old clothes, and barely got any food. This made him think of the times when he would clean his Uncle's office and had caught a glimpse of the family's checkbook when his Aunt left it out. He had noticed that his Uncle actually earned a lot of money from his job at Grunnings yet they were still getting some money once a month from an unknown source. So as Hagrid recovered from the next ride on the mine cart to the vault to pick up his package from the school Harry moved over to their guide. Not knowing what was the proper title he decided to just guess, "Master Goblin," only to stop at the startled look on the Goblin's face. "I am sorry I do not know your proper title," Harry said with a slight bow.

"It is alright young Wizard it is just rare to be shown such respect from your kind," Griphook said giving him what Harry guessed was a kind smile.

"Um I was just wondering if it would be possible to get information on the status of my vault?" Harry asked.

"That can be arranged all you need to do is make a return visit to," Griphok said but stopped when he saw the Wizard's face fall "will that be a problem?"

"Well I live with my family who do not have magic and I don't think I will be able to get back anytime soon," Harry explained. For though he was mostly left alone at home apart from his chores there would be no way that he could get back to London before he was to go to class and he somehow knew he should see them before he want to Hogwarts.

"That is actually easy to deal with before you leave I will give you a magical artifact known as a Portkey which will allow you to transfer back to the bank when you have some free time. I must say it is rather strange that your family did not come with you for even a Muggleborn, that is a Magical child from a non-magical family, usually is brought to the bank by both a teacher as well as their members of their family," Griphook said.

"Well my Aunt is not a fan of Magic and my Uncle is never home anyway," Harry said.

"Alright we will make sure to give you one that is both easy to hide as well as easy to pass as an everyday object," Griphook said making a note on a small pad that he pulled out of his vest. By that time Hagrid had recovered enough from the ride to collect the contents of the vault for the school ended their conversation as Harry had learned long ago not to judge a book by their covers. He thought this applied to Hagrid twice over for the man was so large he appeared to be rather intimidating yet acted so kind and carrying but it could all be an act. After all his Aunt and Cousin would acted like the perfect family to his uncle but if anything went wrong even if it was Dudley breaking something it was blamed on him. His Uncle whose job keep him out of the house most of the time would believe them over Harry who he was told was a violent troublemaker. When in truth Harry would rather be left alone luckily he found such solitude at the local library only staying at home to do his morning chores then going home at night to make supper, which due to some "problem he had caused" during the day he was never allowed to actually eat. His Uncle, however, never wanted to not feed him so he would at the very least get some bread and water unless his Aunt lied and said he had eaten before Vernon got home leading him to go hungry until breakfast. After Hagrid collected the package the small group of three rode back to the top level of the bank and as Hagrid once more took a little while to settle down from the ride Griphook took out an envelope which contained the Portkey as well as instructions on how to use it and handed it to Harry.

The rest of Harry's visit to Diagon Alley nothing really happened as Hagrid would talk about how great Hogwarts was though he tended to only talk about a man named Dumbledore and one of the Houses, Gryffindor, as if they they were the only things good about the school which Harry found hard to believe. After the crowd invading his space when he had entered the bar Harry made sure that his messy hair was covering his scar as much as he could and having learned long ago how best to go unnoticed he was thankfully able to get by without another scene. In fact the only other people who he interacted with beside some of the shop owners was a young boy as he was getting measured for his robes. The boy taking in his cousin's old clothes that were at least two sizes too large on him just let out a small scoff and lifted his nose haughtily in the air and made no other noise until he was told to go. Hagrid did get him a birthday present, of a small snowy owl telling him that owls were the best way to stay in contact with people not that Harry had anyone to talk to anyway. When it was time to leave Hagrid took him out to eat at a Muggle fast food joint having noticed how Harry had paled when mentioned they could eat at the Leaky Cauldron. Evidently having no experience with non-magical money Hagrid handed Harry some money to pay for their meal handing him a fifty pound note for a meal that was only fifteen but at least he let Harry keep the change. Hagrid dropped Harry off at his house at Seven PM before he waved and just disappeared. " _He could have at least helped me carry my trunk to the door_ ," Harry thought to himself as he pulled his stuff up to the front door and tried the handle only to find it locked. He knocked a few times before he suddenly realized that to reach the island he had left that morning it had taken two days. "Great what am I do until they get home it is not like I could go the the neighbors," Harry muttered before he suddenly remembered the thing he had gotten from the bank. Pushing his trunk behind the one of the bushes by the door he began to dig through it until he found the envelope and opened it to find what looked like an American Quarter. He raised an eyebrow as he read the note.

_Heir Potter,_

_To activate the Portkey and return to the bank just hold the object and say "Knut"_

As soon as Harry read the word out loud he felt a jerk behind his navel as if he was a fish on a line while the world seemed to zoom by around him until he stopped almost falling to his knees in what looked like a office. Harry looked around seeing a couple of black leather chairs on one side of what looked like a redwood desk with similar chair on the other side. There was a sound of foots steps as Griphook entered the office, "Ah Heir Potter I did not expect you so soon."

"I am sorry Master Griphook I was dropped off home and it was locked leaving me with nowhere else to go," Harry said.

"Ah it okay Heir Potter," Griphook said.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Harry asked.

"What? Heir? It is a title given to someone who is in line for one of the Noble Family," Griphook explained.

"I come from a Noble family?" Harry asked.

"Do you know nothing of your own family?" Griphook asked in shock taking one of the two chairs before the desk.

"I know nothing I did not even know my last name until I had gone to school," Harry said with a shrug.

"Well I think the best thing we can do to let you start learning about your own family history is do something called an Inheritance Test which will inform you of who your parents, Godparents, any family lines you belong to, any vaults you can access as well as any strange charges to the vaults. It can also show any magical spells or potions you are under which due to how young you were when your parents died you may have some blocks that most parents put on their kids. Don't worry," Griphook said seeing the horrified look on the young Wizards face "if we find any thing like that we the test also comes with a cleansing."

"I would like to do the test then Master Griphook," Harry said settling into the other chair. Griphook gave him another Goblin smile as he moved to the other side of the desk and pulled out a black parchment, a silver goblet, and a metal knife covered with what Harry would guess were runes.

"Now Heir Potter all you need to do is take the the knife and prick your finger and let seven drops of blood fall into the goblet," Griphook explained handing him the knife. With some trepidation Harry pricked his left index finger and let the blood into the goblet which glowed a soft golden brown as Griphook muttered something that Harry could not make out. Taking hold of the goblet the Goblin turned it over on the parchment, making Harry gasp, rather than some liquid as he predicted but almost what looked like silver string fell out. The string rested on the parchment for a moment before it was absorbed into the parchment and words began to appear on the page. In less then a minute it was finished and Griphook turned towards him. "Time to find out about yourself Heir Potter," he said as Harry picked up the parchment and began to read.

_Harrison Orion Potter-Black_

**Parents** :

  * _James Claudius Black nee Potter (Bearer) Deceased_
  * _Regulus Alnilam Black (Sire) Deceased_



**Godparents** :

  * _Lily Marlene Evens (Blood Adopted mother) Deceased_
  * _Sirius Alnitak Black (Uncle) Incarcerated_ _Illegally_
  * _Severus Tobias Snape (not claimed)_



**Lord/Heir:**

  * _Lord Potter: from Bearer (Claim fully after coming of age)_
  * _Lord Gryffindor: from Bearer (Claim fully after coming of age)_
  * _Lord Peverell: from Bearer (Claim fully after coming of age)_
  * _Lord Emrys: from Bearer (Claim fully after coming of age)_
  * _Lord Slytherin: from conquest (Claim fully after coming of age)_
  * _Lord Gaunt: from conquest (Claim fully after coming of age)_
  * _Heir Black: from Sire after Uncle_
  * _Heir Ravenclaw: from Sire after Uncle_



**Vaults** :

  * _Potter Trust Vault_
  * _Potter Main Vault_
  * _Gryffindor Trust Vault_
  * _Gryffindor Main Vault_
  * _Peverell Main Vault_
  * _Emrys Main Vault_
  * _Slytherin Main Vault_
  * _Gaunt Vault_
  * _Black Trust Vault_
  * _Ravenclaw Trust Vault_



**Abnormal charges to Vaults**

  * _1000 Gallons a month transferred from Potter Main Vaults to Dumbledore family vaults_
  * _1000 Gallons a month transferred from Potter Main Vaults to the Bird Fund_
  * _500 pounds a month converted from Gallons transferred from Potter Main Vaults to Dursley accounts_



**Magical Spells:**

  * _Core block 5% cast by James Potter applied at age one week old_
  * _Blood Adoption to Lily Evens applied at one month old_
  * _Horcrux attached to soul cast by Tom Riddle applied at age one year old_
  * _Core block 60% cast by Albus Dumbledore applied at age one year old_
  * _Loyalty geared to Albus Dumbledore, Gryffindor House, Light Side, Order of the Phoenix, Petunia Dursley applied at one year old_
  * _Hatred geared to Dark Side, Slytherin House, Severus Snape applied at one year old_
  * _Parsalmouth block 100% cast by Albus Dumbledore applied at age one (50% broken)_
  * _Intelligence block 60% cast by Albus Dumbledore applied at age one (25% Broken)_
  * _Eidetic Memory block 89% caster by Albus Dumbledore applied at age one_



Harry no Harrison gulped as he finished reading the results of the test before passing them back for Griphook to read. "Oh dear it seems that a cleansing is in order Lord Potter," Griphook said getting out of his chair and motioning the young Wizard to follow him. "This might take a while do you know how soon until you are missed? Griphook asked as they reached a room with some strange designs drawn on the walls, floor, and ceiling.

"I think I have another day before the my family gets home,' Harrison guessed with a shrug knowing it might be longer since Hagrid and him had taken the boat away form the island.

"Good that should give us enough times to give you the cleansing, as well as make sure you get your rings,' Griphook said handing the young Lord a pure white robe with golden runes stitched into it. "Now just put that on I will see to gathering your Lordship and Heir rings," the Goblin said staying with him until the cleansing began before hurrying out out the room. Based on the number and nature of the spells the young Lord had in his system Griphook knew the ritual would take a couple of hours so rather then gather the rings he went to report to the branch manager about the boy.

Harrison had thought that some of the beatings his Aunt or his Cousin and his gang had been bad but not now as he felt as if his very skin was being cut off him as the group of Goblins cast spells on him to cleanse him. He had been informed that everything except the blood adoption would be undone for that ritual had taken place at Gringotts under his parents supervision according to their records but everything else was being removed from his system. When he woke up he felt lighter than he had ever felt before as looked around and spotted his glasses on a near by table. Putting them on he saw that he was in a completely different room filled with beds only one of which was occupied by a Goblin who looked as if he had broken his arm. "Ah Lord Potter it is good to see you up," a Goblin dressed in a light greenish-blue robe said as they came over to his bedside.

"How long have I been out?" he asked worried that he would get home to find the Dursleys had found his new trunk and had destroyed it.

"Just over eight hours," the Goblin said "we had been able to get rid of most of the spells on you cleansed in less than a half hour it was the Horcrux that made your procedure take so long."

"But I am fine now right?" he asked.

"You are as the humans say right as rain Lord Potter," the Goblin said.

"Thank you Master Goblin," he said with a bow seeing the smile come to the Goblin's face as they bowed back.

"Well if you follow me your Account manger has told us to bring you to him when you finally woke up," the Goblin said helping Harrison out of bed and back to Griphook's office.

"Ah Lord Potter it is good to find you up and about it seems while you were getting cleansed I found out some troubling news it seems that your Bearer's Will had never been read after his and your Godmother's death those years ago," Griphook said gesturing to a parchment on his desk next to a long black box.

"Only my Barer what about my Sire?" Harrison asked.

"Well as it turned out he had died before your Bared had and his Will had been read already," Griphook said reading from some of his notes. "We shall go over the Will after you have taken your rings though alright Lord Potter?" Griphook asked.

"Sure thing," Harry said with a shrug as the Goblin opened the long box revealing five sparkling rings and two plain ones.

"The five rings that seem to sparkle are your Lordship Rings while the rather plain ones are your Heir Rings," Griphook explained.

"Isn't one of the Lordship Rings missing?" Harrison asked recalling he had six Lordships not five.

"Ah the Gaunt Family ring is missing due to it being placed under some enchantments that can only be removed in person one of which is to hide it from locator spells or summoning it," Griphook explained with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"It is alright Master Griphook," Harrison said "is there a specific order I need to put them on in?"

"The rings should be put on in the order that they came out with in your test," Griphook said as he handed over a Silver Crystal ring that had a P on the front. "All you have to do is slip it onto the middle finger of your dominant hand and let it read your magic," the Goblin said as Harrison slipped the ring onto his right middle finger and felt a surge of magic wash against him for a bit before it settled down as the ring re-sized itself to his finger. "Now as you grow the ring will grow with you and only you can remove them yourself," Griphook said handing over the next ring this one a sterling silver ring with a red gem, which took less time to accept him then the Potter ring, before it merged together with the other ring. Soon Harrison had claimed all of his Lordships Rings as well as the two Heir rings as Griphook took out James' Will.

_I, James Claudius Black nee Potter being of sound mind and body leave this last will and testament let all others before this be considered null and void. I must first say do not morn for me that I am dead for I am now back with Regulus until the rebirth of Magic. If I die my son is to watched over first by Lily Evens, Silverwing, I can not begin to tell you how happy I am that you decided to help me raise my and Regulus's son I know you will tell him all sorts of stories about us and keep us both alive. I also gift you the Peverell Secondary Vault for your own personal use. To Sirius Black, Padfoot, my brother in all but blood that introduced me to the love of my life, I hope you will come around to see your Godson and share with him stories of Regulus as he grew up as well as teaching him some pranks I want him a second generation Marauder after all. I also gift you the Gryffindor Secondary Vault to help you live until Walburga finally accepts you back into the family. To Remus Lupin, Mooney, my old friend the only reason you are not a Godparent is England's prejudiced Creature laws which also prevents me from giving you a full vault so I set up a vault in your name which will be refilled anytime it empties from the Emrsy Secondary Vault. Remus I also offer you this piece of advice live free, have fun and for Hera's sake ask her out already. To Severus Snape I can only apologize for what I did to you in school I was a little jealous of your relationship with Regulus I know that does nor condone my treatment of you. I want you to know that Regulus had selected you to be Harrison's Godfather before he vanished and died. I have chosen to honor his wishes so please treat our son well. To Peter Pettigrew I leave nothing for at the making of this will you are my Secret Keeper which if I die by Voldemort you are the cause of it._

_The order that my son is to be watched over in case of my death is as followed: Lily Evens, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Frank Longbottom, Amelia Bones._

_People who should never get my son, Albus Dumbledore, Bellatrix Lestrange, and due to Blood Adoption in case Lily dies her sister Petunia._

_As it is to whomever takes my son in is to be paid 1000 Galllons a month until he reaches the age of maturity from the Potter Main Vaults_

_To Harrison, my son I wish I could have watched you grow up just know I would be proud of you no matter what you do or become. Live well, laugh often and beware of Albus Dumbledore it is due to him and his war that your Sire and I died._

Harrison found tears in his eyes as he finished the Will and jerked as Griphook patted his back holding out a tissue. "There there Lord Potter let it out," Griphook said as the young wizard cried for a long while. When he was finally able to stop he looked up to see that the Will had been copied a couple of times.

"Master Griphook?" he asked.

"Ah since this is the first time the will has actually been opened let alone read since it was given to us we need to send copies of it out to the people who are given something in it," the Goblin explained. "Now I know this is highly irregular but it seems that not only had someone prevented the wills being read they also sent you to live with that was not on the approved list, however until you are of age you must live with them at least until you finish your first year at Hogwarts. Since you have one more day until the time you gave me they are meant to get home I would suggest you buy not only a meal, but also these books which should help you better understand the Magical World," Griphook said passing over a sheet of books that included How to Write With a Quill, A Beginners Guide to Latin, Hogwarts a History, Magical World a Muggleborns Guide, and finally Noble is as Noble does: a Guide to Pureblood Culture for Muggles and Halfbloods.

"Thank you Master Griphook I assume to get back home I use the Portkey again?" Harrison asked

"That is correct just make sure you are holding everything so it will travel with," Griphook said shaking the young wizard's hand having grown quite fond of him in the short time they had been together.

"Um Master Griphook is there a way I could visit the bank again so you can help me learn from these books?" Harrison asked.

"You can return to the bank at anytime young Lord but unfortunately I would be unable to help teach you," the Goblin said seeing the young boy's face fall "however, the bank does offer classes for Muggleborns and their family's to attend as they enter the Magical World for a small fee of a Gallon a person."

"I would like to enroll in that is it a daily class?" Harrison stated.

"Well I say class but it is more like one on one tutoring sessions whenever you are available to take it between Goblin hired teachers and all family members who wish to learn," Griphook said making the boy smile as he left the office. Making sure his hair covered his scar once again Harrison exited the bank and blinked in the sun light having been inside the bank for almost eleven hours now. As the Dursleys were not due to get home until around maybe six pm and it was only nine in the morning he had nine and a half hours at most to spend in the Alley. He immediately went to Flourish and Blotts to pick up the books that Griphook had suggested. As he was getting them he noticed some other interesting books and grabbed them as well so rather than just the five books he walked out of the store with twenty all of which dealt with learning to live in the Magical World as well as an autobiography of a famous Muggleborn and how they learn to live Magically. Glancing at his watch Harrison saw it was now almost midday. Deciding he would use the change from the meal with Hagrid yesterday to eat in the Muggle World he quickly stopped by the supply shop to pick up spare parchment and quills so he could learn to practice without using up all his school supplies. As he was heading out of the Alley he stopped at a sign that advertised a expandable bag: _Keep Everything in Just One Bag,_ and purchased one so he did not have to explain to any Muggle about his bugling bags of strange books or quills he was caring around. His shopping done and his stomach rumbling Harrison walked out of the Alley and to a nearby restaurant to eat leaving the rest of the Muggle money behind as a tip before he used the Portkey to go home just in case his Uncle drove fast due to his anger.

Arriving back at #4 he tried the door again and found it still locked so he pulled his trunk out of the bushes thankful that Hagrid had talked him to letting the owl out of its cage to hunt rather than find an hungry and angry bird on his hands. Out of curiosity he wondered if he could get his trunk into his new bag and decided to try it to his utter delight he was able to get his trunk into the small bag which thankfully according to the Witch that sold it to him and explained how the bag worked he would not have to lug his trunk around for the bag no matter what was inside it always felt like it weighed no more than six kilograms. Having really nothing else to do he sat down on the front steps and pulled out one of his new books and began to read it. The book was so fascinating Harrison shut out the whole world until a cry of "Boy!" caused him to look up. "I thought you decided to got to that school Boy why are you back here already?" his uncle asked his face a little red with anger as Harrison quickly moved to the side so that he could unlock the door.

"The term does not start until September first," Harrison explained hoisting his new bag onto his shoulder and going to enter the house only for Dudley to shove him aside making him almost fall into the bushes. As he righted himself his Aunt passed him by head raised high nose in the air like the boy in the robe shop had done the day before.

"Hm and how long have you been waiting out there on the front porch?" Vernon asked as Harrison entered and shut the door behind him.

"I returned around Seven PM last night I believe," Harrison said deciding not to tell them that he had shortly made his way back to the Magical area again.

"You have been outside for almost twenty-four hours? Did none of the neighbors offer to take you in?" Vernon asked confused for yes the boy might be a little strange and according to Petunia somewhat violent but still to leave him outside overnight what if it had rained.

"They did not," Harrison said raising his eyebrow at his Uncle who balled his fist at the three simple words spoken with such a causal tone. "Oh you must be starving," Vernon said placing one of his meaty hands on his nephew's shoulder "Petunia be a dear and whip up some of your delightful Bacon Breakfast Platter."

"Oh what is the occasion?" Petunia asked poking her head out of the kitchen doorway and glared at seeing her husband with his hand on her freak of a nephew's shoulder.

"Harry has not eaten since yesterday and that is just the thing to fill him up," Vernon said leading Harrison into the living room.

"Ah I will need his help to make it," she lied for in truth it was Harrison who cooked most dinners and several of the breakfast including that one, for the family with her taking the credit for them.

"Nonsense the poor boy has been out there all alone with no food or drink for almost a full day he needs to recover I am sure you can cook it just fine without him there to help for once," Vernon said making Harrison lay on the couch before he went to get the boy something to drink not noticing his wife silently fuming. A half hour latter the family sat down at the table and began to eat. After only a few bites all but Dudley spat out the food. "Are you feeling alright Petunia love this appears to be under cooked?" Vernon asked using his fork to push around a half cooked piece of bacon which was sitting next to a rather runny serving of scrabbled eggs.

"Yes that must be it," Petunia lied.

"I wish Harry had been the one to cook it like normal," Dudley muttered making Vernon shoot a startled look at his son as his wife paled a little.

"What was that Dudders?" Vernon asked.

"I said I wish Harry can cooked dinner like he normally does not mom," Dudley said

"Always?" Vernon said shifting his gaze between his pale wife and his nephew.

"How often do you cook our dinner's Harry?" Vernon asked at last. Harry quickly looked at his Aunt and gulped before answering,

"Unless it some big event I tend to cook every night apart from weekends." Vernon sat back in his chair shocked Petunia always told him Harry had just help finish the meal and then serve it not make the entire thing. A cold feeling of dread came to rest in his stomach as he though about all the times he had made his nephew not eat the food that he himself prepared as punishment for something Petunia had told he he had done that day.

"Harry do you have any control issues with your magic?" Vernon asked making both Petunia and Dudley gasp at his use of the M-word.

"Not really apart from the glass at the zoo the last time I lost control was last year when I was running form Dudley and his gang and ended up on the roof of the school," Harrison said.

"Gang?" Vernon said shooting Dudley a look and making his son gulp in fear at the expression on his father's face. Vernon turned to his wife as he asked, "You told me that Harry's magic causes a lot of problems here like it acting out and breaking things was that at all a lie?" Petunia got if anything even paler as she shook her head no.

"Harry do you prefer Dudley's old clothing or was that a lie as well?" Vernon asked turning to his nephew having a sinking feeling that everything his wife and son had ever told him about the boy had been a lie.

"Not really I just did not think you could pay for anything else for me to wear," Harrison said "but I found out at the Wizarding back when I went to get money for supplies for school that you were getting money to take care of me."

"And we do Petunia just told me that you did not need clothing as you liked Dudley's old clothing," Vernon said. Harrison had to stop himself from snorting and making a joke about what was not to love about dressing in clothing that he could use as a parachute. "Harry I think the two of us need to have a little chat one on one before you go to bed tonight alright?" Vernon asked. Harrison nodded his head at his Uncle. "Alright then lad why don't you go help yourself to something in the fridge as I talk to your Aunt and Cousin for a bit and I will be right up to talk to you in your bedroom."


	2. Let's make some changes around here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vernon starts to make thing right for Harrison

**Flashback to Gringotts shortly after Harrison left the bank**

As no one mentioned in Lord James Potter-Black's Will had ever come to the bank to complain about the lack of Will reading Griphook decided to take several copies of the Wills to the Goblin healers so that the documents could be soaked in a specialized potion that would temporary rid a person of any compulsions on them as well as pushing back any potions they might be under. Once the Will copies have been doused Griphook head to the message birds range for the bank and picked out two small fast Ravens that could handle the job as he sent one copy to Hogwarts for Potion Master Severus Snape while the other went to an unnamed forest in which Remus Lupin was living. Griphook than took one of the copies to a crow, which was the main bird the bank used to exchange letters with the Ministry, to send one copy to the head of the Magical Law Enforcement Offices and another to department of Mysteries which kept records of all Magical people's birth certificates and Wills. The Potter account manager then returned to his offices expecting the two Wizards to come to make sure the copies were authentic. A little over a hour latter there was a knock at the door when it opened a dour greasy haired man walked in. "I received this from a Gringott's Raven but this has to be a joke," the man said.

"It is not joke I assure you Lord Prince," Griphook said crossing his hand over his desk looking at the man with a sign the young Lord Potter had been such a nice young man compared to the Potion Master.

"It can not be Potter ended up with Lily and he would never have left me anything let alone make my the Godfather of his brat?" Severus said before he started as suddenly realized what he had been called. "I am not a Lord my mother died before I came of age and she had been disowned by my Grandfather."

"That may have been but he had not disowned you in fact according to our records your Grandfather had tried to bring you into his house after your mother had died to get you away from your father," Griphook stated reading from the notes he had on the two men listed in the wills.

"What?" Severus asked in shock "then why was I forced to live in in abusive home all through my time at Hogwarts?"

"Well it seems that Headmaster Dumbledore had blocked your grandfather's attempts saying it would cause too much disruption to your schooling which lead to the man withdrawing his request. The former Lord Prince had also tried to contact you but for some reason Dumbledore had a mail blocking ward attached to you that sent your post owls him rather than you." Severus was getting more shocked with each new fact that this Goblin was telling him. Before he could talk ask further about anything there was a knock at the door and the Goblin told the person to enter.

"You," Snape said with a growl as in walked the wolf.

"Hello Severus," Remus said politely taking the other seat before the Goblin's desk giving the banker a slight nod.

"Ah hello Mr. Lupin," Griphook said returning the bow "good now that both are here I will not have to repeat myself. As you both should be aware of young Lord Harrison Potter-Black is starting at Hogwarts this coming September. During his visit he asked for a better look at his vault and while his guide was busy I gave him a Portkey to return to the bank when he had some free time," Griphook said.

"Wait who was his guide?" Severus asked having not heard about one of his fellow teachers showing a student around anytime yesterday. In fact the only one gone yesterday had been Quirrell but he had returned an hour later too short of a time to be with a student.

"Why would he need help returning to the bank?" Remus asked at the same time.

"Well it seems that unlike what was written in James's Will young Harrison ended up with his Godmother's sister as to the one who was showing him around it was Rubeus Hagrid," Griphook said noticing the dour Potion Master's already pale face grow any paler as he gulped at the news.

"I seriously do no know what is worse that Potter's brat is living with Petunia or out of all the staff to show him around Albus picked the bloody groundskeeper who is not even supposed to use magic in the first place," Severus said gripping the arms of his chair so hard Griphook swore he could hear it creak.

"Yes it seems that Lord Harrison Potter's family did not make his home life anything like the Magical community had been told so he asked for a help to return. It also seems that when he was dropped off back home his family was still gone and would not return for at least a day and a half," Griphook said.

"Where had they gone?" Remus asked horrified with the thoughts of Harrison's family leaving after he had gone out to get his school supplied and never to return for him.

"Well according to Harrison when he first got his letters to Hogwarts his Uncle had packed up the entire family and tried to out run the letters. After two days of travel Hagrid had finally able to collect Harrison and brought him in. Well it seems his family had not returned yet so he came right back to the bank. It was during this time that Harrison began to ask questions about his own family and I brought up an Inheritance Test well as usual we made a copy so you can take a look to see at least part of what was the Will was correct," Griphook said passing over Harrison's results. The pair were shocked as they read the form and outraged when the got to the Headmaster's meddling. "After some further digging after young Harrison had left I found that it had been Dumbledore was the one who had stopped James' Will reading."

"That bastard," both men swore at once.

"I was sort of hoping the pair of you would be willing to help tutor young Lord Potter in the Magical World if he would to be come back to the bank. I am aware that you have the necessary skills being a Master at Potions and Healing magic," Griphook said looking at Severus before he turned to Remus and continued "and you in History and Defense Against the Dark Arts. If you would both agree as a job requirement you must go through a cleansing, free of charge of course, to be cleared to work for Gringotts." The three shared a conspirator smile as both Wizards agreed to help tutor the young Lord.

**#4 Privet Drive the smallest bedroom**

After finishing his snack Harrison had taken out the book he had been reading and went back to it until after an hour there was a knock a the door. When nothing else happened Harrison realized the person was actually waiting for permission to come in making him smile as he told them to, "Enter."

"Hello Harry," his uncle said opening the door and stepping inside. "Your Aunt and cousin are telling me they were pulling a prank on me and that you really a good for nothing trouble maker." Vernon let out a heavy sigh as he grabbed a desk chair from Dudley's old desk and sat down in it, "I am not sure if I really believe them at this moment so I m going to put them to a little test. I have a fair number of days of vacation stocked up," Vernon explained "I plan on leaving the house tomorrow at my normal time but rather then head to work I plan to park my car at one of my friends a few blocks away I will then travel back here to see what has really been going on here."

"Thank you for trusting me at least that much Uncle," Harrison said giving the older man a small smile.

"Well since your Aunt thinks I am up here punishing you we have a little time so tell me what is magic really like?" Vernon asked in a whisper.

"It seems rather interesting Uncle," Harrison said turning the book he was reading and let Vernon take a look at it.

"This seems more controlled and responsible then Petunia told me about," Vernon said looking over an example of a spell that showed a young kid making something they could not carry on their own float out of a burning building. "She would always go on about how all magic was sacrifice this blood letting that."

"Well some do require blood letting," Harrison said thinking about his test from the bank.

"I am not sure how I feel about that," Vernon said a littler sternly "wait how do you know about it?"

"Well while I was at Gringotts, that is a Magical bank, I had asked about my family and the told me of a ritual to find out about it. I had to let a couple drops of my blood fall into a potion which gave me all the information about myself," Harrison explained pulling out his results and showing them to his Uncle.

As Vernon read the document Harrison heard him mutter to himself stuff along the lines of, "Not his actual uncle" and "she told me we got three hundred pounds not five" and when he got to the end he pulled the young boy into a tight hug. "I am sorry for what you have been forced to go through here Harrison. Though I can not see why you were sent to us in the first place if you already had two other Godparents."

"Well after I got the results I went through a cleansing, that got rid of all the spells on me, and by the time it was over the teller had found out James's Will had not been read before so we took a look it seems someone had sealed them and decided to go with one of the choices he had not want me left with, no offense," Harrison said.

"None taken I can see why James would not you to stay with Petunia if that is how she acted to magic," Vernon said with a shrug. "Alright young man off to sleep with you and tomorrow act as if I had gone to work," Vernon said tucking the young man into bed and ruffled his messy hair.

The next morning was the same as normal with Vernon leaving for work after a quick breakfast, sending a wink to Harrison as he left. The moment the sound of his car was heard driving away Petunia started him on his "chores" with cleaning up the dishes from breakfast. That was followed by weeding the garden, as he was doing so he saw a car parked across the street and two men watching him figuring it was his uncle he quickly went back to his work. It seemed that his Aunt had a light list today for after working for an hour in the hot sun with no breaks to get a drink he was allowed inside to dust the house from top to bottom, followed by putting a fresh coat of paint of the fence, that he had painted last week. After than he was allowed lunch, half a piece of bread and a small disposable cup of water. When he was done his Aunt told him to make sure he was back in time to make supper he was finally able to get free. However, to do that he had to get past Dudley who decided to work off his own lunch, three triple-decker sandwiches, a large pop, and piece of cake, by chasing after and trying to beat Harrison up. Being quick after all the times this had happened Harrison was able easily get away and went to the library someplace his cousin would never go even if he was paid to do so, Vernon, as well as his friend were disgusted at what they saw happen to the young boy, so with seeing Harrison take refuge in the library the pair headed back to the small suburban home. "Petunia we need to talk NOW," Vernon said almost breaking the door off its hinges in his anger.

"Vernon what is the matter?" Petunia asked in a sickening sweet voice noticing another man behind her husband enter the house.

"Your treatment of Harrison," Vernon thundered marching down the hall towards her.

"What has the little freak being lying about now?" Petunia asked a sneer coming to her face.

"He did not have to tell me anything I saw it with my own eyes I give both him and Dudley a list of chores to do during the summer yet I see Harrison doing both sets as Dudley vegges out in front of the television and you make him sweets," Vernon said as his friend stood back nodding in agreement having seen the treatment of the boy before now but had been unable to conceive Vernon about his treatment. "What do you have to say about it?" Vernon asked.

"I am doing what is best for as an old man from where I grew up showed me it takes a firm hand to control freakishness after all he should know his own son was another freak like Lily and the brat," Petunia said thinking fondly of Tobias Snape and had decided to follow his manner to control her nephew.

"What happened to the woman I fell in love with"?" Vernon said shaking his head sadly. "I am sorry Petunia but I want a divorce and full custody I will not have you teaching Dudley to follow your same path," Vernon said as he went to a hall closet and grabbed a suitcase.

"But Vernon?" she began.

"No but Petunia I can forgive a lot of things but abusing a child is not one of them I want you out of my house," Vernon said handing her the suitcase and turned away with tears in his eyes for the woman he had once loved. "Chuck can you start on the paper work?" he asked his friend.

"Of course Vernon and if I may you should have done it a while ago," Chuck said as he pulled out an already prepared divorce papers for Vernon to sign.

When Dudley came back from hanging out with his gang he had been surprised to find his father home and his mother gone. Vernon had sat Dudley down and had told his son what had happened and the changes that were going to happen around the home starting with Dudley doing his fair share of chores. When the rotund boy had whined Vernon had threatened to take away some of the boy's too many possessions as well as restrict his access to watching TV. Dudley not wanting to lose anything had reluctantly agreed and had started by vacuuming the stairs and cleaning his own room. As his son worked Vernon had taken closer look at the family's checkbook He was shocked at how much money Petunia had been putting into another account that she used to buy Dudley whatever he wanted rather than its true purpose of taking care of Harrison. He decided when the boy came home that he would take him shopping for some new clothing as well as having his eyes looked at since Chuck had once told him that the glasses Harrison wore had been picked up at a garage sale. As he waited for Harrison to arrive Vernon though about ways to repair the rift between his son and the boy and he thought the best way would be for Dudley to learn more about Harrison's world and wondered if the young man would let Dudley take a look at his books. Vernon's thoughts were interrupted by a slight tapping at the window to his office. Looking over he saw a small black Raven at the window with some sort of letter in it's beak. Recalling all the owls when the letters for Harrison about Hogwarts he went to the window and let the bird in no longer caring if any of the neighbors saw him do so. To his shock he saw the letter was addressed well not to him but to the Family of Harrison Potter-Black. Opening it up he began to read it.

_Family of Harrison Potter-Black,_

_Though we have been informed that you do not approve of magic we still invite you to join Lord Potter in his lessons in his pre-lessons in the Magical world. We would also like to talk to his guardians about the misuse of funds._

_Griphook, Potter account manager._

This would work perfectly Vernon thought to himself as he took out a pen and bit of scrap paper and wrote a note to this Griphook that he would be honored to go to lessons with Harrison and he would bring his son along as well. "Um would you mind delivering this back to them?" he asked the Raven felling a little silly but he could have sworn the bird nodded its head as he opened his mouth for the letter.


	3. Lessons and a train ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison, Vernon, and Dudley begin the per-lessons in the Magical World

As soon as Harrison got home he noticed his Aunt's disappearance as well as the sound of the vacuum coming from Dudley's room. Vernon called him into his study and told him of his plans for Dudley and him to join Harrison in his pre-school lessons at the bank. Since it was only one in the afternoon Vernon decided to take the boys out to gets Harrison some new clothing as well as a new pair of glasses. As the Optometrist would close earlier than the local clothing store Vernon took the boys their first. The eye doctor was utterly disgusted when he looked at the glasses Harry was wearing against the actual prescription need. "Oh this will never do," the man said shaking his head after the examination of his eyes. Getting Harrison's prescription he had the boy select some new frames for his new glasses. In the end Harrison selected some more streamline glasses with black temples and smaller rectangular places for the glass to go. The Optometrist stated he would need a couple of hours to get the glasses made so Harry was forced to wear his old pair as he picked out some new clothes. Harrison not liking to be the center of attention picked clothing that were more comfortable than flashing. Tending towards just simple tee-shirts and shorts with a mix of jeans as well. As Harrison had already gotten a full wardrobe of Magical attire he only selected three full outfits before the group had gone back to get Harrison's new glasses.

The next day Harry brought out the Portkey that would take them back to the bank and as he had been told by Griphook told both his Uncle and Dudley to touch American coin as he gave the code phrase. With the jerk around the navel the three men were taken from the kitchen of #4 and were transported to the bank. "Ah Lord Potter it is good to see both you and your family has come for your pre-school lessons into the Magical World. After you left the bank I found the perfect one to help guide you into the Magical world," Griphook said as he snapped his fingers making the door behind him open. Two men walked into one in looking rather shabby in torn and thin robes and a shrunken face while the had a narrow face a hook-like nose in pure black robes. "Le me introduce you to Potion Master Severus Snape and Mr. Remus Lupin," the Goblin said seeing the look of understanding on the young Lord's face.

"Wait I recognize one of those names Snape isn't that one of Harrison godparents?" Vernon asked.

"Not that I had been aware of I assure you," the hook nosed man said with a slight bow.

"What is that supposed to me?" Vernon asked a little annoyed at the man's tone.

"All I mean is if I had actually know I was Harrison's Godfather he would not have been sent to your home," Snape said with a shrug. "It seems that who ever sent him to live with you did not realize his true parentage."

"Why what his parents have to do with the freak coming to live with us?" Dudley asked only to receive a smack from his father to the back of his head.

"Well for one thing many were under the impression that Harrison is the son of Lily Evens and James Potter, while in fact James was married to Regulus Black," Remus said ignoring the young boy's insult while his inner wolf wanted to rip his throat out for disrespecting his cub.

"Wait that sounds like a male name so he was adopted?" Dudley asked.

"Actually in the Magical World males can get pregnant as James did before giving birth to Harrison," Severus said and watch the both Muggle's mouths fall open in surprise.

"So Harry came to live with us thinking he was actually the son of Petunia's sister rather then this Regulus, if I may ask what happen to him?" Vernon asked.

Looking to Harrison before he began Severus took a deep breath, "Around the time of Harrison's birth there was an evil Wizard who was trying to take over think of him akin to your Hitler. Well both of Harrison's parents were part of a group who had been working to stop the man. Regulus had taken on a special mission which he had never returned from. After about three months time his parents had declared him dead this was just a month after Harrison was born. When he was declared dead Regulus' Will was read and it asked for Lily Evens to come in to help raise Harrison. Regulus knew that I would have a hard time raising his son with James as due to some events in out youth we had never really gotten along with each other."

"I could not do it for I have a condition that the Magical government would frown up in being part in rising a child," Remus ejecting into the conversation.

"What about Sirius Black?" Vernon asked recalling Harrison's last Godparent.

"Well Regulus loved his older brother dearly but knew he that having James and Sirius being the ones to bring Harrison up was trouble so Lily was the only choice in his mind. That is why Lily was living with James and Harrison when the evil Wizard attacked all those years ago. Having found Lily next to the crib where Harrison was people began to think that she was his mother so Harrison was sent to live with Tuna," Severus said angry at himself for letting that to happen knowing what the woman had been like as a child,

"Something tells me you are know my soon to be ex-wife," Vernon said at the name the dour faced man called her.

"Before going to Hogwarts myself I lived close by to both Lily and Tuna and was friends with Lily. Regulus had hoped that with Lily living with James I would come over to see my Godson with my old friend gone,' Severus said actually wiping a tear from his left eye.

"So does that mean that he is to live with you know?" Dudley asked hopefully.

"I am afraid not you see I actually work at Hogwarts under Dumbledore and I don't see it would be safe for him to stay with me as long as the man runs the school," Severus said as Harrison, Remus and Vernon nod in agreement.

"So do these two meet with your approval in being the ones to instruct you about the the Magical World?" Griphook asked after the group sat in silence for a moment.

"Yes," Harrison said wanting to know these two men that his parents had picked out to look out for him even if one was never officially named for some reason.

"Good we have a room set aside for you since after your last visit young Lord I have been going over your accounts with a fine tooth comb to start getting your money back from that man," the Goblin said with a smile that made both Dursleys blanch a little. Severus and Remus lead the three out of the room and into a nearby conference room with a small black board and a small brewing station in the corner.

"To start out with some basic knowledge," Remus said as Harry and the two male Dursleys sat down at the table. "Each Magical person has what is know as a Magical core which they will drawn on to use their magic. Now a person is born with one of three types of cores known as a Light Core, a Dark Core, and the Grey Core."

"Does having a Dark Core make you evil?" Harrison asked.

"Actually no um lets see how can I put this," Remus said stroking his scraggly chin. "Ah I know there is a Muggle game series known as Final Fantasy with the classes of a White mage, a Black mage and a Red mage. Now people who have Dark Cores are actually better at using healing magic which might seem a little confusing when they are compared to a White mage. A person with a Light Core is better at casting defensive and jinxes making it more akin to a Black Mage, and as for those with Grey Cores is more of the mid-ground showing more affinity towards transfiguration and charms. Harrison according to the information given in the Goblin part of your test you have a Grey Core." Remus began to go through some more information about Cores but saw that the other boy becoming rather bored. Remus did not like to see someone bored but he knew he had to cover the basics before he could go into stuff that might interest the boy. After talking about Cores Remus had informed the small group about some of the classes that Hogwarts would teach before he talked about some talents that Magical people could possess focusing on Parsalmouth since Harrison had that gift. After that the group decided to head out to lunch leaving the bank and heading to small restaurant that Muggle families would visit to the alley as it had both Muggle foods as well as some Magical dishes such as pumpkin juice. Once more as Harrison walked in people who had seen during his first visit came charging over making him hide behind his Vernon. Knowing how much Harrison was not a fan of crowds the large Muggle man yelled at them to leave him alone smiling as he saw them turn tail and move away, unaware that both Severus and Remus were standing behind with their wands pointing them at the crowd.

After lunch it was Severus turn for the lessons but as Potions was not to be shared with Muggles due to the Statue of Secrecy, so Remus talked about some of the history that was allowed to be shared with Vernon as Dudley finally got rid of his pig's tail that Hagrid had given him when he collected Harrison and Severus began to tutor Harrison in potions. Harrison actually found that he liked potion making as it reminded him of all the meals he had to make for his Aunt. Severus was actually found he enjoyed teaching the boy how to properly prepare the ingredients in use of potions, as well as a simple potion to that just made a nice smell come into the room. By the time Harrison had got the potion correct it was time to leave for the day and even Dudley did not want to leave having found something he found cool, the history of the Goblin Rebellions. Griphook informed them that since Vernon was coming to the lessons it would be better if they came into the bank the normal way through the Leaky Cauldron. This, however caused a problem the next time the group went to the lessons as Harrison was once more swarmed so that by the time they got the the bank Harrison asked Remus or Severus if there was a way to hide his features. With a smile the pair offered some suggestions such as a Glamour though it would require him to focus his magic to maintain it or a potion to shift him features. Not wanting to to tie up some of his magic he choose the potion so that day Severus spent brewing the Potion as it was something that was usually was taught to Fifth Years students. Dudley actually had wanted to learn more about the Goblin Rebellion and had talked to Griphook to see if he could learn about it from the Goblin's perspective, and Griphook honored from the request had one of his own clan teach the boy about the rebellion. Vernon ended up being taught by a Goblin as well that day for he had wanted to learn how the Goblins handled the money of the Magical world. So it was Remus began to teach Harrison some basic magic after informing him that after his first year at Hogwarts he would not be allowed to cast spells outside of he school until he was of age and never around non-family Muggles. "Now all spells can be learned at every age the only reason that they are actually taught at certain ages is due to both how much control one has but also their Core. It takes years for a Core to fully develop that allows multiple spell casting. Which is why one of the spells everyone learns first it to create sparks," Remus said as he had Harrison pull out his wand. It did not take long for Harrison to create sparks from his wand before Remus moved onto the next step changing the color of the sparks. What Remus did not share with Harrison is the original color of the sparks actually showed off how powerful a person's magic was. Remus had been shocked when the sparks Harrison was able to create, pure white, placed Harrison's magic level a little under Merlin level though in the end he should not have been surprised as he watch the boy easily learn how to change the color of the sparks as well as how he had been able to function with sixty-five percent of his core having been blocked.

"Finished," Severus said around lunch time as he placed a potion in front of Harrison. The boy looked at the concoction which was a rusted silver color feeling a littler nervous about drinking his first potion ever. "Don't worry I would not poison you Harrison," Severus said with his small hint of a smile that the young man had seen multiple time during his potion lesson with the man. With a small gulp Harrison grabbed the bottle and downed the potion in one gulp as Severus cast a spell to summon a mirror so the boy could see his new look. Harrison felt a little wave rush over his face as well as a creeping over his head as his hair changed. Looking into the mirror Harrison saw that his deep green eyes had taken on a dark black hue and his nose had straightened out a little more. But it was his hair that changed the most gone was the rat's nest of messy brown hair and in its place was a flowing jet black locks that fell to his shoulders thankfully with fluffy bangs that hid his scar which Severus had informed him due to how he had gotten it could not be changed at all even after the Goblins had got rid of the Horcrux. Harrison was rather happy with his new look as he reaching up and touches his hair and finds it rather soft and with surprising competence he pulled his new hair into a pony tail as he shocks both Remus and Severus as with a flick of his wand creates a hair tie for his hair.

Leaving the bank was much more enjoyable for him as no one even seemed to notice him thanks to his new look as he took Vernon and Dudley to one of the books stores in the alley so that they could get some books, about Goblins for Dudley, and Gringotts and Magic in general for Vernon. As they got to the bookstore, having decided to go to a second hand one to avoid both the crowd and the noise he had when he got his own books, Harrison had to cover his ears as redheaded woman screeched at what looked to be her children most of which were just as loud. Doing his best to avoid the members of the family Harrison lead Vernon and Dudley to get their books only to find another red head in the section of Goblin related books. Thankfully this one was not as loud as the others of his family and even stepped aside when he was asked to. "Oh sorry," the older teen said letting Harrison by so he could grab a couple of books on the Goblin Rebellion and the bank. "Those are some interesting choices of books usually one only reads the Goblin Rebellion during their third year," the teen said

"Um they are actually for my cousin and my uncle," Harrison said grabbing another book.

"Ah birthday or early Yule gifts?" the red head asked.

"No we were doing the Muggle pre-lessons at the bank and my cousin thought the Goblin Rebellions sounded cool," Harrison said.

"Oh sorry not trying to pry," he said "I am Percy Weasley by the way nice to meet you."

"Um Harrison Black," Harrison said not wanting to tell him he was a Potter due to how everyone seemed to react to it.

"Wait Black?" Why would a member of the Black family need to go through Muggle lessons?" Percy asked.

"My parents died when I was a baby and I was sent to live with Muggle relatives I did not even know I could do magic until my last birthday," Harrison given the redhead some half truths. It looked like Percy was about to say more before a pair of twins came around the end of the aisle.

"Hey Perc what are you doing?" the asked in unison too loud in Harrison's opinion making both him and Percy wince at the noise.

"I am in a bookstore what do you think, I am doing de-gnoming the yard," Percy shot back at his younger brothers.

"Whoa Perc take it easy we just were told Mum is ready to head out," one of the twins said before noticing Harrison. "Well hello there."

"Hello," Harrison said wishing the pair would leave so it would be quite again Percy was fine but the rest of this Weasley family was too loud.

"So how do you know Perfect Percy?" the other twin asked.

"I don't we were just chatting," Harrison said simply.

"About the Goblin Rebellion?" they asked giving him twin looks of disbelief.

"Yes my cousin wanted a couple of books about it and we were in the middle of discussing it when you interrupted us," Harrison said giving the pair an annoyed look.

"Come along Forge looks like Perc found another book lover," one of the twins said.

"Right behind you Gred," the one named Forge said rolling his eyes at Harrison and his older brother.

"Wow they were rude," Harrison said without thinking as the pair turned out of the aisle "sorry that was rude."

"No you were right but you get used to them, so I take it you will be staring Hogwarts soon?" Percy asked and Harrison nodded his head. "Good I might see you on the train," Percy said as he went to follow the twins. Harrison waited a few minutes before he also went to pay for his books, as well as some others that Vernon and Dudley had found that were Muggle approved (no magic spells or instructions on brewing potions) before they all left for the day.

Harrison was glad Uncle Vernon, yes he was no aware they were not related but he would always call the him that due to the love Vernon had show to him when he found out what was happening to Harrison, had invited Dudley to join in the lessons for it had brought the two closer together granted the pair would never be friends but they could at least go a couple of days without fighting with each other. Unfortunately Uncle Vernon's vacation days soon ran out making him go back to work ending the lessons the week before Hogwarts was set to start. Severus had pointed out it was alright when he and Remus had been informed of this telling Harrison that he had to go get his classrooms ready for the start of term anyway while Remus had volunteered to come to #4 on the day that Harrison was to head to Hogwarts to show them how to get onto the train, something Uncle Vernon had agreed with as he had been unable to get the day off having spent so much time out of the office. Having learned by now about Harrison not liking crowds Remus collected Harrison early letting the two boys say goodbye to each other as he hopping into a car and drove Harrison to Kings Cross Station and showed him how to reach the train. Harrison stared in wonder at the train as he hoisted his magic bag containing his trunk and other school supplies onto his shoulder and went to find a place to sit. Feeling the front of the train would be a popular spot Harrison head to the very end of the train taking an open compartment in the second to last car. As the train was not set to leave for at least an hour Harrison pulled out one of his books and began to read it getting lost in the page. He was broken out of his reading as the door slammed open and another one of the redheads poked his head in, "Can I sit with you everywhere else is full?" Harrison had to stop himself from rolling his eyes for he knew the boy was lying as the compartment right across from them also only had one person in it but decided not to say anything as he turned back to his book. "So I take it you are going to be a first year as well?" the boy said but Harrison ignored him as he tried to read his book. "Where is your trunk and stuff?" the boy asked but Harrison just focused on his book unaware that as he went to turn the page his bangs shifted slightly letting the sight of his scar to be seen. "Bloody Merlin your Harry Potter," the boy said and Harrison could not take it any more.

Closing his book with a snap that made the other jump he glared at the boy "My name is Harrison Potter-Black and by God won't you just shut up. I mean seriously I am reading a book something that is quite easy to see but you find it necessary to just prattle on. Also everywhere is full really? The compartment across from us only has one person in it as well."

"Yeah but they are from Slytherin," the redhead said as if that meant a single thing.

"So my sire and one of my Godparents are from Slytheirn," Harrison said.

"No they are not Lily and James were both in Gryffindor just like my entire family," the boy said proudly but making Harrison dislike the boy even more.

"Good to know I will see if I can not be sent there," Harrison said as he almost laughs at the shocked look on the boy's face as he takes his bag and head to the compartment across from them. "Do you mind if I join you the person he came to my compartment is being rather loud?" he asked as he knocked on the door to get the inhabitant's attention.

"You want to sit with me?" the older teen boy asked in shock?

"Why not can't be worse than that," Harrison said pointing his finger over his shoulder to where the redhead was almost glaring at him mouth open in shock.

"I guess you are right," the teen said with a chuckle. "Hello I am Marcus Flint fourth year."

"Harrison Potter-Black soon to be first year," Harrison said.

"Wait Harrison Potter as in Harry Potter?" Marcus asked.

"No Harrison Potter-Black as in Harrison Potter-Black I don't get how everyone seems to all know the wrong name to call me which is just close to my real one," Harrison said with a slight huff as he sat down on the bench across from the older teen. "At least I don't have to worry about it being miss called during my sorting," he said.

"Why is that?" Marcus asked.

"My Godfather promised my name would be correctly called no matter what he had to do to stop the old fool from using calling me as Harry," Harrison said pulling out his book.

"Who is your Godfather?" Marcus asked unable to think who would be able to change a name for a sorting besides a member of the staff.

"Severus oh sorry Professor Snape," Harrison said.

"Yeah he would be able to do it," Marcus said with a laugh as Harrison went back to reading his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I will just say this I love the Weasley twins but for this story Harry(Harrison) is more introverted so their rumbustious and loud nature are off putting to him.


	4. Sorting and new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison meets some new friends on the train ride, avoids Hagrid and gets sorted

For the next ten minutes Harrison read from his book as Marcus just sat looking out the window as the country side zoomed neither of them paying attention the the young redhead boy who was glaring at them through the window. Having found out who Harrison was he had tried to join them in the cabin but one growl from Marcus who had seen how the other boy annoyed Harrison had sent the redhead fleeing back to his cabin. A soft knock at the door made Harrison look up from his book hoping the idiot was not back again and seeing a kind looking witch pushing a food cart. "Anything of the trolley dears?" she ask in a kind voice.

"A couple of chocolate frogs please," Marcus said holding out some money as the witch passed over some of the treats.

"Anything for you?" she asked looking at Harrison who was looking over the food she had on her cart and only seeing treats. After Petunia had been kicked out by Vernon his Uncle had decide to make the family eat health having only small treats occasionally, something that Dudley had had a problem with at first.

"Um not to be rude but do you have any healthy food?" Harrison asked making Marcus actually choke on his frog with a little laughter.

"I do have some small ham and turkey sandwiches as well if that is more to your liking," she answered.

"Than I shall have one of them in addition to a frog please," Harrison said giving a bow that both Remus and Severus had told him to use.

"Right away dear," the witch said smiling at the boy, for not many students even ones from the older families showed her such respect, as she opened a door cleverly hidden in the cart and pulled out a sandwich under a stasis spell taking it off as she handed it to him with a single chocolate frog as he handed her the money as well as a little tip like his Uncle had taught him.

"You know I have been riding this train for four years now and I don't think I ever knew she carried anything more than sweets," Marcus said as the witch left and the pair dug into their food. Harrison just shrugged having nothing really to say to that having put his book away so as to not get it dirty. "If you do not mind me asking why did you decide to come sit with me when you left the Weasley brat? Not that I am complaining most people take a look at me and get scared of me," Marcus said checking out the card before putting it a side.

"Sorry I did not mean to interrupt your personal time I just learned long ago not to judge a book by its cover," Harrison said making Marcus laugh. Before the older boy could respond another person knocked at the door.

"Hello," the boy said with a terrified squeak as the pair look at him, especially Marcus making the boy gulp a little in fear. "Have you seen a toad I lost mine?"

"Sorry we have not," Harrison said.

"Why not ask a Prefect, they should have a pin on their chest with a "P" in the color of which house they are in," Marcus said to the frightened boy. "The have special permission to cast spells on the train and could use a summoning charm to get your toad back."

"I co-co-could not do-o-o that," the boy stammered.

"I could come with you I think I meet a Perfect when I was getting some of my books," Harrison said with a soft smile as this would give him a good reason to go look for Percy.

"I could not ask you to do that," the boy said.

"Well good thing for you you did not ask then isn't it," Harrison said, making Marcus give a little laugh, as he hoisted his bag onto his shoulder and excited the cabin. As they were at the far end of the train Harrison decided to move forward rather than check out the last car. "I am Harrison by the way," Harrison said as they walked down the car peeking into all the compartments to see if he could spot a Percy.

"Um Neville, Neville Longbottom," the other boy said.

"Well hello Neville Neviile Longbottom," Harrison said in a gentle tone hoping to put the other boy at ease a little.

"No just the one Neville," Neville said.

"Okay I will try to remember that," Harrison said as they spotted a older student coming down the train with a green "P" pinned to his chest. Grabbing Neville's hand Harrison moved forward. "Um excuse me we were told that Prefects could use magic can you summon Neville's toad?" Harrison asked. The Sixth year Slytherin Prefect looked his nose down at the pair as he pulled out his wand and began to get a description of the toad from Neville to better summon it, not that he thought that there would be many toads on the train after all the animal had fallen out of popular use before even he had started school. Both young boys watched in fascination as the older student cast the spell which caused the toad to come zooming down the hall and right into his hands. With what he hoped was a pleasant smile he handed the toad to the boy and began to move past the pair of what looked like soon to be Firsties. "Um do you know where I can find Percy Weasley he is a Perfect like you?" Harrison asked before the student went away.

"Yeah he should be a couple of cars forward. Most students don't tend to sit back here except members of my own house and few scatterings of first years such as your self," the Sixth year said.

"Why is that?" Harrison asked confused why people would avoid the place after all this car could not be different from the other could it?

"Well Slytherin House has a sort of nasty reputation," the older student said and Harrison had to nod thinking of how the redheaded idiot had reacted to Slytherin and had to laugh at the thought of him sitting in a predominate Slytherin area.

"Well that is just dumb, if you ask me which you didn't," Harrison said making the older boy's eyes widen in surprise. "I mean it is not like you are loud like the boy who thinks he is going to Gryffindor now that would be a reason to not sit with someone them being too loud and noisy," Harrison said making Neville and the Prefect laugh.

"I am sorry to tell you that the person you are looking for is actually from Gryffindor," the Slytherin Prefect said starting to like this kid.

"Yeah but he is not so loud," Harrison said before he bowed his head to the older boy, "thanks for the help."

"Don't mention it little Firstie," the older student said as the pair hurried away, Harrison to find Percy and Neville to go back to his cabin.

"Hello again Percy," Harrison said as he found the older redhead as he patrolled the hall.

"Hello Harrison pleasure to see you again," Percy said holding out his hand and shaking the younger boys. "Have you made any new friends?" Percy asked for after their meeting in the book store he had actually received a letter from the younger boy asking if Percy would be his friend.

"Well the person I sat with is okay as well as a boy I helped look for his toad," Harrison said as he came into step beside the older redhead.

"That's good" Percy said checking into the compartments to make sure no one was breaking any rules.

"Your brother is a bit of a prat?" Harrison said after a bit of walking in silence.

"What did the twins do now?" Percy asked with long suffering annoyance.

"Not them your youngest brother," Harrison said who had thankfully avoided the twins as he searched for Percy.

"Ronald?" Percy asked sure his youngest brother was not as bad as the twins but could not figure out what would cause such easy dislike after just meeting him.

"Oh is that his name you know it is hard to read when he won't shut up. He asked me all these questions about myself but never shared anything not that I wanted to learn about him would have rather sat in silence and read my book," Harrison said making Percy understand as well.

"Well don't let him get you down so what about the other two?" Percy asked as the pair moved to the next car into a primary Ravenclaw section of the train.

"Well Neville is okay even more quite then even me so he seems nice, and Marcus was rather helpful in keeping your brother away," Harrison said with a shrug.

"Please don't tell me Marcus cursed Ronald," Percy seemed to beg lifting his eyes to the roof of the train as the only Marcus he was aware of was Marcus Flint form Slytherin.

"No your brother was scared of him as well as not liking him just because he was in Slytherin," Harrison said shaking his head "I mean he does not even know what house he will be in how would he act if he got sorted into Slytherin himself just because the rest of your family is in Gryffindor does not mean he would be," Harrison said shaking his head at Ronald's blatant bias almost bigotry.

"Well Ronald does not like the house due to when we were younger our uncles had been killed by some dark wizards who had come from the house and he heard stories about them growing up," Percy explained.

"I don't mean to be rude, but so what it is not like the current students did it yet he acted like he expected Marcus to curse him and by "correcting" me by telling me both my parents had been in Gryffindor. So what if they had they are themselves just as I am myself and anyway my sire came from Slytherin it was only my bearer that had been in Gryffindor," Harrison said.

"That is a very mature attitude Harrison," Percy said a impressed with the younger boy before he noticed the scene outside the trains windows. "You might want to head back and get into your robes we will be at the station in a few minutes."

"Alright Percy see you latter," Harrison said with a wave as he rushed back to the compartment that Marcus was in.

"What took you so long?" Marcus asked having seen the other soon to be first year return a while ago.

"I meet the person I had been looking for and we chatted but he suggested I come back and put on my robes," Harrison said putting his bag down and reaching inside of it for his trunk

"Oh do you need help getting your trunk from your old cabin?" Marcus asked as he had noticed Harrison had not brought his trunk with him when he left the redhead.

"No it is in my bag," Harrison said sounding as if he was struggling with something as with some effort he pulls his trunk out and opens it before he pulls out a set of his robes.

"Ah I see an expanded and feather light charm on your bag so you can easily carry your trunk that is pretty smart," Marcus said making Harrison just shrug again as he put on his robe and pointed Wizarding hat. "You know you don't really need the hat I don't know why they keep putting it on the list usually after the opening feast no one wears it again," Marcus said.

"I had been wondering about that for during all my time in the Alley I had not seen a single person wear one," Harrison said putting the hat back into his trunk and with Marcus's help put the trunk back into his bag. Just as Harrison latched his bag back up the train pulled into the station but the pair waited a moment giving Ronald time to leave before they left the train with Marcus pointing Harrison towards the growing group of his classmates before he headed to the carriages.

Harrison found Neville, thankfully on the edges of the crowd and went to stand next to him, "Hey Neville."

"Oh hey Harrison," Neville said as the group was ushered to the boats. Harrison recognized Hagrid and made sure to duck behind some people which thanks to a lot of them were wearing the pointed hats it was easy for him to go unnoticed. Hearing the call of four to a boat Harrison and Neville went to a boat and were soon joined by a dark skinned male and a bushy haired female. The four of them did not speak to each other during the ride across, the thankfully, calm lake before they got out and joined the others to wait to enter the castle. A stern looking witch came out and gave them a welcoming speech leading them into a large empty room and telling them to wait until called upon. He could not figure out why they would do this as arriving by boats had to be slower than going by the carriages he had seen Marcus and Percy heading towards. He just assumed it was to rattle their nerves like an initiation sort of thing that he heard some groups did to newer members. Soon the room was being filled with guesses on how they were to be sorted Harrison heard Ronald's loud voice claiming that according to his older brothers they would have to fight a troll or something. Harrison found that highly unlikely as according to Hogwarts A History it mentioned that there was a Secrecy Ward on the Sorting Ceremony so that those that had gone through it would be unable to tell the ones who had not what was involved. Shortly the stern witch, which based on Professor Snape's description had to be Professor McGonagall, lead them into the Great Hall. As many of the group of new students look up at the ceiling Harrison took in all the tables noticing that one was rather loud even now and the others more subdued. Once the group was situated at the front of the hall and Harrison felt as if the seated students were drilling holes in the back of his head Professor McGonagall pulled out a short stool and a battered old hat, which as everyone looked at it began to sing.

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_   
_But don't judge on what you see,_   
_I'll eat myself if you can find_   
_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_   
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_   
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_   
_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_   
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_   
_So try me on and I will tell you_   
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_   
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_   
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_   
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_   
_Where they are just and loyal,_   
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_   
_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_   
_if you've a ready mind,_   
_Where those of wit and learning,_   
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_   
_You'll make your real friends,_   
_Those cunning folks use any means_   
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_   
_And don't get in a flap!_   
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_   
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The seated students all clapped at the Hat as it finished while Harrison's new classmates began to sweep their pointed hats off their heads if they were going to have to put the hat on to be sorted. Professor McGonagall waited for the hall to fall silent before she began to read the names of the houses. Once more Harrison noticed that when someone went to Gryffindor the already loud house made his ears hurt in their welcoming the new student. The girl who had been in his boat he learned was called Hermione Granger as she was sent to Gryffindor, while Neville was sent to Hufflepuff he even saw the boy from the robe shop, Draco Malfoy, being sent to Slytherin. "Harrison Potter-Black" was called making the hall fall silent as Harrison sent a nod of thanks to his Godfather who gave him one of his tight smirks back Before he sat down on the stool Harrison found himself looking at an old man who was giving him a random look and based on what his Godfather had told him had to be Dumbles.

" _Ah hello Harrison_ ," a voice said into his ear with a slight chuckle. " _I was told to send you no matter what you said to Gryffindor house_."

"No anything but that," Harrison silently moaned.

" _Do not worry I was told to send you there as Harry Potter not Harrison Potter-Black using your real name means I can actually send you where I see as the perfect place for you. Though it is hard to place I see your love of books and knowledge which means you would find your place in Ravenclaw. You also have a desire to be accepted but not really a fan of crowds so Hufflepuff is not for you my dear boy. So what do you want Ravenclaw or Slytherin?_ " the hat asked.

"Everyone seems to think I am important for what happened to my Godmother and bearer so I have a feeling I will learn all about them but Slytherin might be one of the few places I can learn about my sire can you send me there please?" Harrison asked actually giving the hat a slight bow as he was wearing it making the magical artifact give him a slight chuckle.

" _I see your mind is made up well then I shall send you to **SLYTHERIN**_ ," the hat said calling out the last word for the entire hall to hear as Harrison took off the hat sending his Godfather a small smile and getting a toast of his cup back as he made his way to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Marcus who smiled down at him and slapped him on his back. Harrison ignored the rest of the hall most of which was staring open mouthed at the fact that the boy-who-lived had been sent to Slytherin House but also that Marcus Flint was actually smiling. Out of everyone in the hall the only people who applauded Harrison's placement outside of his new house were Neville and Percy both of which clapped loudly for him. After a few moments Professor McGonagall came back to herself as she finished reading the names for the sorting until the other boy from the ride over, Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin as well. When Blaise took his seat some of the other first years clapping him oh his back like old friends Dumbles stood up sending a glance at Harrison and saying it was time to start the feast before saying some random words as if they were a spell to make the food appear. Harrison just shook his head the man was an idiot why not just tell everyone that the food had been prepared by the Castle's regiment of House Elves like it specified in his copy of Hogwarts A History 15 edition which had just came out that summer. As they began to eat the other first year Slytherin boys got up and walked over to him before sitting down again.

"I must say it is quite a shock to see the "Great Harry Potter" being sent to Slytherin," Draco Malfoy said with a slight sneer on his face.

"First it is Harrison Potter-Black, and secondly my sire went here, and finally why is it any of your concern," Harrison said as he spooned some mashed potatoes onto his plate.

"You have been mistaken Harrison, James was in Gryffindor," a boy who Harrison recalled was named Nott said.

"I know James was in Gryffindor but I said sire not my bearer," Harrison said as he began to eat missing the shocked look at that piece of information had on his new house mates.

"Wait I thought James had been with the Muggle Lily?" a large boy who Harrison though was called Vincent said with a look of confusion on his face.

"Yes I heard stories saying she was my mum but she was my Godmother helping my bearer raise me after my sire was declared dead," Harrison said taking a sip from the goblet and thankful that he had tried pumpkin juice before so he did not spit out out like he had at the restaurant during the summer.

"Wait so who is your sire then?" Marcus asked.

"Regulus Black," was all Harrison said as he went back to his meal wishing they would just leave him alone so he could eat in piece.


	5. Godfather's welcome speech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison is called up to Dumble's office and before heading towards his new dorms.

"Were cousins," Draco said rather loudly at hearing what Harrison said.

"Man you are as loud as a Gryffindor," Harrison angling his body away from the loud blonde boy.

" **WHAT**?!?" Draco almost shouted making Marcus, who noticed Harrison wince at the noise, glared at the blonde boy.

"He had to share his compartment with the newest Weasley," Marcus said nodding at the Gryffindor table where said boy was alternating his time glaring over at them and shoveling food into his mouth.

"That just makes it worse, Harrison how dare you compare me to that Blood Traitor," Draco said almost pouting at the Harrison.

"Blood traitor? I don't think Mr. Lupin and Professor Snape told me about that," Harrison said eagerly to learn something new.

"Why would Professor Snape teach you? Also where have you been living?" Draco asked leaning in from his seat on the other side of the table

"Well as everyone seem to think that Lily Evens had been my mother I had been sent to live with her Muggle sister," he said and saw everyone's mouths fall open in shock. "So as I was basically raised as Muggle I had to go through the pre-classes at Gringotts and the Goblins selected one of my Bearer's friends and my Godfather to be my teachers. So what are Blood Traitors?"

"There are a couple of ways that a family is given the classification as a Blood Traitor," Marcus said sitting back a little on the bench. "The most common is breaking a Marriage Contract, then there is a family being found guilty of line theft and finally is for a member of the family trying to kill off the head of his own house to claim the family title" Harry though for a moment wondering why Remus and Severus had not shared that bit of information with him his thoughts were interrupted as another person spoke up.

"So you were not raised as like some sort of prince?" one of the other first year boys asked who was even bigger larger than Dudley.

"No in fact Lily's sister treated me like a house elf for her and her son until her husband got involved," Harrison said. Before the discussion got even further the headmaster stood up making some start of term announcements about staying out of the nearby forest, a list of forbidden objects, and then finally about a corridor he told them to avoid unless they wanted a nasty death. Harrison could only shake his head at the man's dramatics thinking of what his Godfather had told him about the houses, and how the line about instant death would make some from Gryffindor try to enter the corridor anyway. After the announcements the man had them sing the school song but told everyone to pick their favorite tune leading to one of the loudest and chaotic things Harrison had ever seen especially as several students appeared to be rather tone death and butchered the thing. Thankfully after Percy's twin brothers stop singing they were dismissed for the night. A few seats down the Perfect that had helped him on the train stood up and call the first years over to him so he could show them to their Common Room. As Harrison stood up to someone hand fell on his shoulder. Looking up he saw the Professor McGonagall.

"Hello Harry the Headmaster would like to see you in his office," the stern woman said and he noticed that despite his real name getting called during the sorting she had called him Harry.

"Alright then where is Professor Snape?' he asked.

"What do you mean?" she said giving them a strange look.

"According to Hogwarts a History any underage student that meets with the Headmaster must be accompanied by either a guardian or head of their house," Harrison said shocked that the woman would not know that.

"Ah yes um," McGonagall said in a defeated tone as she caught the Potion Master as he was heading off after his students to give his normal start of term speech. Snape gave her a look and an almost hidden smile at Harrison as they followed the deputy Headmistress to a Golden Gargoyle statue where she gave what was evidently the password "Coconut Cream" before leading them up to a large ornate golden door. As the door opened Harrison got his first close up look at the man who had interfered in his life getting a better look at the man's garish robes that resembled the night sky with the Aurora Borealis randomly flashing across it.

"Ah Harry my boy it is good to meet you I am Albus Dumbledore a close personal friend to your parents," the man said giving him a grandfatherly look with a twinkle over his half moon glasses.

"Yeah so," Harrison said making Severus turn a slight chuckle into a cough while McGonagall glared at him for his disrespect. "Also as it was called during the sorting my name is not Harry it is Harrison."

"Um yes but Harry is more commonly known in our world," Albus said.

"So that does not change the fact that my name is Harrison. Now is that all you wanted to talk to me about how I should go by a different name?" Harrison asked not trusting the man.

"No I wanted to talk to you about the sorting," Albus said slightly confused at the boy behavior as well as why his spell that would put him in Gryffindor house had failed. "I know that your parents would have like to see you in their old house."

"And I did that going to the house of my sire so what is your problem?" Harrison asked in fake innocent.

"I think you have been misinformed my boy your father was in Gryffindor house as was your mother," Albus said gently.

"No my sire was in Slytherin my bearer was in Gryffindor now that that is settled I know there is nothing that actually be done for a re-sorting can only happen at the earliest during a students third year and only at the their request not a member of the staff," Harrison said getting a small nod from his Godfather.

"He is correct Albus I do not see the purpose of this meeting unless you are trying to break the rules something I am sure the board would like to hear about," Snape said as he lead Harrison out of the room as Dumbledore and McGonagall glared at them.

"You handled that very well Harrison," Snape said as he lead the young first year to the schools dungeons and up to a blank wall. "This is the the door to the Slytherin dorms to get in you need to give the password which is changed twice a year once at the start of term and then after the Yule break. This terms password is "Snake skin," Snape said and as soon as he said it a door opened from the wall. "Sorry I am late it seemed the Headmaster was up to his usual tricks," Professor said as the pair walked into the room as Harrison blanched a little as everyone in the room looked at them as they entered it. Harrison quickly made his way inside and to a corner to get out of the way as Professor Snape began his normal start of year announcements after he nodded in greeting to several students. "Hello students I am Severus Snape the Head of Slytherin house as well as the school's Potion Master. Just a warning to you first years unfortunately our house has a biased reputation just due to the fact that the last dark lord had come from this house. So for you own protection it is best to go around in groups since some students will cast spells at younger students as they go between classes. This house also has several rules that other houses do not have to deal with. First off while I understand that as young men and women you may not like everyone in the house and I do not have a issue with that, however, it is best that all problems you have are dealt with inside the dorms while in the main school it is imperative that you all keep a united front," Severus stated. "The next rule is that I have no problems with you causing some chaos around school but if you get caught and earn any type of punishment from anyone other than myself you will also serve a punishment with me. As an example if you are caught out of bed receiving a detention with Filch, the caretaker, to clean the trophy room or something you will also be cleaning out cauldrons with me the next night. On a lighter note this years Quidditch captain is Heir Marcus Flint and he has set the tryouts for the team for the next weekend. Like previous years I shall come once a week in case any of your questions with school work or what ever while the other nights I will be in my office during normal hours. Any other announcements you can find on the on the board, and with that I wish you all a good night," Severus stated as with a final wave he left out of the room.

"Hello everyone I am Darius Huckabee seventh year Slytherin Perfect, as Professor Snape said it is best to make sure we appear in a united front so if you have any problems with either your house mates or those from other houses please bring them to me as well as the other Prefects," Darius said. "I have a feeling that this year we are going to get more issues than normal due to Harrison being sorted into our house," the tall seventh year said sending a look at the small first year who was doing his best to be unnoticed in the corner. "Also for first years breakfast starts at around eight am each day, but for tomorrow I would like you to get up at around six thirty so that me and the other Prefects can give you a quick tour of the castle so that you can more easily find your classes when they start. Any questions?" he asked.

"When will we start our classes?" a dark haired girl with a pug like nose asked.

"During breakfast tomorrow Professor Snape will be passing out your time tables and your first class will be right after breakfast," Darius answered. "Unfortunately the Headmaster in his great wisdom," Darius said making the entire house chuckle at his tone that was filled with sarcasm "always seem to put our house together with Gryffindor for Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts two of the most dangerous subject here. This is an issue for Gryffindor seems to see us as their rivals for some random reason," Darius said seeing some confused faces from a couple of the first year students who were either half-blood or Muggleborn. "Also as Professor Snape stated he comes to the room once a week to help with anything we also suggest that you first years join a study groups for any subject that you might have trouble in, I know the one for History of Magic is rather full," he said as several older students chuckled. "That is all I have to say so unless there are any other questions it is time for bed for the first years, everyone else you have one more hour than you had last year. Now than first years boys first door to the left girls the same to the right," Darius said gesturing to a door way leading out of the room.

All the other first years walked to the door. As soon as the other first years left Harrison made his way out of the room and turned left. Seeing the door mark first year Harrison opened it up revealing another hallway. with two doors leading out. Seeing several name plates on the door he moved forward to find his name. Reading the other names he saw he shared his room with Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini as the other room was used by Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle . Turning the nob Harrison entered the room and saw it was decorated in the Slytherin colors with silver bed hangings with forest green sheets on the four poster beds in one side of the room while the opposite side had three desk for them to do their school work in while opposite side from the door that he entered with there was a door that looked like it lead to an attached bathroom.  
"Hello Heir Potter-Black, I am Heir Zabini," a tall dark skinned boy said holding out his hand. Recalling his lessons over the summer Harrison reached forward but rather than grabbing the other boy's hand he took hold of his forearm as a means to check to make sure the other did not have a weapon other than their wand.

"It is nice to meet you Heir Zabini," he said quietly

"And I am Heir Nott," the other boy said, who was a head taller than both him and Zabini, shaking his hand. "I don't think they actually brought your trunk," Nott said indicating the beds one of which had no trunk beside it.

"Oh that is because I have it with me," Harrison said as he took his bag off and put it on his bed. "I did not really want to trust anyone with my stuff." Harrison than surprised his dorm mates as he reached into the bag all the way to his shoulder before he began to pull something out. With a grunt he was able to get his trunk out and pulled it into place before his bed.

"Why would you keep your trunk in a magic bag?" Zabini asked.

"When I first got my stuff for school I found out that our delightful Headmaster was both stealing from me as well as having me under some enchantments and I was not willing to let him have any access to my belongings before I got them properly protected," Harrison said once more routing around in his bag before pulling out a small stack of books that he placed on the bedside table.

"And how will you accomplish that we don't know the spells to do that yet?" Nott asked liking the idea of having his own property protected from the Headmaster after hearing stories about the man from his parents.

"Oh that part is actually easy according to my Godfather all a student need to do is ask one of the Hogwarts' House Elves to make sure only the student and anyone they have approved of could access their stuff." Harrison explained seeing his roommates share a look. "Um can I speak to one of the Hogwarts' noble House Elves?" Harrison asked to the room in general.

"How can Alesto help you young student?" a House Elf dressed in the Hogwarts uniform but with a green and silver coloration showing she was a Slytherin Elf.

"Hello Alestor I was wondering if you could place a protection ward on my possessions so that only I can access them?" Harrison asked with a bow to show his support for the creature.

"I can be doing that young Master," the Elf said with a snap of their fingers as she put protection of the objects in the room that shared his magical signature.

"Um can you do that to my stuff as well?" the other tow boys asked the Elf copying the boy to the small Elf.

"Of course young Masters," she said putting wards on their belongings as well. "Before Alesto leaves I must say it is nice to have a founders Heir in this noble house." she said bowing low to Harrison who blushed before she popped away.

"Wait what?" Nott asked giving a the smaller male a surprised look.

"As I have a feeling our fellow housemates will want to know as well I will explain it later," Harrison said with a small shrug as he pulled out some parchment to write to Remus and his Uncle a letter to inform them which house he had been sorted into to send it out at breakfast when the post owls arrived.

"Alright when ever you feel comfortable with sharing we will be all ears," Heir Zabini said as he wrote his own letter to his mother, before he began to headed into the bathroom to take a shower before he went to bed. After finishing his letter Harrison climbed into his bed and pulled over one of his books to read to read before bed. As he put his book away he really hoped that he only had classes with the Gryffindors during Potions and DADA as he knew Severus would keep the members of that loud house quite like he had done with Dudley during their first couple of lesson, and he hoped whoever taught the DADA class would have the same talent so that he could actual focus on the lessons.

Thanks to an alarm all three boys woke up at around six am giving both Nott and Harrison a chance to take a shower as Zabini went through some early morning stretches and exercises and still make it out to the Common Room for the six thirty time for their tour of the castle from the Slytherin Perfects. As soon as the group left the Slytherin dorms they made their way to the Potion labs as well as showing where Professor's office was in case they needed to talk to him before they headed up into the main school. As they walked Nott turned to Harrison and asked, "So we are all here you going to explain what Alesto said last night about being a heir to a Founder?" The rest of the tour group, both first years and the Prefects turned to him making Harrison let out a deep sigh. As the group headed up the Main Staircase bypassing the Great Hall Harrison told them about the test result he received from the bank, without telling the larger group about the stuff the Headmaster had done to him.

"I can not believe you are the Heir of three houses," Draco said shocked that the boy he had taken as a Muggleborn in the robe shop was so well highly placed in their world.

"Well to according to the test I can only claim two of of them when I come of age and the third I believe is claimed by my Uncle Sirius," Harrison said as they reached the first floor and the Prefects began to show them all the classrooms on the floor.

"Wait as in Sirius Black the man who betrayed your patents?" the girl who he had learned was Miss Parkinson as her older brother was the family's Heir.

"No the one who betrayed them was someone named Peter Pettigrew, Uncle Sirius was innocent and since we learned of it the Goblins have been trying to get him free but have being blocked in the Wizengamot," Harrison explained.

"They sent a Lord of one of the Houses to Azkaban Illegally," Darius said shocked at the news as he thought of letting his father know who worked for the Daily Prophet.

"Oh when my mother hears of this she is going to raise Hell," Draco said knowing how important family was to both his parents and even if they did not like each other he knew she would not let a member of her family to stay in the prison when he was innocent. Most of the other students vowed they would also talk to their families about helping get his uncle free as the went through their tour. During the tour the Slytherin group ran into groups from both the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses as their first years also were given tours of the castle. All three tour groups arrived at the Great Hall ten after eight am and saw that apart from Percy and a handful of students that there were no Gryffindor students at their table. A half hour latter the Gryffindor students began to enter the halls barely arriving before the post arrived. Harrison had expected only Hedwig to show up but he was surprised as a flock of owls arrived before him almost knocking over his morning grape juice as they tried to deliver their letters first. Darius seeing the shocked look on his face waved his wand as he summoned all the letters to him and put them into stacks before the young first year Slytherin. Once their letters were gone the owls quickly flew away until only Hedwig remained her feathers sticking up in annoyance at the other birds, as she hopped over to her owner and nuzzled against him before he gave he a pet and some bits of bacon before he attached his letters for Remus and Uncle Vernon. With a soft hoot Hedwig flew away with her letter as Harrison turned to the stack of letters people had sent him. He saw that a few were starting to smoke a little making him think of the Howler things that Snape had told him about. As he did not recognized the address from the sender he quickly grabbed them and tossed them into the fire before they could scream at him. When the Howlers were gone the stack now had only ten letters one of which had been sent by Remus so he put that aside for latter turning back to the nine letter scratching his head as to who would be writing to him. He only got through the first couple of line for each letter before he crumpled them up as most were from people he did not know trying to tell him to change his Hogwarts' House, with one each for him to join Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, while the other seven were all nearly the same telling him he needed to be in Gryffindor and that he was not safe in Slytherin. He could not figure out what gave these people the idea that they could tell him what house he should belong to just because of what he had done as a baby, The worst one appeared to be from Percy's mom telling him that his parents would be so ashamed of him for being in such a dark house and she would not allow any friend of her son to belong to such a house. He really could not figure that out Percy had not seemed to mind the house he end up in based on the amount of applause Percy had given him after his sorting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note on the names: The reason Draco, Marcus and Darius's first names are used rather than their last is due to family relationship (Draco) and their roles in the house as Quidditch Captain and Prefect. While Theo, Blaise, and Pansy are only called by their last name is due to there is yet a bond to form between them and Harrison. Once they are familiar enough with each other they will be called by their first name. Also The only reason I did not have Molly send an Howler, yet, like you would expect is due to her trying to foster a relationship between him and her kids.


	6. Yesterday Problems are Today's Headaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison and the rest of the school get used to him being a Slytherin.

Harrison was sure that Percy did not mind that he was in Slytherin but the letter from the older male's mother planted a seed of doubt in him, so he decide to see if he could find Percy during one of his breaks to see if the applause during his sorting had been fake. Just at that moment Professor Snape was walking down the table handing out the students scheduled smiling as he gave them to both his Godsons. "What was that about I don't think I have ever seen Professor Snape smile before?" Marcus asked in surprise.

"He is my Godfather," both Harrison and Draco said at the same time than looked at each other in shock.

"I did not know he was anyone else Godfather," Draco said giving Harrison a searching look tilting his head at the other boy.

"I don't think he knew about it until Gringotts contacted him after I went through an Inheritance test," Harrison said before he turned back to his meal and looked in annoyance at all the owl prints in his food. Chewing the inside of his lip he pushed his plate aside before grabbing a fresh one and put some bacon and eggs on it as he poured some milk into his goblet. Harrison was halfway through his meal when the majority of the Gryffindors finally started to arrive to eat their breakfast including the Percy's younger brother who arrived last sending a look of anger at Harrison and his friends. Paying it no need Harrison saw that the first class on was History of Magic with the Ravenclaws looking at the rest of his schedule he was a little disappointed to see he did not have Potions with his Godfather until Friday. At the Gryffindor house's arrival the noise level in the hall grew exponentially making Harrison groan as he grabbed his bag and headed to class the noise putting him off his meal.

Arriving at the classroom Harrison chose a seat at the back and began to pull out his supplies from his bag before even the second student arrived. "Ready for class Harrison?" Heir Nott asked taking the seat next to him.

"Yeah you left the Great Hall in quite a hurry," Draco said taking the seat on his cousins other side.

"Everything alright?" Heir Zabini asked taking the last seat at the four person desk.

"Those Lions were just too loud for my taste," Harrison said quietly making Draco let out a soft chuckle.

"Just be glad you did not stay and see the Weasel eat I don't know how Ronald did not choke with the amount of food he was putting into his mouth," Heir Nott said looking a little green at the memory of the other's table manners. The group shared a small laugh as the rest of the class came into the room. Harrison was both looking forward to and dreading this class for he had always liked History which only grew when he started his pre-lessons with Remus, but during one of the last lessons Remus informed him that the Hogwarts Professor of the subject tended to put most of the students to sleep in a low droning voice though he had said that some had the talent to stay awake. Harrison hoped he had the talent to stay awake as Professor Binns came into the room via the blackboard. He felt like kicking Remus as he had not been told that the Professor had been a ghost making him and several others who had grown up in the Muggle world give a small sound of shock. To his joy Harrison found out that he was one of the few in the class who had been able to resist the ghost historian's voice which his housemates were so grateful for he could help them with their homework and study for their test. As they were leaving the class Harrison started to hear people start to talk about him.

"Did you see him there right in that group of snakes the one with the pony tail," he head someone say.

"I can't believe he got sorted into that house his parents would be pissed," another said.

"Doesn't he know he is surrounded by baby Death Eaters?" someone asked.

"I hear he thinks he is Pureblood someone needs to tell him the truth."

"He states that Sirius Black is both his uncle and innocent that is not true is it?" Harrison wanted to bang his head into a wall as he heard what the others were saying about him as his housemates moved in to surround him like a honor guard as they made their way down to Herbology with the Hufflepuffs.

"Hello Harrison," Neville said as he joined the four Slytherins at their table for the lesson.

"Hey Neville enjoying class so far?" Harrison asked.

"It is okay, though I have a question are you really best friends with Ron Weasley?" Neville asked.

"That came out of nowhere where would you get that idea?" Harrison asked back,

"Well I just came from Charms with the Gryffindors and Ron was boasting that he was your best friend," Neville said.

"I could not even sit in the same compartment with him on the train ride for more than a hour so no he is not, nor do I see us ever being friends," Harrison said rolling his eyes as he puts his trowel down harder than he planned making a small dent in the wooden table and getting a raised eyebrow from Professor Sprout causing him to blush. For once he was thankful to all the time Petunia had made him work in the garden as he was second in the class right behind Neville. As he had a free period after Herbology before lunch Harrison decided to check out the library, and he was glad he did as he walked into a room filled with more books than he could have ever imagined.

"Can I help you young man?" a stern woman woman who had grey hair in a tight bun asked leering at him over small rectangular framed glasses.

"I just wanted to take a look at the library," Harrison said before asking "how many can I take out at a time?"

"I prefer if you only take one of my books at a time young man," the woman said.

"Okay is there any other restrictions?" Harrison asked opening up more than he had with most people due to his love of books.

"Just that you can not take books out of the Restricted Section without proper approval from a Professor," Madam Pince said.

"Alright then," Harrison said moving to nearest book shelf and taking a book the sounded interesting pulled it off and carried it to one of the tables. As was her want she watched the boy to see how he treated her books, as she loved all the books in her library and if he showed them proper respect she would decided to let him take out more than one. She had to smile as the young Slytherin showed the books, in her opinion, the respect they deserved unlike the first year Gryffindor girl that had been hear earlier. Harrison was so into his book he barely noticed that it was almost time for lunch until someone stopped at his table.

"Not hungry Harrison?" they asked causing him to look up with a smile to see Percy.

"Oh hey Percy I was just too absorbed in this book," Harrison said happy to see his older friend. "Just let me check this book out quick I want to talk to you about something as we go to lunch," he said as he hurried up to the desk and checked the book out finding the woman was nicer to him this time for some reason.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Percy asked as the pair left for the Great Hall.

"Do you mind that I am in Slytherin?" Harrison asked the seed of doubt seeming to wrap itself around his heart.

"What makes you say that?" Percy asked confused looking down at him.

"One of the letters I got this morning was from your mother telling me she was not going to let her son be friends with a Slytherin," Harrison said.

"First off I have no problem with what house you are in I never really cared about all that stuff. And unfortunately I don't think I was the one she was referring to is my youngest brother Ronald, for in case you have not heard has been telling anyone who will listen that you and he are "best friends" I am sorry," Percy said shaking his head at his little brother's attitude.

"Yeah I heard from Neville Longbottom about him telling people in their Charms class. I really don't care for the more he tells the to people the more people are going to see what type of person he is when the truth comes out, which it always does," Harrison said with a shrug.

"You definitely belong in Slytherin Harrison," Percy said with a laugh as he ruffles Harrison's hair.

"What do you want Weasley are you picking on Harrison?" Draco voice asked as the pair turn a corner.

"Knock it off Draco, Percy is not like his brothers he is a good guy," Harrison said seeing Percy get an annoyed look at the tone from the blonde boy.

"And where did you get to cousin?" Draco asked turning to him.

"The library or do I need your permission to go some where quiet?" Harrison shot back glaring at Draco.

"Calm down Harrison he was worried after you left or do you not recall what Professor Snape told us last night," Heir Zabini said placing himself between his two housemates and holding up his hands in a calming gesture.

"Sorry I just wanted to check out the schools supply of books," Harrison said with a slight blush.

"I am sorry as well cousin if I told you who you could or could not be friends with I would be no better than Ronald," Draco said sending Percy a look. Letting out a deep sigh Draco than bowed to the older Weasley, "Perfect Weasley I am sorry for the insult to your family as well as my misjudgment towards you." Percy looked rather shocked at the apology as he took a couple of moment to respond.

"That is alright Heir Malfoy I can understand your thought process with the lies my youngest brother has been spreading about your cousin," Percy responded back to him as the group reached the Great Hall and headed to their separate tables. Once Harrison and the others reached their seats they looked up in time to see what looked like Percy telling off Ronald as the redhead seemed to be rather angry if his red faces, matching the same color as his hair was any indication. The group of Slytherin began to chuckle at the younger redhead look like he was throwing a tantrum as he was told off in the middle of the Great Hall. Unknown to Harrison the others having noticed that he did not like loud noises had talked to some of Professor Snape during their free period to ask him if he could cast a charm on the Slytherin table so that no matter where Harrison sat the sounds of the hall would be muffled for him. Thus it was Harrison could not explain why the soft argument drew the attention of one of the Professors over to the pair of redheads to break up their argument which was causing quite a scene in the hall.

After lunch Harrison and the others only had a double period of Charms once more with the Ravenclaws. As the Professor took attendance when he reached Harrison's name he actually fell off his seat in joy much to Harrison's annoyance as for he never did like to be the center of attention, but at least it was only one small occurrence before they began their lesson. As it was a double period the first part was theory on the spells they would be working on while the rest was the actual practical approach. Harrison recalled his lessons with Remus about cores and their talents with certain branches of magic as he was one of the first to correctly use the spell to change the color of a object earning him ten points. The others congratulated him as they the room for supper making Harrison blush a little at the attention though rather pleased with himself for earning ten points in his first day as they passed the hourglasses that kept track of the points. He saw that three of the houses were actually quite close in points but Gryffindor was almost in the negatives, due to Ron's tantrum during lunch where he chewed out a Prefect, even if it was his brother, and one of the teachers. "I don't think I have ever seen the Gyffindorks so low so quickly," Marcus said with a laugh as he walked passed the group ruffling Harrison's hair. The others laughed as Harrison began to pull his hair back into his pony tail giving the the older boy an annoyed look which only made Marcus chuckle at him.

"What is with the older students and my hair?" Harrison moaned bringing about more laughter.

"Heir Potter I would like to speak to you after supper," Professor Snape said as he went to his seat at the head table. Through the rest of the meal Harrison worried that he had gotten into trouble when he had gone off on his own before lunch and had little appetite but would not leave the table until he saw his Godfather finish his meal and head out of the Hall. "It is alright Harrison," Snape said as he entered the man's office a few moments latter filled with fear "you are not in trouble I just wanted to know how your first day of classes went." Breathing a sigh of relief Harrison took one of the black dragon leather wing bank chairs in the room and accepted a small tray of biscuits from him.

"It was not bad, apart form being talked about behind my back as I made my way to class a fellow student telling everyone that he is my best friend and a flock of owls all telling me I needed to change houses due to my parents being disappointed in me," Harrison shared munching on the edge of the biscuit. "But worse of all is that no one seems the believe me when I tell them who my parents are. Um, sir I have a question that has been on my mind for a bit," he said looking up at his head of house.

"No need to be so formal Harrison when it is just the two of us you can call me Severus," Severus said.

"Alright how come according to my Inheritance Test my bearer was called James Black yet I am Harrison Potter-Black?"

"Ah I have a guess as I was not really around during that time you might want to send a owl to Remus to be absolutely sure," Severus said. "I would think that since Regulus had an older brother that could carry on the Black line while James was the only child and the last of his line your parents decided to call you Harrison Potter-Black. Either that or after your sire went missing as a way to protect you since the dark lord was after you they had made it look as if you were the son of James and Lily and it would have been strange for you to be known as Harrison Black when Regulus was gone."

"I guess that makes sense I still wish that I could go by Harrison Black maybe then everyone would not act l can achieve miracles," Harrison said nodding his head in thought.

"Please tell me that is true from your own housemates?" Severus asked leaning forward and placing a hand on Harrison's knee.

"No they are all good though a little overprotective of me," Harrison said with a small chuckle "It is mostly the Gryffindors, apart from Percy who seem to think I am so great I see it in their faces as if they can not decide if they should for some reason worship me for my name yet hate me for what house I am in. Thankfully Draco, Heir Zabini and Heir Nott see me for the person I am rather then who they thought I should be," Harrison said.

"That is good I think you have found some good friend there Harrison," Severus said taking his hand of his Godsons knee to reach up and ruffle the boy's hair only for Harrison to see the movement and lean back into his chair and place his hands protectively over his head giving his Godfather a cold look making the Potions Master throw his head back and let out a deep belly laugh at his Godson.


	7. Class with the Gryffindorks

The next day at breakfast Harrison got a letter of congratulations from both Uncle Vernon as well as Remus. As Hedwig ate some of his bacon Harrison quickly scribbled a letter to Remus asking him if he knew why his name was Potter-Black rather than Black as Severus had suggest. Hedwig gave a exasperated hoot seeing him roll up the letter and hold it out for her but she gave him a playful nip before heading out to deliver it. Returning to his breakfast Harrison became aware of a great deal of muttering around him and saw most students were bending over the Magical newspaper. Seeing the look on his face Draco, who was sitting next to him this morning, shifted the paper letting him see the article that most in the hall were reading.

**Lord of House Black Imprisoned Without Trial.**

_You read that correctly my dear readers Lord Sirius Black has spent the last ten years in Azkaban the world's worst Magical Prison without a trial. Imagine my surprise yesterday when I was caught in what could only be called a storm of Owls all telling me the same thing. It seems the nephew of Lord Black has just started Hogwarts this year and had let it slip that the dangerous ex-Death Eater had never even received a trial after his capture. If I had thought that was strange I was in for a further shock to learn the identity of the nephew was one Harrison, some times referred to as Harry, Orion Potter-Black. It seems that unlike what we have been told Harry Potter is not the child of James Potter and Lily Evens, who as it turns out was never married to James. No James Potter was Harry's Bearer while the boy-who-lived's Sire was Regulus Black younger brother of Lord Black. To run a fact check I decided to pay a visit to Gringotts bank and check the Black family records, to my surprise the Goblins did not make me run the gauntlet of bureaucracy to get at their records as they showed me not only the recent Black family tree (see page 5 for copy) but also let me peruse the Wills of both James Potter and Regulus Black (see page 7 for a edited copy of the wills. The fact that Lord Black was the Uncle and Brother-in-law of Harry and James makes it highly unlikely that he would betray them to He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named and with reading James's Will it even states that Lord Black was not the Secret Keeper of James and Lily, who as it turns out is Harry Godmother not mother, as we have been told but Peter Pettigrew. One can only wonder why shortly after Lord Black's arrest did Albus Dumbledore come forward and tell then Minister Millicent Bagnold that Lord Black had been James and Lily Potter's Secret Keeper. This is all the more troubling as Albus Dumbledore would often tell others after the events of that Halloween that he had been the one to cast the Fidelius Charm to protect James and Harry Potter._

Harrison could not read anymore as he leaned back shaking his head. Yes he was happy that this might get his Uncle free but as whoever wrote this seemed to refuse to use his real name or James's married name it was just annoying him. Though he did like the fact that his Uncle was always referred to as Lord Black while Dumbledore, who had multiple titles, was only called his name. Seeing Draco was finished with the paper Harrison pulled it closer to him and quickly turned to page seven to read his Sire's will.

**Will of Regulus Black (edited to not share inheritance he passed on and to who)**

_I, Regulus Alnilam Black being of sound mind and body leave this my last will and testament let all that have come before it be considered null and void. James my love I am sorry to leave you to raise our child alone but I feel that I must take care of this last bit myself. And my son Harrison I can only regret that I did not have the time to get to know you or see you grow up to be the outstanding Wizard I know you will be. Sirius as I said multiples is our youth you need to heed your own name and get serious about what is going on pranks and jokes are good but you need to let some things go but most importantly live well brother and do not morn me over long. Lily I know I am asking a lot of you but please help James raise Harrison I have a feeling he is going to need all the help he can get. Remus my old friend I do hope you get your both your Masters as well as your wish to become a teacher chin up and give them Hell. Peter what can I say I hope you find your courage one of these days take care of yourself you have been looking quick pale as of late. Severus my oldest friend, I beg you once again please forgive James for the follies he made in our youth I want Harrison to know you. After all the rest of his family is Gryffindors he needs to know some Slytherin Pride. (Next part taken out due to Inheritance)_   
_As I go to do my part towards ending this idiotic war I can only say once more leave my love to my family and friends morn me not live and hope for a good life in both laughter and love._

Harrison had not even realized he had started crying until Draco pulled him over and ran a pocket handkerchief over his face to wipe away the tears. Sending a look up at the high table and seeing a smile from his Godfather, as well as the thunderous look on Dumbles' face as he read the paper, Draco pulled Harrison out of the hall and to their first class of the day. Once the pair had taken empty seats in the back of the empty room Draco helped Harrison put himself back together before the others arrive. "Thanks Draco," Harrison said leaning into his cousin's shoulder for a bit enjoying the silence of the empty class room.

"Don't mention it Cousin," Draco said ruffling Harrison's hair earning him a nasty look.

"Do you think you will ever stay for the entire breakfast?" Heir Zabini said taking the empty seat beside him as Heir Nott took the last one.

"It all depends on the post I guess," Harrison said with a shrug as he began to pull his books out for the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Harrison was a little nervous for his class for two main reasons one he did not like the idea of attacking anyone no matter how much they might earn it, case and point Percy's younger brothers, but also it was his fist class with the Gryffindors and he did not want to deal with all the noise they made. Speak of the devil and he shall appear as the door to the room burst open and a crowd of loud students walked in dressed in the colors of Gryffindors. He did see one student dressed in red that was quite at least as one of the people he had noticed in the library walked in with her nose in book, maybe there was some hope for the house after all.

"Hey Harry come and sit up front with me," Ron said, well more like ordered in Harrison's opinion.

"Why?" was all he said as Draco and Heir Zabini leaned towards him protectively.

"Why because we are friends now that I am here you do not have to sit with those slimy snakes," Ron said loudly making sure everyone heard him as the other Slytherins in the room shot him nasty looks that he either ignored or did not see.

"No," Harrison said simply as he opened a note book and readied his quill ignoring the redheaded pest.

"Alright Malfoy what did you do to my friend?" Ron asked loudly, it seems the boy did not have a normal inside voice.

"First of all my Cousin did nothing to me, secondly I am not nor have I ever been your friend, you talk about sitting with "slimy snakes" well where else would I sit beside with members of my own House," Harrison said making the room fall instantly quiet as only Draco, Heirs Nott and Zabini had ever heard him talk so much. " And finally my name is not Harry it is Harrison now why don't you be a good little lion cub and go join the circus or something." Harrison's friends and the other Slytherins in the room laughed as Ron's face turned a bright red to match his hair but before he could do anything the Professor arrived. It seemed that Harrison's feelings about the class had been correct it was full two hours of torture with how loud the Gryffindors, he might just take a leaf from Marcus' book and call them the Gryffindorks, coupled with how useless the Professor was. Even the girl who had arrived with her nose in a book was horrible, often interrupting the Professor with questions and comments always in the same bossy sounding voice making everyone groan both Slytherin and Gryffindorks. By the end of class Harrison wanted to seek asylum in the Library but unfortunately he did not have any free periods that day so he was forced to join the others as they made their way to Transfiguration, with the Hufflepuffs.

This was another class Harrison was not looking forward to just due to how the Professor had acted after the welcoming feast, and than add to the fact that Percy had informed him that she was the head of Gryffindor house made him want to bang his head against his desk. Unlike most other classrooms he had yet seen the Transfiguration room had separate desk for everyone meaning rather than share with his friends they sat around him. With Draco sitting right in front of him, Heir Nott to his left and Heir Zabini sitting behind him as he had saved the desk on his right for Neville who looked quite shaken as he took the offer seat. "What's up Neville?" Harrison asked.

"I just had potions," the other boy said as if that explained it.

"Yeah and?" Draco prompted turning around to join in the discussion before class started.

"I know he is your guys' Head of House and everything but Professor Snape is one scary guy I almost melted my cauldron I was so nervous as he walked around the room thankfully the person I was paired up with noticed before anything happened," Neville said laying his head on his desk and letting out a deep sigh as the four Slytherins bit their lips to stop themselves from laughing while Harrison gently rubbed Neville's back. When it was time for the class to start there was no sign of Professor McGonagall as several of the students began to mutter to each other asking if the class had been canceled or something.

"I would not put it pass her it is said she only really respects her Lion Cubs," Draco said using the nickname Harrison had used earlier for Ron.

"She is already here," Harrison said quietly making the people sitting around him snap their heads towards him.

"What do you mean like some disillusionment charm? Heir Nott asked.

"No she is sitting right there," Harrison said lifting his left arm and pointing to the cat sitting on top of the teacher's desk making the students gasp in shock a the pronouncement. The cat nodded its head as it leap from the desk top and in mid-air transformed back into the stern older woman.

"Very good Harry ten points to Slytherin," she began.

"Harrison," Harrison said interrupting her much to her annoyance and his friends amusement

"What?" she asked with an edge to her voice

"My name is Harrison I do not like to be called Harry," he said seeing she was not impressed with his statement.

"Fine Harrison but for disrespect for a Professor I am afraid I will have to remove those ten points from Slytherin," she said with a smile as if she thought he would raise an issue with it, but all he did was shrug his shoulders and opened his book. Professor McGonagall gave a brief introduction to her class as she walked around the room before turning her desk into a warthog for a moment before changing it back. She than gave them their assignment of changing matchsticks into needles before she began to walk around the room to watch them work. Harrison did not see why the assignment was so hard for some of his classmates as he read the course book for a bit before he pulled out his wand and easily shifted the wooden match to a metal needle. Neville, and Heir Zabini gasped in shock as Harrison picked up the needle and to prove its was a complete change pricked his finger with it. "Very good Harrison two points for getting it done on the first try," Professor McGonagall said from his blind spot making him jump and turning the small prick into lodging the needle into his finger. His four friends glared at the woman having noticed that she had waited until after the needle was pressed to his flesh before she had spoken. McGonagall had a smirk on her face as she walked to check on some other student as with a grimace Harrison pulled the needle painfully from his left pointer finger and accepted a handkerchief from Draco to wrap his now bleeding digit in.

"Professor," Harrison said raising his non-injured hand.

"Yes Harrison?" she asked.

"Can I go the to hospital wing to have the Matron look at my finger?" he asked as McGonagall turned to look at the clock.

"The class is almost over you can wait until afterwards," she said with another smirk playing around her lips making Harrison's friend bite their tongue lest they tell her off and lost their own points. Evidently McGonagall's definition of almost over was thirty minutes by which time the white handkerchief Draco had given him was stained a little red. Harrison knew that since the needle was recently transfigured by magic the wound it had caused would only be able to be closed with magic, which is why he had only planned on poking himself without breaking the skin for his test. After class was over all five boys headed to the Hospital Wing and had Madam Pomfrey fix his finger who joined them in their annoyance aimed towards McGonagall.

"Don't worry boys I shall take care of it," Madam Pomfrey said after she had gotten the whole story and easily closed the wound in Harrison's finger making a promise to herself to have a serious talk with Minerva about how she treated the students. The group thanked her as they headed to lunch with Harrison in the middle of the others letting his smaller form be blocked so people would not start asking him about the article again. Even they arrived late for lunch Harrison, and the other Slytherins were not worried as they had the afternoon off due to having Astronomy that night. Rather than head to the library after lunch Harrison decided to head back to the his room to take a quick nap as he had never stayed up so late before and he wanted to be fully awake for the class.

"Time for supper," someone called sticking their head through the door to wake him up.

"Thank you Heir Zabini," Harrison said with a slight yawn and stretch as he climbed out of his bed.

"You know you can call me Blaise right?" Blaise asked with a slight chuckle as Harrison put his hair back into a ponytail.

"Alright Blaise, I just did not want to seem overly familiar," Harrison said with a small smile. "During my prep-lessons both Professor Snape and Mr. Lupin said until I have been given permission I should always refer to others by either their titles or last name."

"And that is all well and good but since we share a room as well as, well I don't know about Theo, but I see you as a friend you can drop protocol alright," Blaise said.

"I will try to remember that Blaise," Harrison giving the taller black boy a smile at the joke as they both knew how good his memory was. During supper Harrison was also given permission to use not only Theodore Nott's, but also Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle's first names. After the meal the group headed back to the Common Room to work on the homework they had received. The group had circled up several tables as they worked on their essays, everyone thankful for Harrison's ability to resist Professor Binns' voice as they worked on their History of Magic essays for the next day. "How do you think he grades these?" Harrison asked as he finished his paper and rolled it up and placing it into a special compartment in his school bag to hold his homework rolls in place.

"Ah don't ask me that I don't want to think about that," Vincent cried out who was having the hardest time out of all of them with the work.

"I mean he can hardly hold them let alone mark them when he grades them. Do you think he reads them and dictates the notes to maybe a House Elf or something?" Harrison suggested causing Draco begin to giggle as he finished his own essay.

"What is so funny little Firstie?" Marcus said walking past and ruffling Harrison's hair making the dark hair boy decide he was going to research to see if there were any spell that would prevent people from messing with his hair.

"Harrison was wondering how Professor Binns grades his homework since he was a ghost and can not touch it," Blaise explained as Draco was still in the middle of his fits of giggles.

"You know I don't think I have ever heard anyone worry about it," Marcus said letting out a deep belly laugh that caused others to join in as the question was brought up to the others. Harrison could not help but blush a little as he left the room due to the overwhelming noise of the laughter heading back to his room to finish his school work only coming out when it was time to head up to Astronomy.

The rest of the week went just as smoothly for Harrison and his friends, at least on his third day he was able to stay the entire breakfast before class. The only down side was the younger Weasleys were still their annoying selves. It seems the twins decided to prank him for some reason by making his robes take on the appearance as if he was a Gryffindork. He assumed they were trying to get a rise out of him but all he did was raise an eyebrow at the change in clothes before he asked for Madam Pince since they had decided to this in the library, to change his robes back. With a smile and flick of her wand she put his clothes back in order before banishing the twins from the library for the day. With a roll of his eyes Harrison went back to his work only for a book to bang loudly onto his work table causing him to look up into the face of the bushy haired Gryffindor girl. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"I have decided to help you since you will need it to pass our classes," she said with a bossy tone.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Harrison asked tilted his head in confusion.

"Well I am the smartest witch of our year and it is a burden but I just have to help all you idiots," she said.

"Yeah, no I don't think I need that type of help," Harrison said as he begins to put his work back in the bag. "Also if you feel the need to help people it might be a good idea to be a little nicer and introduce yourself." Leaving the girl who now had an ugly look on her face he walked over and said farewell to Madam Pince before heading out. Harrison decided to add her to the growing list of Gryffindorks to avoid as he made his way back to the dorms via a hidden passage Severus had shown him to avoided the crowded corridors. He really wished he had the map that Remus had told him about over the summer only to stop in place as he remembered Remus said it was somewhere at Hogwarts. With a grin he changed his path to from the Common Room to Severus's office. Thankfully his Godfather did not have class as Harrison was invited inside after he knocked.

"Ah Harrison what can I help you with?" Severus asked.

"I was wondering if you could performing a Summoning charm on the Marauder's Map that Remus told us about?" Harrison taking his now normal seat before the fire.

"Can I ask why you want the map?" Severus asked taking his seat and placing a glass of grape juice before Harrison.

"I want to use it to help me avoid some of the Gryffindorks," Harrison said with a shrug as he took a sip of his favorite drink.

"But not for pulling pranks on them right?" Severus asked arching an eyebrow at him.

"Oh yes can you see me do that, and I will not share it with Draco and the others as well if you are worried about that," Harrison said.

"Alright just wanted to be sure," Severus said as with a flick of his wand as he used the description of the map Remus had given them to summon the map. The pair waited a second each finishing off their drinks before an old bit of parchment slide out from under the door and into the Potion Master's hands. Looking down he saw the map was already in use and it was actually focused in on his office. With a look of concentration Severus cast a quick spell that would make the map no long respond to summoning charms as he gave it back to Harrison. "You do recall how Remus told us how to activate and turn it off correct?" Severus asked.

Harrison took out his wand and without looking at the map touched it and muttered," Mischief Managed" which blacked the entire map as he put it into his bag. The pair spent the time before supper talking about how Harrison's first week had gone so far. "Well classes have been okay and everything would be perfect if Percy's younger brothers were not such prats and now one of the first year Gryffindork girls had decided on her own that I would need her help in class. Which I think is rather strange since I have only one class with her at the moment." Harrison said.

"Ah I think I can see why you wanted the map," Severus said with a slight chuckle.

"But on the bad news front I have still not found a spell that would prevent people from messing with my hair," Harrison said crossing his arms across his chest and actually pouting a little.

"I don't think I have any spells I know of that can do that," Severus said laughing at his Godson's disappointed face. At dinner that night it seems the Weasley Twins were in a mood as they glared at everyone for some reason, making Severus smile to himself thinking he had figured out who had the map before he summoned it away. That would explain how they had been able to pull some of their pranks over the years. During the meal Severus also had some words with Minerva about not letting Harrison go to the Hospital Wing after he had basically stabbed himself with the magical needle thanks to her surprising him.

"I am sure there was no problem Severus my boy," Albus said butting in.

"I hate to disagree but by the time he got to my Wards he had been bleeding for at least half an hour," Poppy said glaring at Transfiguration Professor "If that happens to another student in your class I will bring it up to the board." Both Albus and Minerva looked as if they had wanted to continue on protest but thought better of arguing with the Matron.

On Friday Harrison received a letter from an unfamiliar owl which after reading it saw it was from Hagrid inviting him to afternoon tea after Potions class. With a shake of his head Harrison balled the letter up into a ball and threw it into the fire. "What's up Harrison?" Vincent asked.

"You recall how I told you about who had first taken me to get my school supplies right?" Harrison asked.

"The groundskeeper Hadid or something" Blaise said "what about him?"

"Well he decided to ask me to stop over for tea during our break," Harrison said shaking his head.

"Am I missing something here?" Gregory asked confused why the other boy would not want free food.

"Well due to my Aunt's lies to my Uncle when my Hogwarts's letter arrive we had left my house and after collecting my stuff Hagrid dropped me off back home a full day before my family was set to return. If it had not been a Portkey from the Goblins I would have been left alone for a full twenty-four hours by myself without food," Harrison said noticing the shocked looked on the faces of his friends at how anyone could treat a child like that.

"So I take it you do not plan on going?" Theo asked.

"Is they sky blue? Of course not," Harrison said making the other's laugh as they pack up to head to potions. Arriving before the Gryffindorks the Slytherin students take up places on one side of the room and doing as Severus instructed him during the pre-lessons removed his robe and hung it on one of the hooks so that it would be out of the way during the brewing. Seeing the logic in that the rest of the Slytherins also removed their robes as well leaving them in their green and silver Slytherin long sleeve vest. They were setting up the cauldrons and scales the Gryffindorks finally arrived giving their now robeless classmates strange looks as they take their own seats and began to set up their own supplies.

Professor Snape sweep into the class room nodding his head at the Slytherins as he walked to the front of his class. "Welcome to Potions you are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach" Professor Snape said. "Now can I ask whose idea it was to take off your robes in my classroom?" Snape asked looking at the Slytherin students and making several of the Gryffindork smile as they thought the others were about to be punished.

"I did," Harrison said from his place in the front row.

"Very good Harrison ten points to Slytherin for not being a dunderhead and showing proper brewing safety," Snape said making the Gryffindorks' faces fall in shock.

"Professor what do you mean," the bushy haired witch said throwing her hand into the air but not waiting to be called on.

"Well Miss...."

"Hermione Granger," she responded.

"Well Miss Granger let me ask you a quick question do you think it is a good idea to wear flowing school robes around an open flame. Do you not notice that I am wearing tighter clothing?" he asked with an arched eyebrow. As Hermione thought about what he had said the Gryffindorks followed suit as they took off their robes. "Now lets see how well you have all prepared for this class," Severus said as he began to walk among the four persons desk. "Who can tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione and several students raised their hands. "Heir Malfoy," Snape called.

"It creates a powerful sleeping potion know as the the Draught of Living Death," Draco said smugly making his friends roll their eyes at him.

"Correct Heir Malfoy," Professor Snape said. "Alright who can tell me where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Once more several students raised their hands this time Hermione being the one to be called on.

"It is found in the stomach of a goat and can be used to to combat most poisons," Hermione said smugly sending a superior look at Harrison as if to show him that he need her.

"Very good Miss Granger," Snape said "now finally what is the difference, Mr. Weasley, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" The youngest of Percy's brother looked startled at being called on and began to flipping through the pages of his potions book in search of the answer as Hermione who was sitting behind him lifted her hand up and waver it around to get called on again.

"I don't know sir," Ron said after about three minutes and Hermione was actually standing up to get called on.

"Ms. Granger sit down you have been given my chance to answer a question anyone else like a go how about you Heir Potter-Black?" Professor Snape asked gently turning away from the Lions and giving him a gentle smile.

"Well sir monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite," Harrison said softly giving his first answer for any of his classes.

"Very good Harrison three points to Heir Malfoy, Ms. Granger and Heir Potter-Black for correctly answering the questions correctly. For the rest of the lesson we shall be working on a potion to cure boils the instructions are on the board," Snape said as he flicked his wand at the blackboard making the directions appear "Please pair up into groups of two to make this potion. At the end of the lesson please bottle up your mixture for grading." As Harrison was sitting on the same side of the desk they teamed up to make the potion. The rest of the class went by smoothly with not a single problem unless you could counted a the hiss of Hermione's voice as she ordered her partner what to do in brewing, though since she had the misfortune of being paired with Ronald Weasley it was a good thing as she caught him at least three times from making a mistake that could have destroyed their cauldron. As he walked around the classroom checking out how everyone was doing, Severus leaned in close and told saw that Draco and Harrison had the best potion in the class. At the end of class as everyone brought their potions prepared Potions up to the front Professor Snape cast a vanishing charm on the rest of the potions before he assigned the class a foot and a half at minimum parchment on how each of the ingredients reacted to each other before dismissing them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snape's line in greeting the class as well as his questions are direct quotes from the book.


	8. Wands and Second Languages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison receives some news from home, has issues with his wand and meets a new friend

After Potions Harrison headed to the familiar confines of the library followed by a disinterested Blaise, and Theo. Both boys gave their smaller friend a strange look when rather than heading directly to the library he stopped in a rarely traveled corridor and looked at a ragged bit of parchment for a moment muttering to himself before leading his friends along side corridors and paths neither knew even existed running into not a single other student to arrive at the Library sooner they both boys thought was possible. Giving a nod to the stern Librarian and actually getting a small smile from her Harrison headed to his now normal table hidden away from everyone and began to work on some homework. "You mind telling us what that was all about with that old paper?" Blaise asked leaning in and whispering to the smaller boy.

"Just something to help me avoid the annoying Gryffidorks," Harrison without looking up from his work.

"That has to be useful they do have an unhealthy interest in you," Theo said before he left the table to grab a book.

"I swear if you two end up dragging me here all the time I am going to start hanging out with Pansy and Dahphne," Blaise groused as he leaned back in his chair and adjusted his hat to block his eye and almost fell right to sleep.

"How does he do that?" Harrison asked at seeing their friend sleep in his mind such an awkward position.

"You would have to ask him that," Theo said returning with book and letting it drop to the table with a bang which did not even cause Blaise to flinch.

"Shh," Madam Pince said walking past the table giving Harrison another smile.

"Sorry Madam just proving a point," Theo said with a slight blush as Harrison silently chuckled to himself.

"Be that as it may young man I will not have you mistreat my books three points from Slytherin," Madam Pince said. Blaise then made all three of them jump as he let out a deep belly laugh.

"You're awake?" Theo asked in shock.

"Of course you think I am so crass as to fall asleep in a library?" Blaise said tilting his head forward so his hat slipped down revealing a silly look plastered on his face.

"Slytherins," Madam Pince muttered to herself rolling her eyes as she walked away to check out the next disturbance.

"Are we going to have to start checking to see if you are actually asleep from now on just to make sure you are not listing to our conversations behind our backs?" Harrison teased.

"Lets just say I was checking out you observation skills," Blaise said.

"Yeah right my guess was I did wake you when I dropped the book and have been faking,' Theo said making all three friends laugh. All thoughts of Hagrid's invitation for tea utterly forgotten the three easily finished their homework before heading to supper. About to enter the Great Hall a large hand comes down onto Harrison's shoulder almost making fall to his knees.

"'arry where were yee?" Hagrid asked in a booming voice making Harrison put his hands over his ears at the noise.

"Doing my homework, why?" Harrison answered.

"What abot our tea?" Hagrid asked.

"My homework comes first I am just a student after all," Harrison said turning away and heading towards the Slytherin table with Theo and Blaise following behind him.

"ta dink Lily and James's son be in Slytherin," Harrison heard the large man mutter to himself causing him to bite the inside of his cheek rather then correct the man's mistaking belief of his parents. Putting the large man and out of his mind Harrison took his place at the table and began to fill his plate as Hedwig and an owl holding an official looking document land before him. Taking the letters from both birds the other bird left as Hedwig took a bit of meat from his plate before she nipped him playfully on his ear. Opening up his Uncle's letter first he recognized the man's handwriting as he began to read.

_Harrison,_

_I hope you had a good first week of class. I can not wait to hear all about it next time we meet. On a different note it is official Petunia and I have been divorced after much talk. She still claims you are a dangerous freak. I must warn you that when you were given to us to raise, however badly I failed at that, we were informed that you were being protected by something called "Blood Wards" tied to Petunia due to her being Lily's sister. I do not know if that is true especially now that we know that you are not Lily's child I would suggest you check with one of your teachers._   
_Love,_

_Vernon Dursley_

_P.S. Dudley would like to pass on his desire to get any more books on any Magical Wars, he said they remind him of the Lord of the Rings._

Harrison had to chuckle a he made a note to ask either Professor Snape or Flitwick about Blood Wards before he turned to the second letter.

_Harrison Orion Potter-Black,_

_You are requested to take part in the trial of one Sirius Alnitak Black. Due to you being still in school you are to come with your Head of House and to make sure we do not disrupt your classes your part in the trial shall take place during the weekend after next. As we have been informed that you have been raised in a Muggle household there are certain protocols that we must inform you of. First off know that as you are both a Heir to several houses you would be allowed to vote on the outcome of this trial if not for the fact that the accused is your Uncle. Secondly just so you are not shocked during the trail the accused is to sit in a chair which both bonds them in place as well as making it that they can not lie. For others we use a potion known as Veritaserum which has the same results for up to six questions per dose or twenty four hours. You may request the use of potion on any witnesses due to your relationship to the accused._

_Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement._

"So what's up cousin," Draco asked after Harrison finished reading both letter.

"Well my Uncle Vernon has divorced my Aunt Petunia and I have been summoned to my Uncle's trial," Harrison said simply.

"What is a divorce?" Draco asked,

"The Magical world does not have divorce?" Harrison asked and saw the others give him looks of confusion. "A divorce is used to end the marriages in the Muggle world."

"Oh we have that here as well but I take it the Muggle version is less messy," Theo said.

"Why how is it done in here?" Harrison asked.

"Well not much unless the marriage produced kids," Blaise said. "For marriages in the Magical World involve a combining of a person's magic to their mate so to end it the magic has to.... how do I put this gently pulled apart. This can be rather painful so that some would rather stay together then end the marriage. It is tougher with kids as they are produced as they come from the combined magic the ending of the marriage sometimes disrupt the bonds between parent and child even more so than their parents' death."

"Wow," Harrison said barely paying attention to what he ate as he listened to explanation.

"So are you excited for our flying lessons next week?" Draco asked during a lull in the conversation.

"Not really I would rather keep my feet on the ground," Harrison said.

"Your father would be ashamed of you," a voice said from behind him.

"What is it now Weasel?" Draco asked glaring at the redheaded boy standing too close behind his cousin,

"Just that his dad would be ashamed of that attitude after all he was a Quidditch hero while at school," Ron said in his normally loud voice.

"What is Quidditch?" Harrison asked with a twinkle in his eye to his friends causing Ron to sputter incoherently at him.

"It would is like a combination of Muggle Football and Baseketball played up on broomsticks," Blaise answer using Harrison's own words to describe it when he had first been told about the game a couple of days earlier.

"Ah so what position did Regulus play? Harrison asked glad his friends were playing along.

"I believe he was the team's seeker," Draco said with a look of concentration on his face as he tried to recall the facts correctly.

"Why are you asking about that Death Eater I was talking about your dad you know James Potter," Ron said.

"No James was me bearer or Papa my dad was Regulus," Harrison explained as if telling two year old the sky was blue.

"These snakes have being telling you lies your parents are Lily and James Potter," Ron said full of anger.

"That is enough," Harrison said finally losing his patients with the annoying boy as he set down his silverware and stood up. " _I swear on my magic that my parents are James Potter and Regulus Black_ ," he said shocking the idiot into silence as he took out his wand and cast a simple spell to shot sparks proving he had not lied. As Ron left with a strange look on his face Harrison looked down at his wand tilting his head in thought sitting down to applause from his friends for how he handled the Blood Traitor.

As it was Friday of their first week Professor Snape had scheduled a secondary meeting just to see how the first years had found their first week at the castle. When he meet with students who had any questions Harrison came forward to talk to him about Blood wards that his uncle had written to him about but also ask about his wand. For when he had first gotten his wand it had worked fine but over the last week it had become less reliable as if it was fighting him. "You picked your wand up before your cleansing if I am not mistaken correct?' Snape asked.

"Yes sir," Harrison responded.

"It is said a wand chooses a Wizard and it might have been that all those spells that you had been under had shifted your magic causing a wand to choose you but now that you are free of them the wand is losing power," Snape said.

"Is there anything I can do to get the power back?" Harrison asked.

"No the only thing you can do is get a new wand I shall have to talk the Headmaster about this you can not go through your classes with an unwilling wand," Snape said "I shall also have to do some research about the blood wards."

"Thank you sir," Harrison said with a bow as he moved away letting Ms. Parkinson have her turn.

As he was going over to where his friend were sitting he stopped in place as he heard an unfamiliar voice. " _Why is it always rats how come they never let me have a nice juice mouse_?" Harrison looked around to see if he could see where the strange voice had come from as he spotted Marcus dangling a rat over a terrarium containing a silver and red snake. Recalling the incident at the Zoo during Dudley's birthday Harrison walked over to the tank.

"What's up Harrison?" the older student asked trying to coax the snake to take the rat.

"Do you have any mice?" Harrison asked

"Um one why?" Marcus asked.

"I think the snake might like a mouse instead of a rat," Harrison said simply.

"Can't hurt," Marcus said putting down the rat and summoning the mouse and holding it out to the snake.

" _Finally_ ," Harrison heard as the snake's head shot forward and took the mouse causing Harrison to giggle a little.

 _"Hope you liked it_ ," Harrison said unknowing slipping into Parseltongue.

" _Ah a Speaker what a pleasant surprise_ ," he heard the snake say as it heads jerking up to look him in the eyes,

"Harrison you can speak Parseltongue?" Marcus asked.

"What does that mean?" Harrison as the snake slithered out of the terrarium and onto his shoulders.

"It means you can speak to snakes, and some believe even dragons and other reptiles," Marcus said as he took hold of Harrison's head and pulled him back to Professor Snape as Harrison absorbed the news.

"Heir Flint what is going on?" Severus asked.

"Professor I think Harrison is a Parseltongue," Marcus said making the several students gasp in surprise.

"Is that a bad thing?" Harrison asked absentmindedly rubbing the top of the snake's head that had wrapped wound his shoulders.

"Not necessary it is just a rather rare gift in Britain," Snape said getting out of his chair and kneeling before his Godson and placing a hand comfortingly on his shoulder. "Have you ever done it before?"

"Well before I got my letter I talked to a Boa Constructor before setting it free on Dudley during his birthday," Harrison said making Severus snicker as he pictured Harrison's cousin face when he meet the snake.

"Well Slytherin house symbol is the snake due to Salazar having the gift. Since then the House has always had a snake in the dorms. You are the first student since one named Tom Riddle who could actually speak to them," Snape said.

" _He is correct Speaker I have never been able to talk to one of your kind in the three years I have been here_ ," the snake hissed at him which now he was paying attention Harrison heard under the voice.

" _What is your name_?" Harrison asked.

" _The two legs refer to call me Salazar but I was named Glycon after an ancient Snake God_ ," Glycon said.

Looking up at the students who were gazing at him in wonder Harrison blushed as he said,' He said his name is not Salazar but Glycon also he prefers mice to rats."

"Noted," Severus said as with a flick of his wand changed the nameplate on Glycon's terrarium. The snake seemed to nod in thanks before he rested his his head back on Harrison's left shoulder. For the rest of the night Harrison was asked to translate Glycon's responses to question about his preferences so that by the time it was time for bed Harrison fell flat onto the bed and fell instantly to sleep not even having the energy to change out of his clothing.

"I don't not see the problem Severus my boy I think young Harry is just pulling a prank on you like James used to do," Albus said when Severus told him about Harrison needing a new wand.

"The problem is headmaster is that he feels as if he is losing control of his wand and since it is just the first week that is a problem," Severus said wishing he could literally bang the old fool's face into the surface of his desk.

"I am sure it is just having to cast all the spells this week," Minerva said.

"It is not I saw him cast spells with no problem during his prep lessons this summer and had him cast a few of them after he told me about problems with his wand and they were less powerful," Severus said glaring at the pair.

"I must agree with Severus young Harrison is not the only one I have seen with this same issue I have noticed that young Heir Longbottom is having trouble due to having to use Frank's old wand and even young Ronald Weasley is using a wand that had once belonged to Charlie," Pomona said shocking Minerva to find out that one of her precious Lions was also being effected.

"Alright I shall take all three young men to pick up some new wands," Albus said thinking he could use this to get Harry to become Ron's friend and get him request a resort to Gyrffindor House.

"Not so fast Albus since the Heads of House are responsible for the students while they are at school it is up to them to take the students to get their new wands," Filius said giving Albus a strange look.

"Alright all of us shall set out tomorrow morning right after breakfast to Diagon Alley," Albus said thinking of ways he get Harry to befriend Ron.

"It might work for Heir Longbottom and young Mr. Weasley but not for Harrison as he informed me while getting his first wand he had gone through every wand in the shop and his current wand was the only one that reacted to him so I will have to take him to one of the other Alleys to get him a new wand," Severus said hiding a smile at the look that passed quickly across the old fools face.

"Very well Severus so unless there is any new business I shall call this meeting to a close," Albus said doing his best to keep a hint of anger out of his voice at both Severus and Filius.

"Yes there is it seems today Harrison got a summoning from the Ministry to appear at a trial next weekend," Severus said.

"What trial?" Pomona asked.

"His Uncle's as he found out when he first went to Gringotts this last summer that Sirius Black had been held illegally," Severus said watching Albus from the corner of his eyes and seeing the man snap a quill he had been holding in his anger.

"I don't know if we should have Harrison deal with that," Albus said quickly not wanting the boy to know the truth.

"We have no choice in the matter he has been summoned so he must take part," Filius said shaking his head at the Headmaster.

"Filius is correct I was just informing everyone that I shall be taking him there next week that is all," Severus said and before anyone could say anything else he got up and left the room his cloak tails flowing behind him. His leaving was a cue for all but Minerva to leave as well wondering about Albus' obsession with the Potter-Black heir.

"I though you had arranged it for Harry to not take any prep classes?" Minerva asked when they were alone at last.

"I thought I did and I had even paid Petunia to make sure she raised him not to ask questions so he did not find out about them," Albus said sinking back into his chair and sucking on a lemon drop to calm himself down.

"Well that did not seem to work," she said.

"Don't remind me and Molly is on my case due to Harry not being friends with Ron," Albus said.

"I still do not know why you place so much faith in Molly and her family," Minerva said shaking her head as she went to get a cup of tea sent up from the House Elves.

"I just know I can trust her completely," Albus said not wanting to inform his right hand that he had been taking money from the Weasley family vaults and giving Molly small tokens prevented her from looking into it. "And now he has learned about Sirius was innocent if he gets free the man can take Harry away from his aunt and ruin our plans."

" _Wake up young Speaker tall two legs is calling for you_ ," Glycon said as he nuzzled his head under Harrison's chin tickling the young boy with his tongue.

"Alright I am up," Harrison said gently pushing the snake's head away as he got out of bed and went to the door to the room. Blaise had informed him that the only people who could enter their room while someone was sleeping in it, unless it was an emergency, were the people whose room it was. "Morning Professor," Harrison opening the door as he put a hand before his face as he let out a large yawn.

"Good sleep Harrison?" Snape asked with a chuckle

"It was okay," Harrison said.

"Well the headmaster after much discussion has allowed me to take you to get a new wand today so after breakfast we will be heading out," Severus said.

"Floo, Apparition, or Knight Bus?" Harrison asked.

"As you are not the only student who is getting a new wand the Headmaster thought it was best to head out as a group so we will be going via the Knight Bus," Severus said.

"Oh who are the others?" Harrison asked.

"Well your young friend Heir Longbottom and unfortunately the youngest Weasley boy," Severus said hearing his Godson let out a moan of annoyance. "The good news is that they will both will be going to Ollivanders while we are heading to another wand shop."

"Good the less time I have to be around him the better," Harrison said as he turned back into his room to get dressed for the day. As it was the weekend meaning he did not need to wear the school robes he slipped on one of the deep violet robes that Severus had bought in Diagon Alley during their meetings cut to his standards and thankfully came with an attached hood so he could hide his face. During breakfast he told his friend he was going to be gone for a while to pick up a new wand and did not know what time he would be back. They all wished him a good trip especial when they learned that Weasel was also going to be going. After breakfast he joined Severus at the main gates of the school and chatted with Neville as both boys ignored the redhead boy as the group waited for Albus to arrived. The old fool finally arrived, ten minutes late and with a flourish pulled out his wand and held it aloft to summoned the Knight Bus. Harrison felt a stir of magic as he laid eyes on the wand and felt his magic react as if being held by a family member. Keeping his face neutral he made a mental note to ask Severus about his reaction latter when they were alone. Ronald did not seem to have any decorum as he bounced in place waiting for the Knight Bus to show up before he rushed up the stairs to claim one of the unattached seats right behind the driver. Harrison and Neville shared a look as they entered the door close to the back and took two unoccupied seats after their Heads of Houses tapped the seats with their wands to keep them in place. The journey was short as their group was the only ones on the bus. Thankfully the wildly driven bus prevented Ronald from coming back to join them and it seems the location Harrison and Severus were heading was closer to the school as they left first.

"Still better then floo and Apparition correct?" Severus joked as he lead Harrison into a small clothing store filled with fashions a couple of generations out of date and made his way to one of the changing rooms. Ushering Harrison inside Severus took out his wand and tapped the cloths hook on the back of the door making the room begin to sink like an elevator before the door opened up to another magical alley. "Harrison welcome to Kelpie Alley," Severus said as he placed a hand on his Godson's shoulder and lead him through the weekend crowds to the Alley's wand shop. "Now unlike Ollivander, Master Trayco does not have pre-made wands so you will be asked to let your magic find the materials that best work for you," Severus said as he opened the door to the shop.

"Ah Severus it has been an age and a half," the shopkeeper said rushing forward and pulling the dour man into a tight hug. "What do I owe this rare visit to?" the man asked as he leaned forwards and kissed the air on either side of Snape's face.

"I have a student who needs a new wand it seems when he bought his first one he was under potions and spells now that he is free of them the wand he has is not working correctly."

"Ah let me see here," the man said holding out his hand for Harrison's old wand. "Oh an Ollivanders creation I see your problem with it," who Harrison assumed to be Master Trayco said as without a further word tossed the wand into a bin as he grabbed Harrison's hand. "I can assume Sev told you how I make wands here?" he asked and Harrison nodded. "Alright I will start with the woods than go to cores and other necessary items that your wand requires before I put it all together. Now as I bring out each item I will need you to keep your eyes closed and so as to not manipulate the results. If you do not think you can do that I can blindfold you." Master Trayco said giving him a kind smile.

"I will close my eyes," Harrison said and suited actions to words as he closed his eyes and even put his hood up just in case. He heard ruffling around him as Master Trayco put out the woods for the wand and told Harrison to raise his hand and hold it over the items. Feeling a tug Harrison picked up a piece of wood with both hands.

"Interesting," Master Trayco said as he took the woods away from Harrison and put them on his work bench before bringing out the cores. "It is best if you do not actually touch the cores as some are rather dangerous," Master Trayco said as he puts some type of gloves on Harrison's hands. Once more Harrison felt multiple tugs from items so that by the time he was done he had three cores all of which were taken from the wandmaker. "You might not feel a tug from this last group as it contains what is referred to as Focusing Gems but with all the items your magic has called to better safe than sorry," Master Trayco said as he let Harrison away who once again collect two objects. "You may open your eyes now," Master Trayco said as he got rid of all the items and began to work on Harrison's wand. "Ah very interesting you have a combo of Redwood and Walnut meaning you are one who takes time to plan each of your actions and value intelligence rather than martial prowers. As for core you have chosen a Basilisk fang, a tail feather of a Quetzalcoatl, and finally the egg shells of a rainbow serpent. My boy are you perchance a Parseltongue user?"

"Yes I just found out last night why?" Harrison asked as he watched the man work.

"Well each of your cores deal with a type of snake. A Basilisk is considered the king of snake and is considered very dangerous if faced head on, the Quetzalcoatl is a winged serpent who some ancient people saw his as inventors of books, while the rainbow serpent is quite know for his ability to blend into his surrounding. If one follows wand lore these cores would say that you are one not to be trifled with with more empathize on your intelligence but with a desire to blend into the background and just be left alone," Master Trayco said shocking Harrison as this all sounded just like him. And last we have your gems the first one is Ruby which is your birthstone but you also were drawn to Garnet which is a sign for trust and friendship with an underlying focus on loyalty. I must say Heir Potter-Black according to your wand you are a fine young man and you shall be a great Wizard one day if left out of other's plans," Master Trayco said as he took the pieces all together on his bench and walked away. "Now they just need to set for an hour or so but in the mean time I shall make for you a wand holder to make sure no one else can take your wand," the man said taking out a roll of measuring tape as he cast a spell on his work bench. "Just a time dilation so that will make the hour your wand needs only last about ten minutes for us," Master Trayco explained as he began to take Harrison's measurements. When he was done Harrison was given a wand holder that he attached to his right arm that contained a spring so that his wand would fall right into his hand with some enchantments on it so unless he was touching his wand if it was out of contact with him for thirty seconds it would be summoned back to the holder. "Alright all done my boy now my wands are a little more expansive than old Ollivanders so that will be eight gallons please," Master Trayco said wiping his hands on the front of his robes. Harrison dug some Magical currency and handed it to the man as he took the wand. As Harrison closed his fingers around his new wand he felt a surge of magic as if he had just dived into a warm pool on an icy morning letting out a soft gasp.

"You spoke of wand lore I have a question," Harrison said as he fixed his wand into its holder.

"Go ahead I am always eager to pass on the knowledge," Master Trayco said giving him a smile.

"Thank you I was just wondering what it means when one feels a stir of magic after seeing another person's wand?" Harrison asked.

"Whose wand are you referring to Harrison?" Severus asked.

"When the Headmaster summoned the Knight Bus I felt a connection to his wand," Harrison said.

'You do not have any wandmakers in your family line do you?" Master Trayco asked.

"I don't think so but I do not know I have a couple of the Founder lines, the Potters, Emrys, Gaunt, and finally Peverell," Harrison said.

"Did you say Peverell?" Master Trayco asked.

"Yes, why?" Harrison responded.

"Well ages ago the Peverell line were great inventors of powerful Magical Artifacts including a wand that despite what some legends say would still be considered property of the Peverell line," Master Trayco explained. "It might be a good idea to talk to the Goblins to see if you can have them get the wand back for you for in the wrong hands it could be dangerous to the the world."

"We do have some time before we expect the others back we could head to the local Gringotts and we can start that process now if you so desire," Severus said looking at his timepiece.

"After what he did to me taking his wand seemed like the least I could do," Harrison said rubbing his hands together showing that the wand lore attached to his wand had been utterly correct in Master Trayco's opinion. Saying farewell to the wandmaker Harrison and Severus headed to the local branch of Gringotts summoning Griphook from Diagon Alley started the process of getting what the Goblin informed him was the Elder Wand. Severus made a small gasp of shock as Harrison used a Blood Quill so that it showed a member of the Peverell was summing back the wand from the old fool. It seems that the ownership of the wand to the Peverell was still strong for as soon as Harrison finished signing the return form there was a flash of magic and the wand Harrison saw the Headmaster use just that morning was laying before him. Picking it up Harrison felt a strong connection to his wand but not as strong as the one with his wand from Master Trayco. "Please but this in the Peverell Main Vault and make sure no one else can get it," Harrison said handing the wand to Griphook who took it with great reverence and headed out of the room. Thanking the Goblin who had helped them the pair of human's left to wait for the bus to come pick them up.

"Sorry about the wait," Albus said a little stonily when the party arrived nearly an hour latter. "It seems that I misplaced my wand while we were in the Alley and took sometime to find it." Severus gave Harrison a look when the old fool pulled out his wand but Harrison gave him a tiny shake of his head to show it was not the same wand from that morning. Thankfully while they had waited Severus and Harrison had waited they had gone to get something to eat unlike the others it seemed as Ronald was moaning about being hungry the whole trip back to the school.


	9. Wands raised at Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison gets challenged to a duel

As Albus ushered Harrison and Severus onto the Knight Bus the pair found it fuller than last with with very few open seats. Heading to the nearest pair of open seats Harrison was stopped as a hand fell on his shoulder. "Actually Harry I have some rather important thing to discuss with Professor Snape so if you could take the seat next to young Ronald I know your friend would like to spends some time with you," Albus said with a smile on his face but the "normal" twinkle" in his eyes missing. Getting a slight nod from his Godfather Harrison stopped himself from rolling his eye he headed over to the youngest Weasley boy and wondered how long it would take for the boy to start his normal anti-Slytherin monologue but it was worse than he thought as he saw the seat right behind the one next to Weasley was occupied by Professor McGonagall. With a heavy sigh Harrison sat down beside Ronald who instantly began to bad mouth Harrison's house and housemates while going on and on about how great it was to be a Gryffindor. There was an added topic this time as the red head also complained about being hungry. Barely able to stand a few minutes Harrison reached into his bag of his shopping as not only did he and his Godfather get a chance to eat while waiting for the other but they also stopped in the magical alley's book store and had found a couple of books for both Vernon and Dudley. Grabbing one at random Harrison pulled it out to read hoping the redheaded idiot would get a clue.

However, seeing the book the idiot came to a conclusion which Harrison would had never seen coming. "Oh that is nice of you to pick out a gift for your girlfriend," Weasley said reaching for the book "I can give it to her for you."

"Hands off my book Weasley and what are you on about I don't have a girlfriend," Harrison said speaking for the first time since he sat down and feeling a wave of magic hit him and a warming of his heir rings as they countered the spell someone had cast on him.

"Of course you do mate, Hermione Granger I have spotting you two hidden away from everyone in the Library with each other,' Weasley said wiggling his eyebrows at him suggestively.

"First of all gross, secondly she just like you can't seem to leave me alone," Harrison said opening the book which turned out to be on a Muggle's guide to Magical Laws. Seeing how interested the younger Weasleys as well as Granger seemed to be in him Harrison looked through the index before turning to a chapter on Line Theft and began to read it. However, like the first train ride the youngest Weasley could not take a hint as he began to explain that of course "Harry," as he insisted on calling Harrison, was dating Granger and that he should request a re-sort into Gryffindor to be with her.

"And with you in Gryffindor we would be able to spend more time together and show those snake, and everyone else we really are best friends," Weasley said throwing an arm over Harrison's shoulders.

"Do I need to spell it out to you I am reading will you please be quiet also for the last time my name is Harrison not Harry," Harrison said in a calm voice as he closed his book.

"That is enough Harry, that was very rude I shall have to take twenty-five points from Slytherin and a weeks worth of detentions for disrespecting another student," McGonagall said a strange look on her face as she saw the compulsions spells were not taking effect in the boy.

"That is not happening," Harrison said in the same calm level voice turning to her.

"Excuse me young man," she said shocked at how rude he was being.

"That can not happen for due to the Hogwarts charter if a student is out of the bound of both Hogwarts and Hogsmead during the school year the only Professor who can give them punishment is either their Head of House, or if they are not along the teacher in charge. As Professor Snape is here he would be in charge of handing out any punishment to me not you. Also what would the reason for being punished you say I was being disrespectful to a fellow student yet thus whole trip Weasley here has done nothing but disrespect both my House and my friends," Harrison said with a small smirk playing across his face as he saw his Godfather walking over to them.

"He is right Minerva I think I shall have to discuss you trying to punish my student with the board at out next meeting," Severus said placing a hand on Harrison's shoulder.

"Come along Harrison a few seats have opened up and I want to talk to you about your latest Potions essay."

"Yes sir," Harrison said putting the book away and following his Godfather to some open seats in the back. "Thanks," Harrison said as they sat down.

"Don't mention it Harrison, I used the same excuse to get away from our esteemed Headmaster as well," Severus said ruffling Harrison's hair much to the boy's annoyance.

"So what did he really want?" Harrison asked leaning into the older man after he fixed his hair.

"Oh he was trying to get me to get you to keep with your original wand saying it was "For the Greater Good" he did not seemed to be happy when I informed him that Master Trayco got rid of it finding the wand was actually defective," Severus said making Harrison laugh. "So any news from your Vernon?"

"Yes the divorce is final and Petunia is now living somewhere by the sound of it with Vernon's sister Marge," Harrison said. The rest of the trip was spent with pleasant conversation between the pair who thanks to their seats were able to avoid Weasley, McGonagall and Dumbles when they finally arrived back at the bound of Hogwarts' ground. With a small nod and smile to Neville, Harrison matched Severus's pace as they walked up the lawn to the front door before heading down to the Slytherin dorms. Severus wished him goodbye as soon as Harrison was in his rooms to write up his report against Minerva trying to wrongfully punish Harrison on the trip.

"Come on let's see the new wand," Crabbe said as his friends gathered around him once he was back. His friend gasp as he pulled out the ten inch wand seeing it was made of two different woods.

"I take it you had it specially made," Theo said noticing the two jewels embedded in in the wand handle.

"Yes it took two woods, three cores and a couple of focusing gems to make it," Harrison said as with a gentle wave of his wand cast a hovering charm on one of his books and sent it fly around the room.

"A floating charm we are meant to learn that around Samhain," Parkinson said sounding impressed.

"Yes but you guys can't tell me that you have not read ahead and tried out some of the spells in our books yet," Harrison said setting his book back down.

"Bookworm," Draco teased.

"Drama queen," Harrison shot back with a smile making the others laugh.

"So beside the new wand how was the rest of the trip?" Blaise asked. Harrison rolled his eyes as he told his friends about the return trip on the Knight Bus and having to deal with Professor McGonagall and the youngest Weasley.

"You are not dating Granger are you?" Parkinson asked.

"Oh Gods no like I would waste my time on someone who keeps telling me I need her help to get good grades while ignoring the fact in the two classes we have together I have done better in the one assignment that we have had," Harrison said shriving in revulsion at the idea of dating the annoying Gryffindor girl.

"Good she is not worth your time," Parkinson said patting his knee and batting his eyes at him. So used to her pretending to flirt as everyone knew she had here eyes on Draco and was trying to just make him jealous Harrison did not even react but decided to play along,

"Let me guess you see yourself as more worthy of it?" he asked lifting an eyebrow surprising her.

"Wait did you just make a joke please tell my you are joking?" Parkinson said.

"Of course no offense but you are not my type," Harrison said giving her a small bow making the others laugh.

"You know I am getting rather sick of both Granger and the youngest Weasley," Draco said wiping a tear from his eyes due to laughing so hard at Pansy's face from Harrison's teasing.

"What do you have to complain about I'm the one they are stalking?" Harrison asked.

"You surprisingly only see the best of them," Draco explained "it seems young Ronald when you are not around is more of a physical bully I once saw him trip oh what is her name from Hufflepuff?"

"I believe it was Susan Bones showing how dumb he really is if he keeps it up he might make an enemy of the Bones family," Blaise said.

"Why is their family that powerful?" Harrison asked not recalling the Bone family from his lessons at Gringotts.

"Not necessary but Susan's Magical Guardian is her Aunt who is in charge of the Magical Law Enforcement Department of the British Ministry,' Blaise stated.

"Well now one ever said any of the Weasleys, apart from Percy were actually smart," Harrison said to his friends laughter. "But what about Granger?"

"Do you not pay attention in our classes she is always jumping around whenever a question is asked and acts like she know everything. And from what I have heard from some people I know in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff she tends to call others idiots and even been known to use her book as a bludgeon on her classmates when the teacher is looking the other way," Theo explained. 

For the rest of the weekend Harrison got used to his new wand by casting various spells while inside the common room so that by the time for his first practical lesson on Monday it was if it was an extension of his own arm. The second week of class was much like the first with Harrison doing his best to avoid all three of Percy's younger brothers and Granger, though he made it perfectly clear to the girl that if he heard any tales of the pair of them dating he would report her for spreading lies about him and his name to not only the school anchorites but also Gringotts as well for possible actions of Line Theft. That had finally shut her up and keep the bushy haired Witch away from him for the rest of the week. As his friends congratulated him on his threat the topic of conversation turned to the upcoming flying lessons. Unlike his Housemates Harrison was not really looking forward to learning to fly no matter if both his parents had been on their House teams. What was even worse was that the Gryffindorks were going to be sharing their lessons. On the morning of the lessons Harrison ate a light breakfast just in case before following his friends out of to the pitch. The instructor was Madam Hooch a former chaser for the Holyhead Harpies that Harrison recognized her from the material that Lupin had shown him as he first described Quidditch to him during his lessons. Having the class stand so that their practice brooms were on the same side as their dominant hand she told them how to summon the broom to their hands. Harrison was shocked as his was one of the few brooms that raised right into his hands after his "Up." The only others who got their brooms up had been Draco, Blaise, and a Gryffindork he believed was named Dean Thomas. After everyone had summoned their brooms to their hands with Granger being the last to manage it much to her annoyance Madam Hooch had instructed everyone to get onto the brooms walking among them as she corrected their riding stances. Harrison and his friends shared a small laugh as she told Draco that he had bee riding a broom wrongly for years. Once everyone had properly mounted their brooms Madam Hooch instructed the class to rise to a level of flying that they would feel comfortable with as she pushed off from the ground. Harrison and several others who had grown up in Muggle homes raised just high enough for their feet to be a few inches above the grass. Weasley had laughed at Harrison and the other others muttering about them being cowards before Madam told took points away for bullying.

Madam Hooch started with teaching the class how to break by having them fly at a speed they were comfortable with for a bit before they tried to stop. Harrison found that despite his fears he was actually quite good on the broom as one of the first of the non-Purebloods to pull off the maneuver. As the lesson progressed Harrison steadily climbed further up in to the air as he got more and more comfortable on the broom as they went from breaking to loop-de-loops as well as shifting speeds mid-flight as she put them through some Quidditch training courses from her time as a chaser. Even she was impressed by how quickly Harrison was able to pick up the lessons stating he should have no trouble joining the Slytherin House team next year if he wanted to. Ron was furious after he had been told off many times as he was told he need to train more than if he even wanted to make the reserve team's back log. The redhead got even more angry as he overheard Harry inform Madam Hooch that he had no interest in playing Quidditch at all what a fool the boy was. As soon as Harry was re-sorted into his proper place in the Gryffindor house he would make sure the boy took his place on the Quidditch team along side of himself and Fred and George. As they walked back up to the main castle for lunch Ron thought of the perfect way to show Harry that he needed to be in Gryffindor and not with the Snakes. Going to lunch Ron grabbed a quick bit before he got up and wandered over to where Harry was sitting as he and the snakes discuses the flying lesson.

"I still do not see why you would not want to join the Quidditch team next year with how you flew today," Theo said shaking his head in disbelief.

"I never really like sports or being the focus of attention I would rather just read in peace," Harrison said.

"Yeah right I think it is just because you are a bloody coward," Weasley said speaking up.

"Fear has nothing to do with it Weasley as I said I would rather just read than fly around chasing fly balls," Harrison said not even turning to look at the nuisance.

"A likely excuse for a coward," Weasley said making Harrison's friends tense up at the redhead's words.

"Ah just what one would expect when one one does not accept fact told being told to them" Harrison said shaking his head still not looking at the other boy.

"I am getting rather sick of your stuck up and entitled attitude Harry," Weasley said loudly.

"Am I stuck up or entitled?" Harrison asked his friends.

"Not that I have noticed and out of everyone but Draco and Theo I have spent the most time with you," Blaise said as he took the cue and ignored the bothersome redhead Gryffindork.

"All you snakes are arrogant and entitled," Weasley said as his two friends show up and nod in agreements.

"Yeah you would not last longer than a few minutes in a duel with Ron," the smaller of the two boys said who Harrison thought was named Seamus.

"He would wipe the floor with Weasley," Draco said coming to his cousin's defense.

"Oh yeah prove it," Dean said with a smirk.

"He will gladly do so just name the time and place," Draco said walking right into Weasley's trap.

"Midnight in the School Trophy room," Weasley said.

"I shall be Harrison's second who is yours," Draco asked Ron who looked over his only friends for a moment before picking one.

"Mine shall be Seamus and I will show you how great Gryffindor House is so that once I win you will see you have no choice but to join us," Ron said.

"I still say he will wipe the floor with you Weasley he shall be there," Draco said before Harrison could interject.

"Good and if you chicken out that will count as a lost," Ron said as the he and his friends walk back to their table.

"Why did you have to do that," Harrison whisper yelled at Draco as the others began to talk about the challenge.

"What he insulted you it was the least we could do other wise according to Pureblood customs you would need to call a blood feud with his house," Draco explained.

"Fine but I am going to follow all the school rules for a duel taking place," Harrison said putting down his silverware and leaving the Hall to go to talk to Severus who had been working on a potion for Madam Pomfrey and was eating lunch in his lap.

"Harrison what's going on?" his Godfather asked as he came into the room and sat down at the desk he sat at during his lessons.

"I have been challenged to a duel and thanks to Draco I am going to have to face Ronald tonight at midnight," Harrison said shocking the Potion Master.

"I see and you came to me to get out out of it?" Severus asked lifting an eyebrow at him.

"No I know I would lose respect and due to a condition of his challenge I would have to request a re-sort into Gryffindor House. I came due to the fact that according to the Hogwarts school charter when a duel is called the Head of House must be informed of the students and a unbiased judge must be called upon to make sure the match is played out correctly," Harrison said making Severus shake his head in pride at his Godson.

"I would suggest Professor Flitwick as the unbiased judge for he has a history of a Duel Master," Severus said. "Now just where and when is this duel taking place?"

"Weasley has decided to to have it at midnight in the Trophy room," Harrison said.

"Well it is a good thing you informed me than so you do not get into any trouble for being out passed curfew, somehow I don't think no matter what happens young Ronald shall not get into any trouble," Severus stated. "I shall talk to Professor Flitwick for you I shall come to collect both you and Heir Malfoy for the duel after supper make sure you both take a nap so you are well rested for the duel." Harrison thanked his Godfather for understanding and went to talk to Draco about their Godfather's advice.

At eleven thirty Severus came by and collected not only Harrison and Draco but Blaise, Theo as well as Crabbe and Goyle and lead them to the Hogwarts Trophy room where Professor Flitwick was already waiting having cleared a space for the duel. "Ah hello there young Heir Potter-Black," the Charms Professor said with a smile.

"Good evening Professor," Harrison said bowing low so that his neck was revealed like Griphook had taught him was a proper greeting for a member of the Goblin Nation as the half-goblin Professor was.

"Ah it has been an age since a student knew the ways of my folk," Flitwick said bowing to Harrison in return. Harrison's friends joined Severus and Flitwick on the sidelines that the Charms Professor had set up. The group sat down and waited for Weasley and Finnigan to show up which seemed unlikely as the minutes slipped by. At the sound of footsteps Harrison and Draco tensed up in case the pair of Gyrffindorks launched some spells without warning.

"Students out of bed, students breaking curfew," the caretaker Filch said as he shuffled into the hall his lantern held aloft.

"The are not breaking curfew Argus they have the proper permission to be here having followed the school rules," Severus said coming forward and talking to the man.

"Yes Argus we are just waiting for young Masters Weasley and Finnigan have to seen them?" Flitwick asked.

"I have not Filius," the man said in a calm voice showing a respect the Slytherins had never seen him use before. "But if I find them I shall not give them detention and send them this way this time," Argus said as he left the room.

It was a full ten minutes past midnight when Weasley and Finnigan finally arrived, "I can't believe Filch was around I hope he caught Harry and gives him detention making him lose the duel."

"What was that Mr. Weasley?" Severus asked making the color drain from Weasley's face making the group of Slytherins chuckle.

"You are late young Ronald I was informed that you called for this duel to start at Midnight it is now well pass the appointed time you are lucky that Heir Potter-Black has waited for you otherwise you would have been the one who was disqualified," Professor Flitwick said said crossing his arms in disappointment at the pair of Gryffindor stepped up to the arena set assigned for the duel. "Now this is but a simple duel no aiming for maiming, dismemberment or killing. The duel will be to be for three points," Flitwick said setting down the rules for duels that took place at Hogwarts before he raised his wand. "And begin."

Harrison and Draco took out their wands and raised them high into the air before they bowed to the Gyrffindorks as was proper protocol only to quickly jump out of the way as two spells came flying there way. Flitwick and Severus gave the pair of Gryffindors a pair of disappointed looks but made no further comment as Harrison and Draco got back to their feet. As the main duel was between Harrison and Weasley Draco took a step back letting Harrison run the duel. Taking out his wand Harrison shot a simple levitating charm on Weasley's bathrobes and throwing them over the redhead's face blocking his view. As Weasley struggled to lower his robes Harrison sent a leg locker jinx at him making the redhead fall right onto his face. "A point for Harrison," Flitwick said raising his wand as he cast a finite charm on Weasley who got to his feet and threw his bathrobe away from his face ripping it off as he and tossing it to Seamus, leaving him in nothing but his boxer shorts and a ragged white sleep shirt.

"Oh my eyes," Draco cried out causing Harrison to giggle a little. Seamus used his distraction to cast a spell at Harrison who used the grace he had shown during the flying lesson earlier to avoid the spell and shot a full body bind at the small Irish boy who feel backwards stiff as a board.

"Point two to Harrison just one more point and he will be the winner," Flitwick announced. With a growl Ron shot out a spell he had read about in his older brother's spell books.

"Bombarda," Weasley called out shocking both Severus and Flitwick that he would not only know the spell but would use it during a duel with a fellow student. Flitwick was about to call the duel only for Harrison to catch his eye and shake his head no as with a simple flick of his wand and without a word cast Levicorpus that his Godfather had taught him during their lessons at Gringotts. Weasley gave a startled cry as he was lifted off the ground and hung upside down by his ankles.

Flitwick spent a few moments to marvel at seeing a first year cast a perfect nonverbal spell before he cast another finite charm on young Ronald. "With a score of three to nothing I call this duel in favor of Harrison Potter-Black. Severus I leave it up to you escort your students back to their dorms while I see to young Messers Weasley and Finnegan though I must say I am rather disappointed that you did not let your Head of House know about the duel as well as using such a spell against a classmate, I am afraid I must give you a detention for such actions Messer Weasley," Flitwick said as Severus lead his students away.

"So do you think this will lead to Weasley leaving you alone?" Theo asked Harrison as the group headed back to their dorms.

"That is as likely as me flying without a broom," Harrison said causing the others to laugh.


	10. Freedom and Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison prediction about Ronald proves to be true as the redhead continues to get on his nerves until he can not take it any more, and Harrison goes to the Ministry for his Uncle's trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight bit of public humiliation at the end of the chapter.

The next day during classes Harrison and his friends were all well rested while Ronald, and Seamus seem to be struggling to stay awake due to staying up so late without taking a nap as a precaution for the duel. As he was heading to lunch Harrison was stopped by the Headmaster who tried to give him detention for the duel only for Flitwick, whose class he had just left to come along and point out that since Harrison had followed all school rules there was no reason for him to have to serve detention. With an almost cartoonish growl that made Harrison image Dumbledore as one of those old cartoon villains who would twist their handlebar mustasch when their plans were foiled as the Dumbles walked away. As soon as Albus left he headed to his office and sent a message for Ronald to come to see him. "You wanted to see me Headmaster Dumbledore," the youngest Weasley boy said as he entered their office.

"I hear you lost your duel against Harry," Albus said giving the young boy his best grandfatherly look to the boy.

"He must have cheated somehow," Ronald said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

" _No my dear boy you would have won but you have felt sorry for him and let him win_ ," Albus said in a soft voice putting the boy into a slight trance and making him utterly believe what he had just been told.

"Yeah that is right I could easily beat him but he started to throw a tantrum like a baby so I let him win the poor boy," Ron said as his mind accepting the new truth.

"Very good Ronald I have cleared it Professor McGonagall that you shall not be getting detentions for being so nice and letting Harry win your duel," Albus said as he sent the boy away knowing that by the end of the day Ron would be sharing his new version of events from the duel with everyone. The news spread even faster than Albus had predicted as by the end of lunch most of Gryffindor House, with some noticeable exceptions like Percy, believed the new results of the duel. From there is was a short order for the other Houses to hear the "reason" why Harrison had won the duel. No one in Slytherin believed Harrison had been allowed to win, but had won through pure skill neither could they picture the quite boy throwing a tantrum like a toddler as they heard the Weasley twins tease Harrison about the duel. Harrison barely paid attention to it all as he went to classes as if nothing had happened. Though his real friends saw anger slowly beginning to simmer under the cool façade as students from the other Houses began to treat him as if he they expected him to throw a tantrum if things did not go his way.

It did not get better as Harrison left the school during the weekend accompanied by Severus to take part in his Uncle's trial as Ronald stated in a loud voice that he was running way to see a healer for his behavior problems. Worried about doing the wrong thing at the trail thus leading his Uncle to remain in jail Harrison finally snapped. "Ronald Bilius Weasley you have besmirched my Honor for the last time so I challenge you to a rematch in the name of House Potter-Black-Gyrffindor-Perevell-Emrys-Slytherin-Gaunt-Ravenclaw," he stated as he turned to the annoying redhead. "I shall face you tomorrow after breakfast before everyone so they can see who really won. And when I win you and all your bullying friends shall leave me and my friends alone for the rest of this school year."

Harrison was still trying to calm down when he and Severus passed the wards and Apparated to the Ministry of Magic. Making their way to the courtroom that his Uncles' trial was to take place in Harrison checked to make sure his dress robes were not wrinkled, for perhaps the seventh time since they had left Hogwarts.

"Calm down Harrison with James's will there is little worry that your Uncle will remain imprisoned and I know Draco asked his father to come help," Severus said placing a calm hand on his Godson's shoulder.

"But what if I make a fool of myself and end up getting Uncle Sirius sent back even with all the evidence?" Harrison asked taking the bottom of his robes and beginning to twist it in worry until Severus keeled before him with both hands on his Godson's shoulders.

"Harrison listen to me there is no way that you could do anything that would send him back there I swear to you on my magic," Severus said as he pulled Harrison into a tight hug.

"Well that is a sight I thought I would never see," someone said behind Severus.

"Ah Lucius," Severus said breaking off the hug and standing back up while keeping his right hand on Harrison's shoulder. "Harrison I would like you to introduce you to your cousin and Draco's father Lord Lucius Malfoy."

"Hello Lord Malfoy," Harrison said giving a slight bow as Severus had done during their first meeting.

"Hello Heir Potter-Black are you ready to free your Uncle from his wrongful imprisonment?" Lord Malfoy asked as he took off a pair of white gloves to shake Harrison's hand.

"Oh Luci stop with all the formality he is your cousin by your wife," Severus said rolling his eyes at his old friend.

"Some of us have a reputation to keep Sev," Lord Malfoy said in a stern voice though he did wink at Harrison as the three headed into the courtroom. Lord Malfoy lead Severus and Harrison over to the area up front where the family of the person on trial was to sit as he had Harrison take the main seat as the closest living relative. Over the next few minutes the rest of the participants of the trial arrived as with much to both Severus and Harrison's annoyance Albus arrived as well taking the center seat on the judges bench next to a stern looking Witch with a monocle that Severus informed him was Madam Bones.

"The trial for one Sirius Alnitak Black shall now start, please bring in the accused," Madam Bones said striking her gavel on the bench. Suddenly the doors to the room swung open as a pair of gaunt guards in silver-black robes came in with an emaciated and dirty man dragged between them, The pair roughly forced the man into a chair set in the middle of the room before the bench of judges. Harrison was thankful for the heads up about the chair otherwise he would had started as the chains attached the the chair acted like snakes and wrapped themselves around his Uncles' arms and feet.

"Hello Amelia how have you been?" Sirius asked in a voice rough from disuse looking up at the judges bench. "I was wondering how long it would take for this to happen."

"Sirius Black you are accused of betraying James and Lily Potter leading to their deaths at the hands of the terrorist Lord Voldemort," Albus said making most of the crowd wince at the name while Severus and Lucius hissed and clutched at their arms.

"Objection," Harrison called out being one of the few who had not reacted at all.

"And you are?" Madam Bones asked looking at him.

"I am Harrison Orion Potter-Black," Harrison said standing up.

"Very well Heir Potter-Black what is your objection to the statement of our Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore?" Madam Bones asked making a note of his identity.

"I object to the use of the Potter family name used on my Godmother Lily Evens," Harrison said causing a shocked gasp from several members in attendance.

"I fear I must apologize for young Harry it seems someone had told him lies about his parentage and being the trusting sort he is he believed them," Albus said in his best grandfatherly manner.

"I have proof of what I say is no lie," Harrison said as he nodded at his Godfather who pulled out the results from the Inheritance Test at Gringotts and passed it to one of the court workers who handed it to Madam Bones. Madam Bones quickly read through the document her eyes widening in shock so that her monocle fell out to see that Sirius according to the document had been incarcerated illegally. But as she read more she turned to glare at Albus for what he had done to the young Heir before her meanwhile Sirius having heard the name turned to look for the first time in almost ten years at his nephew and Godson.

"Harrison?" Sirius asked his voice still with its gravely quality as Harrison gave him a smile before looking bake to Madam Bones.

"Based of this document the court grants that Lily and James were never married this, however, does not change the fact that Sirius Black is responsible for revealing their location to He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named," Madam Bones said as with a flick of her wand copied the document and sent original back to Harrison.

"Madam Bones I would like to bring to the courts' attention the Last Will of James Potter," Lord Malfoy said standing up and coming forward to pass over the copy of the Will provided by Gringotts.

"Malfoy," Sirius growled recognizing the blonde bastard before he saw Harrison give him a warning shake of his head and settled down. As Madam Bones took the document she tapped it with her wand so it would read itself and be recorded by the court.

_I, James Claudius Black nee Potter being of sound mind and body leave this last will and testament let all others before this be considered null and void. I must first say do not morn for me that I am dead for I am now back with Regulus until the rebirth of Magic. If I die I my son is to watched over first by Lily Evens, Silverwing, I can not begins to tell you how happy I am that you decided to help me raise my and Regulus' son I know you will tell him all sorts of stories about us and keep us both alive. I also gift you the Peverell Secondary Vault for your own personal use. To Sirius Black, Padfoot, my brother in all but blood that introduced me to the love of my life, I hope you will come around to see your Godson and share with him stories of Regulus as he grew up as well as teaching him some pranks I want him a second generation Marauder after all. I also gift you the Gryffindor Secondary Vault to help you live until Walburga finally accepts you back into the family. To Remus Lupin, Mooney, my old friend the only reason you are not a Godparent is England's prejudiced Creature laws which also prevents me from giving you a full vault so I set up a vault in your name which will be refilled anytime it empties from the Emrsy Secondary Vault. Remus I also offer you this piece of advice live free, have fun and for Hera's sake ask her out already. To Severus Snape I can only apologize for what I did to you in school I was a little jealous of your relationship with Regulus I know that does nor condone my treatment of you. I want you to know that Regulus had selected you to be Harrison's Godfather before he vanished and died. I have chosen to honor his wishes so please treat our son well. To Peter Pettigrew I leave nothing for at the making of this will you are my Secret Keeper which if I die by Voldemort you are the cause of it._

_The order that my son is to be watched over in case of my death is as followed: Lily Evens, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Frank Longbottom, Amelia Bones._

_People who should never get my son, Albus Dumbledore, Bellatrix Lestrange, and due to Blood Adoption in case Lily dies her sister Petunia._

_As it is to whomever takes my son in is to be paid 1000 Galllons a month until he reaches the age of maturity from the Potter Main Vaults_

_To Harrison, my son I wish I could have watched you grow up just know I would be proud of you no matter what you do or become. Live well, laugh often and beware of Albus Dumbledore it is due to him and his war that your Sire and I died._

"Based on the will the court clears Sirius Black of the charge of betraying James Potter and Lily Evens to He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named but the charges of killing the group of Muggles and one Peter Pettigrew still remains in effect," Madam Bones stated.

"Madam Bones having agreed to take this case I did some research in the Ministry's department of Magical Life and Death and was unable to find a Death Certificate for Peter Pettigrew from the day of the event," Lord Malfoy said turning over his research.

"Sirius Alnitak Black can you offer an explanation for this?" Madam Bones asked after looking through all the magical deaths on the day when Sirius had first be arrested,

"The only guess I can offer is that Peter transformed into his Animagus form," Sirius stated turning away from his Godson seated between Severus and Malfoy to look at Madam Bones.

"An Animagus we have no record of Peter Pettigrew as an Animagus," a younger Wizard on Madam Bone's right side said shifting through some parchment.

"During my time at school me and my friends became Animagus to better spend time with another one of our friends who had was living with a lycanthrope curse," Sirius stated shifting from Madam Bones to look at Harrison. "James would transform into a doe while my brother could change into a stag, I was a large dog while Peter could become a rat."

"While it is impressive my boy that you and your friends could do that without even I knowing about it what does this have to do with young Peter?" Albus asked.

"Amelia you were their for my arrest do you recall the scene?" Sirius asked rather than answer the Headmaster who had left him to rot in prison for all this time.

"It was pandemonium the street was blown apart that one could see.... oh dear Merlin," Madam Bones gasped "the sewer he escaped through the sewers."

"Yes, and I believe have a way of finding him," Sirius said straightening up as much as he could still bound to the chair.

"How?" a small toad like witch asked from the third row of seats behind the Judges asked.

"Well Madam Umbridge my friends and I were a bunch of pransksters during our time at Hogwarts and after learning to change into animal form we would try to trick the others my mixing with other creatures of our form. After a while we developed a code word to use that would create a glow around us if used so If you have this trial reported by say the Daily Prophet and use the word under an enchantment so that the reader will speak it aloud we might be able to find where Peter is hiding, after all I do not see him staying with a Muggle family and due to my arrest and his "death" his face would be well known in out World," Sirius said.

"What makes you think he is hiding with a Magical family?" someone called out.

"He would want to keep an ear to any news of Voldys and his followers," Sirius said throwing a nasty look at Lord Malfoy and Snape "rising up in power again."

"Very well that is logical," Madam Bones said stroking her chin. "Will you supply the code word?"

"The word we had for Peter was **Banglesh** ," Sirius stated giving the word freely.

"Very well as the chance of Peter Pettigrew is alive for the time being you shall be placed on probation until he is found or a year passes where you will serve a single year for his death and the deaths of the Muggles added to your already ten year stint in Azkaban," Madam Bones said. She than turned to Harrison, "Heir Potter-Black as you are his closes living relative being his nephew I would normally place him into your custody but as you are under age I shall have to place him with your guardian," Madam Bones stated. This made Albus smile as he had been telling people for years that he was Harry's Magical Guardian and if he had control of Black he could reapply the spells and potions on the boy at his leisure. "Now where besides Hogwarts where have you been staying young Heir Potter-Black?" she asked.

"I was brought up in the Muggle house hold of my Godmother's sister and Husband," Harrison answered. "But if that presents too much of a flight risk he could always stay with my other Godfather," Harrison said as Severus winces and Sirius looked confused.

"Very well until such time as either Peter Pettigrew is found to be alive or one year has passed Sirius Alnitak Black shall be placed in Severus Tobias Snape's charge," Madam Bones said striking her gavel and ending the court session as she summoned Heir Potter-Black, Lord Snape and Lord Malfoy forward to fill out the appropriate forms to release Sirius into Snape's custody for the year. Once that was done Severus walked over to the still bound Black and tapped his wand to the chair causing the chains to fall away. Sirius takes a moment to rub some feeling back into his extremities as he looks at the three before him.

"Severus," Sirius said withholding a sneer by sheer force of will "I guess I should be grateful for this."

"Why start now Black?" Severus asked.

"Um hello Uncle," Harrison said from his spot next to Severus's side with the older man's hand on his shoulder.

"Nephew,' Sirius said as he gets unsteadily to his feet pulls Harrison into a hug. "Oh how I have missed you pup here let me take a look at you," Sirius said ending the hug as he holds Harrison at arms length to take a better look at him. "Well I see my hints of my brother in your nose and hair but the eyes are all James," Sirius said doing his best to fight back tears as he saw dead brother and friend in Harrison.

"You should thank Uncle Severus for that," Harrison said shocking Black. "I disliked all the attention I was getting when I first came to the Magical world so he made me a potion otherwise I had my bearer's messy hair and Lily's eyes and nose with no sign of sire in me at all."

"Uncle Severus?" Sirius asked confused looking up into Snape's face to see an actual smile aimed towards his nephew.

"I was called in to help him during his reintroduction to the Magical World after he had been sent to Lily's sister's home to grow up in," Severus said running his hands through Harrison's hair who scowled at him.

"Not that this is interesting but I think the three of you should get back to Hogwarts before our Dear Headmaster starts to spread his version of events of today," Lord Malfoy said.

"Good point Luci come along Harrison, Black," Severus said taking them each by the hand and walking them to an Apparition point and heading back to the edge of the Hogwarts wards.

"You can let me go now Snape," Black said pulling his arm free as the three walked the path up to the school as he got to know his Godson getting a shock when he found out like Regulus he had been sorted into Slytherin House, but he was overjoyed when he learned that Harrison was in possession of the Marauder's Map as well as his skill with a broom.

Rather than face the school after the trial Harrison joined Severus and Sirius in Severus's rooms. "Do you mind if I invite my friend to meet my Uncle?" Harrison asked Severus.

"If it alright with him," Severus said and Sirius quickly agreed wanting to meet Harrison's friends.

"So tell me about him Severus," Sirius said when Harrison went to collect his friends.

"While is is rather quite Harrison is rather strong it seems that Lily's sister had treated him like a House Elf as she told lies to her Husband, Vernon about the dangers of magic. When Harrison was taken to Gringotts for the first time he managed to get a Portkey to return and take an Inheritance Test which lead to Vernon learning the truth and breaking off his marriage for the sake of Harrison and his own son. Lupin and I were brought in to teach his prep-lessons for the Magical World and I was able to see him not as James's son but his own person and I have to admitted I have grown rather fond of the boy. He appears to have both Regulus and James's temper hidden inside him as one student has finally pushed him to his limit and challenged him to a rematch to a duel that Harrison easily beat him in," Severus said shocking Sirius who had never heard the other man talk so much about another person even Lily or Regulus. When Harrison returned with his friends Sirius was once more shocked to find that his nephew's friends were three boys from Slytherin House, which when he thought of it made sense, and a boy from Huffelpuff. The rest of the day the five boys discussed what had happened after Harrison openly called for a rematch against Ronald before the entire school as the two adults just sat back and watched. Sirius began to see what Snape had meant about the quite strength Harrison possessed as he did not even seem worried about having a duel with a fellow student in front of the entire school at such high stakes.

Come Sunday morning there was a slight chill in the air as a September wind blew from the Forbidden Forest into the main grounds of the castle and over a small dueling platform that had been created yesterday to Professor Flitwick's specifications. Breakfast was nosier than normal as people began to take bets on the outcome of the coming duel as well as wonder who the stranger is that was sitting next to Professor Snape at the head table. As soon as the food vanished everyone headed out to find places to watch the duel as Ronald and Harrison took their places at the designated spots on the platform shown by their House Crest. Sirius was almost bouncing in place as he went to the seat right behind where Harrison was standing and doing some light stretches. Professor Flitwick came forward raising his wand to cast a ward around the platform so that no spells would hit any of the crowd. "I ask the duelist to bow to each other," Flitwick said a Harrison gave a proper bow at his waist as Ronald showed a level of arrogance and disrespect as he just bobbed his head. "As this duel is based on honor it is not based on points but will go until one fighter either taps out or is knocked unconscious for more then thirty seconds. Only the Unforgivable Curses are out of bound other than that every spell is free to be cast," Flitwick stated before he lowered his wand and stepped backwards through the wards starting the duel. Wasting no time Ronald cast a full body bind at Harrison who with the grace of a dancer sidestepped the spell as he made a swish and flick of his wand casting a levitation charm on the red head without uttering a word or in fact any visible effect. The Gryffindors and people who had bet against Harrison laughed at his lack of spell as Ronald case a tickling charm at him which Harrison once more easily side-stepped. As Ronald moved to follow him the redhead fell on his face due to his shoe laces being tied together thanks to Harrison's first spell. As Ron began to untie his laces Harrison quickly cast another set of spells at him causing Ron to fly backwards into the wards.

"That was a cheap trick you bastard," Ronald snarl at him.

"Language Ronald I know your parents had to teach it to you based on Percy but I guess you were to lazy to pay attention," Harrison said in his normal soft voice showing none of the anger he felt to the other as he spun his wand in his hand and took on a look of nonchalant as he pretended to use the wand as a nail file.

"Fuck you," Ron yelled making Harrison spin his wand back and cast a spell that caused the redhead's mouth to fill up with soap causing the crowd begin to laugh as the Gryffindor begin to spit the soap out of his mouth. Once his mouth was clear of soap Ronald cast another spell he had learned from his older brother's spell books as he created a high pressure jet of water aimed at Harrison who waited until the last moment before shifting just an inch to the side as he cast a freezing charm on the water which caused it to turn instantly to ice putting Ron's wand out of commission.

"Do you yield Ronald?" Harrison asked making no move to cast another spell seeing it as unworthy to attack an unarmed adversary. Ron let go of his wand, making it look like it was floating in midair before he ran over to physically attack the other boy. Having been raised with Dudley who had bullied him most of his life Harrison found Ron's attacks quite easy to dodge as he once more showed the grace of a dancer as he easily avoided the telegraphed blows. "You can still save some face here Ronald all you have to do is yield," Harrison said not even breathing hard as he ducked under a wild haymaker from the angry redhead.

"Go to hell," was Ronald's response.

"Fine have it your way I was being nice after all," Harrison said as he side-steps Ronald once again as he pulled out a wand and once more casting a non-verbal spell that sent Ronald flying back into the platform's barrier.

Before he could get up Harrison cast three spells in quick succession to utterly humiliate the bully and as the redhead got to his feet his pants slide to his ankles revealing his ratty underwear causing Draco to cry out, "My eyes," again making all the Slytherins and several others laugh. When Ronald bent down to pull his pants back up he let out a sharp hiss of pain as he turned quickly around, and almost fell onto his face again to see what had smacked him.

"I see you noticed my spell this is one I found in one of the books in the library it is use to punish naught little kids by making the feel as if they are getting a spank for each time they have done something that the caster has decided upon," Harrison said making some students look shocked at the young Slytherin study habits as more people began to laugh at Ronald who was felt another blow to his bottom. "I really hope you are not as big as a bully as you appear to be Ronald for I cast the spell so that each time you bullied someone you would get spanked," Harrison said twirling his wand in his hands and turning his back on the redhead boy and seeing both Sirius and his friends giving him thumbs up. "So I ask again do you yield Ronald," Harrison said in his normal soft voice even as the other boy cried out in pain every couple of seconds feeling another swat to his ass.

"Fine I give now just undo the spell," Ronald said as the barrier came down with the end of the duel.

"I am sorry Ronald but that spell can only end once it runs it course," Harrison said as he looked over his shoulder at the other boy before he left the platform to the cheers of the Slytherins and wolf-whistles from his Uncle as even Severus gave him a larger than normal smile at his second victory with out getting hit from his opponent's spells. At the far edge of the crowed Professor Quirrell had to admit that the boy had some skill as his Master cursed at seeing Severus congratulating the boy as he walked off the platform.


	11. Rats and Weasels

Even Harrison had been surprised that the spell he had used on Ronald has lasted so long, he had thought it had been simple when he had thought of actions of bullying as calling people names, picking on people who Ron had considered weaker than himself. Harrison had thought the spanking spell would last one maybe two hours at most but the spell did not end until shortly before lunch making it last almost four hours. Unknown to Harrison was that beside Ronald picking on Harrison and his friends the redhead almost constantly bullied Hermione Granger. After Harrison had rejected his friendship Ronald had found Hermione who was always alone and despite her claim of being the smartest witch of their year Ronald had found it all too simple to manipulate the girl to not only do all his homework for him but he even tried to get her to make Harry joining them. Due to having to get a spank for all bullying that he gave Hermione on a near constant basis by the time the spell wore off Ronald could not even sit down forcing him to stand as he eat lunch. By the end of lunch Ron was fuming as stomped over to Percy and demanded to use Hermes. Percy knowing what his little brother had planned for his owl Percy refused before he left his brother to give a warning about Ronald's plan to Harrison. It was no real shock for the fifth year Gryffindor to find the young Slytherin in the library pouring over a large book. It took Percy several tries to actually get Harrison's attention. "Oh hello Percy," Harrison said looking up from the research he was doing.

"Now I know what people mean when they tell me I get lost in a book," Percy said to himself shaking his head. "I thought I should warn you I think Ronald while being unable to do anything to you himself due to your wager he has decided to get our mother involved, again," Percy said.

"Oh okay," Harrison said a little distractedly "hey Percy you are in fifth year do you know if spells are the same are around the world?"

"What that brought that on?" Percy asked.

"Well during my planning for the first duel with your brother I noticed that all spells we learn seemed to be based in the Latin language making me wonder what about other countries which language had no common base with Latin," Harrison explained shocking Percy had never even thought about it and told the young boy as much. "Darn I asked Professor Snape as well and he could not tell me either," Harrison said with a hint of disappointment. "Oh yeah I wanted to apologize for utterly humiliated your little brother."

"Ah you don't have to," Percy said waving the comment aside "I hate to say it but it was about time he saw that his actions has consequences. I am sure you noticed that my younger brothers tend to be a bit wild I hate to speak ill of my parents but it did take some time bringing up seven kids but after myself they found it hard to discipline us kids. I also should warn you if you think my brothers are bad wait till next year where you will meet my sister she has read every single book about you and is convinced you are going to be her husband." This shocked Harrison for while he had heard that books had been written about him he had always assumed they were like history books not something a kid his own age would read.

Ron was pissed off that Percy had not let him use Hermes forcing him to use a school owl to write home about the duel. He was also doing his best to avoid everyone even his roommates were teasing him about how he had lost the duel, and with Hermione busy doing his homework for him as well as knowing it was a bad idea to talk to the twins for they would tease him more than everyone else. Needing someone to talk to he was forced to rely on Scabbers to vent to throughout the day. He was thankful for magic for after sending his letter Ronald headed to the Hospital Wing and after talking to the Medi-Witch was given a potion so that he could sit down again. Ron had ended up spending the day alone, apart from Scabbers, sitting at the edge of the Dark Lake. Near supper time Ron hoped every had gotten over it as he stuffed Scabbers into a pocket of his robes and head to dinner. The first thing he noticed was that strange man sitting next to Professor Snape from this morning as he sat down as far as he could from everyone else just in case they were still in the mood to tease him. Just as he sat down the few issues of the Evening Prophet that people read arrived. The normal sounds of people eating filled the room when people started suddenly saying "Banglesh" due to the enchantment on the articles in the paper. As Ron starts to get up to leave he suddenly notices a glow coming from his pocket. Worried that someone was pulling a prank on him the redhead reaches into his pocket where the glow was coming from and pulled out Scabbers. Still worried that someone was pranking him but not knowing what was going on he rushed to the head table, drawing everyone's attention due to the glowing rat in his hands. Dumbledore cursed the both boy and rat as they approached having hoped the fool Pettigrew would not have been found so soon let alone hiding right under his own nose at Hogwarts of all places.

"Professor something is wrong with my rat?" Ronald said as he placed Scabbers on the Head table before Professor McGonagall. As Sirius did not have a wand it was up to Severus who moved past several of his colleagues pulling out his wand and with a flick cast the spell to reverse an Animagus transformation. The entire hall lets out a gasp as the glowing rat changes into a short man with rat like features.

"Pettigrew?" Professor McGonagall said breaking the silence that had enveloped the hall at the man's transformation making the man start. As everyone in the hall was too surprised to make any move the man decided now would be the best chance to get away as he had recognized Sirius Black of all people sitting at the Head Table. The man barely turned around before Severus cast a stunner at him making him collapsed into a heap. Sirius could not help but give a cheer as he rushed forward and hugged Severus and kissed the Potion Master's right cheek before Severus pushed him away summoning with the help of Professor Flitwick some robe to wrap around Pettigrew's unconscious form. Professor Sprout joined in as she cast a Patronus spell sending out a rabbit out of the Hall and to the Ministry of Magic to let them know that Pettigrew had been found. Albus was trying to regain control of the hall and send the students away to their dorms but no one could hear him over Sirius's loud sounds of joy as he literally ran around the hall. It took a firecracker from Severus wand to bring the hall back to utter silence as he glared at the students and with one word sent them out of the hall and back to their dorms. Ronald actually needing to be pulled back to where ever the Gyrffindor Dorms were by his older brother due to his shock of finding out the rat that sometimes slept in his bed was an adult male.

When they arrived back in the Slytherin Common Room Harrison told his friends what had just happened as until Peter had been found every witness at the trial had been Magically sworn to secrecy so that where ever Peter Pettigrew was hiding he would not have caught wind of it. "So does that mean Cousin Sirius is a free man now?" Draco asked after learning everything.

"It seems like it I wonder what he is going to do now?" Harrison said.

"What do you mean?" Theo asked.

"Well he used to be an Auror but I doubts he will want to work for the Ministry at the moment," Harrison explained having learned this during some time he had spent with his Uncle.

"Well he could become a Finder," Blaise stated.

"What is that?" Harrison asked and saw he was not the only one who did not know the term.

"Well think of it like one of those Muggle Private Eyes he would do work of an Auror or even normal Law Officer working for clients when they need him I mean your family is quite rich he does not need to work but it would give him something to do," Blaise explained. Harrison suddenly imagined one of those old Noir Detective movies he had seen with Uncle Sirius in a dark trench coat and a wide rimmed hat as he sat at a desk with his feet on it as he smoked a cigarette which made him burst out into uncontrollable giggles.

"What's up Cousin?" Draco asked having never heard Harrison giggle so much.

"I don't think you would get the reference," Harrison said when he finally stopped giggling and wiping a tear from his eyes.

"Try us," Vincent said.

"Alright I just imagined my uncle as a grim and gritty hard boiled detective who was sitting in his office and it just made me laugh," Harrison said.

"I have you know I could never pull off the hard boiled thing," a voice said as a beaming Sirius said walking over.

"That is correct despite his name he could never knowingly be serious," Professor Snape said standing behind him.

"Well good news Pup an old friend of mine who is now the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement arrived and took Peter into custody. I am a free man now," Sirius said pulling Harrison to his feet and spinning him around for a moment.

"Does that mean I am leaving Uncle Vernon's place?" Harrison asked with conflicting feelings it would be great to live with actual family but he had enjoyed his last month at #4 before school had started.

"That is up to you Pup," Sirius said with a smile. "I would love for you to live with me but from what Sev has OW," Sirius began only to be smacked on the back of the head from the Potions Master. "Fine Severus," Sirius said ducking in case another blow came "you Uncle really cares for you and has changed his life due to interacting with you and the Magical World."

"I will have to think about it if that is okay," Harrison said.

"Take as much time as you need Pup I am in no hurry in fact I discussed it with Sev," Sirius said with a smile as he caught the coming smack "and he agreed to let me stay with him until one of the Black Properties has been fixed up. If you believe it your grandmother let most of them fall into disrepair apart from the one she insisted in living in which was always too cramped for my style."

"Everything is too "cramped" for your style Black," Severus said as he tried and failed to extract his arm from Sirius's grip. "Do you think you could let go or I may decided not to take you out tomorrow to pick up a new wand?" Sirius immediately let go of the Severus hand making the group of Slytherin students chuckle.

"Hey do you think you can pick something up for me while you are there?" Harrison asked.

"Depends I can not get you a broom it is against the rules you know," his Uncle said with a wink.

"No, nothing like that, Percy told me about books that were written about me that his little sister read, I mean I know I am in several books due to how Lily and Dad died but I never thought they would make children books about me. Do you think you could pick me up one of them?" Harrison asked. "I tried the library but I could not find a single copy even with Madam Pince's help."

"That is strange I know that Albus made sure to have the complete collection of story about your life in the library for at least five years now," Severus said stoking his chin in thought.

"Now that you mentioned it I have not seen any of them all year," Marcus said "I was going to show one of them to Harrison during his first week of class but I couldn't find a single copy and I recall seeing five of each book last year at the end of term.

"I think I will have to have a talk with our Headmaster about the missing books, maybe bringing Pince along if she can not find one no one can," Severus said knowing how deeply the librarian cared for her books.

At breakfast the next morning every student that ordered the Daily Prophet was swarmed so that the other students could learn what had happened last night with the rat man. The normal sounds of the hall was broken as distracted by the reading the paper with his friends Harrison had not realized that someone had sent him a Howler.

_**HARRY JAMES POTTER,** _   
_**HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY SON.** _

As the Percy recognized the voice as his mother's amplified he got up to cast a spell to destroy the Howler

**_YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF. I KNOW YOUR PARENTS WOULD BE._ **

Percy, however was not the one to get there first for as soon as Sirius had heard the name Harry he had snatched Severus's wand and made his way over to the table and cast a spell that reverted the Howler into a letter and put a stasis spell on it. Pocketing the letter he sent a glare at the boy Harrison had utterly defeated in the duel before going back to returns Severus's wand to him. As Sirius had passed back the wand he had been amazed that he was so easily able to use it. For usually when he used someone else's wand he felt a small chill in his core but not this time. Sirius decided that after he got his wand and Harrison's books he was going to visit the Weasleys at the Burrow. He had known Arthur in school who was a couple of year older than him, but he could not see the man doing something like this, Molly on the other hand he had no trouble imagining it, even if he did not have the proof already in his hands. Returning to his seat Sirius wrote a quick letter to Arthur asking him to be at his house around lunch time to discus something, before he sent it to the Ministry mail room. He had heard tales from both Lily and James about the woman before James had gone into hiding after Regulus had disappeared about her wanting to arrange play-dates between her kids and Harrison. When James had finally agreed to one it had barely lasted five minutes before they left due to the twins poking and pinched Harry all over and Ronald stealing all the food that James had tried to feed his son.

An hour latter as Harrison was in his Charms class Sirius bid farewell to Severus twirling his new wand in his hand. Thanks to the Ministry paying him compensation as well as having gone to Gringotts to claim his Lordships and vaults Sirius had decided to skip Ollivanders Wand Shop and had followed Severus to Master Trayco to make his wand. In the end Sirius had found a wand of Rowan and Spruce thirteen inches long with the core of a crystallized Dragon tear. According to Master Trayco his new wand showed him to have both high morals as well as a good sense of humor but with a sense of duty to protect others forged like steel from his life. Now that he had a wand again Sirius could Apparate alone as he headed to find the children book based on his nephew. He found that the one series with the highest sales were being returned due to an interview with the author of them who had gone on about blood supremacy and other outdated ideas such as gender issues and the like. Shaking his head at learning this Sirius had chosen one of the lesser known series about Harry growing up with the cover art showing a strapping young boy maybe six years old riding a broom and going to face a dragon. As he had been in Azkaban when these books were first published he decided to get copies of the books for himself as well, even the one series of seven books from the former top author. Making his purchases Sirius shrunk the bag and put it away and saw he still had a couple of hours left until his meeting so he decided to get some new robes for himself since he was still wearing the ones he had been arrested in all those years ago which now hung on his more gaunt frame. To get his robes he went to two places starting with Madam Malkin's to get both his measurements as well as one fresh pre-made robe before he went to a specialty store to place an order for more official robes as it was called for as being Lord Black. Once he placed his order he saw it was nearly time and Apparated to the Burrow. When he looked around he saw that if he had been just a bit off he would have spinched himself with Arthur who had arrived at the same exact time.

"Ah Sirius it is good to see you I am was overjoyed at hearing you were released," Arthur said in his normally happy manner holding out his hand to shake Sirius.

"Thank you Arthur that means a lot, but that is not why I am here today," Sirius said as they walked to the tall Magical home.

"Arthur this is a surprise you never come home for lunch let me whip you up something," Molly said as the two men walked into her small kitchen.

"Later Molly," Arthur said motioning for his wife to sit down. "Sirius wanted to speak to us about something, does this have to do with Pettigrew?"

"Pettigrew that man they caught yesterday to show Sirius was innocent why would it have to do with him?" Molly asked.

"I just learned this morning that Pettigrew had been hiding as Scabbers," Arthur informed his wife.

"Scabbers Ron's rat oh dear is my baby alright?" Molly asked turning to Sirius.

"I have not come to talk about that I have come about this," Sirius said pulling out the Howler and placing it on the table. "I wish for you to stop sending my nephew letters, normal or Howlers."

"Sending your nephew letters what are you talking about Sirius?" Arthur asked confused.

"Well it seems your son has gotten it into his mind that Harrison should be his best friend and be resorted into Gyrffindor rather than his current House Slytherin," Sirius started as he told the pair about the boy's first duel and what Severus had shared with him of Ronald's reaction to it before he told them of the duel from the day before. At the end Arthur looked shocked at his youngest son's behavior while Molly was frustrated as she had been telling her husband that Ronald was getting bullied by the Slytherins hence some of his recent reactions. "Oh by the way Molly his name is not Harry James Potter it is Harrison Orion Potter-Black. Though if any more Howlers are sent to him from you I will be talking to some old friends of mine and setting up a restraining order against you," Sirius said before he stood up and left the kitchen without another word.


	12. Burning Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison seeks some help in answering a question that has been on his mind

As his Uncle and Godfather were gone for the day to get his uncle a new wand it was just a normal day for Harrison as he went to classes most excited to get to Charms as on Percy's suggestion he decided to ask Professor Flitwick about his question. As he had a free period after Charms he waited for everyone one to leave before he approached the Professor who as always perched on the pile of books. "Ah Harrison what can I do for you today?" Flitwick asked with a small smile on his face used to Harrison come after class to asked question on any random branch of magic.

"Well Professor Flitwick I was wondering if you can tell me about what Witches and Wizards in parts of the world such as students at Mahoutokoro or Uagadou spell casting. I mean during my preparation for my duel with Ronald I noticed that all spell we are learn here have roots in the Latin language but as both those schools come from from parts of the world where their language is not based on Latin, so do they learn the same spells?" Harrison asked surprising the Charms Master.

"I must say that is a remarkable observation young Harrison, and something that most students don't tend to think about until we start teaching Nonverbal spells in sixth year," Flitwick said.

"You mean I have to wait until my sixth year to find out my answer to my question," Harrison said with a slight pout.

"Now when have I ever let you down my boy," Flitwick said with a little laugh. "Now I know that each Professor has their own way to discuss this when they began to teach nonverbal spells. I tend to focus on three approaches now if you recall during our first week I we went over intent of magic?" Flitwick asked.

"Yes you stated that while a person is born with a Light, Gray, or Dark Core that does not have anything to do with being called a evil magic user and even a simple spell such as casting sparks can be used for evil," Harrison stated with an understanding nod.

"Very good that is one of the first aspects of magic to understand the bases of nonverbal spells which can help you understand your question. Now take this cup," Flitwick said as he cast a spell to make a cup appear. "When a person is young before they speak their first words a persons learns by seeing others interact with objects that is how it is with learning magic as well. "

"What do you mean?" Harrison asked a little confused.

"Okay lets take the spell we were working on today the Levitation Charm, Wingardium Leviosa, before a student will try to cast it we have the practice where we work on pronunciation as you focus on the magic thus creating a connection between the words of the spell and the actions you wished to perform after you cast it. Thus afterwards anytime you go to cast that spell those words will come to mind as well as the wand movement. Now if you were a student at Mahoutokoro for exampled you would have been taught, I believe, a spell called Fuyū tamashi. It is in fact the same spell and wand movements the only thing of real difference is the language the spell is cast in. Now in a couple of years your will also be taught a Summoning Charm known as Accio which will bring an object towards you but you could use a Levitation Charm to do this as well making people classify them as similar magics."

"Are the not?" Harrison asked confused.

"In a moment I have one last point to make and you can decide that one for yourself," Flitwick said finally climbing down from the stack of books and leading Harrison over to on the of the rooms desk. "How about a bit of tea as we continue hm?" the Charms Master asked.

"Okay sir," Harrison said as the diminutive Professor used both Accio and Wingardium Levious to bring over a tea pot, some cups and saucers.

"Now this last point I find most telling as an answer for your question Harrison," Flitwick said as he heated and poured their tea. "Now before students come to Hogwarts they have a time where their magic manifest in what some called Wild Magic, though I prefer a name I once heard a Muggleborn call it, Wish Magic. Which makes sense as Muggle with no knowledge of our world their magic first comes out when they wish for something to happen," Flitwick said making Harrison recall his "Wish Magic" he had used before finding out he was a Wizard. "I can tell by the expression on your face you understand what I am talking about it is during this Wish Magic where a person has no knowledge of proper spells yet still cast sometimes incredibly powerful magic. Some Magic Users such as Headmaster Dumbledore say that Witches and Wizards need wands to help focus their magic, but I for one, as do my kin among the Goblins, know that this is false. For while a wand does help focus a spell some become to reliant on it as well as the spells they read from others Magic is too all encompassing to be so ridged. All Magic needs to work is a ready and open mind for with it one can do anything," Flitwick said and as if to prove his point without using a wand or saying a single world the small part Goblin man grew his body until he was the same size as Hagrid before the rest of the desk in to room suddenly filled with different versions of him. Harrison watched in amazement as the classroom filled with different sized Flitwicks all began casting different spells some of which he recognized but more often than not were new to the young Slytherin boy. After about ten minutes the Flitwicks began to vanish until only the one sitting next to Harrison remained as he slowly returned to his "normal" size.

"Wow that was amazing sir," Harrison said.

"That was nothing my boy any person with a truly open mind could do the same you yourself would be able to do it once you reach seventeen years of age," Flitwick said waving away the complement.

"Why seventeen?" Harrison asked.

"That is the age that most Magical people's core finally settle down into a person's normal level," the man said as he cleared away the tea set with a wave of his wand. "Though before you reach seventeen you still should be able to, with practice, cast nonverbal spells and if you are lucky wandless as well. Now it is almost time for lunch so off you trot young Harrison," Flitwick said dismissing the boy with a gentle smile. As Harrison grabbed the door nob to leave the man also called after him, "Oh yes have a Happy Halloween and Samhain my lad." With a wave Harrison left the room thinking about all he had learned and seen from the Charms Master who he had a hard time thinking was any less powerful than Dumbles.

Even though it had been nice to see Arthur again, Sirius was in a bad mood after having to explain to Molly that he would not put up with her sending Howlers to his nephew. As he was not expected back at Hogwarts until the Halloween Feast he decided to head over to Grimmauld Place knowing if he had his way the whole house would be destroyed but he was hoping to collect some of his old stuff that he had left behind when he had run away as a kid, not to mention some of the Family Wands and maybe a couple of pictures of Regulus to show Harrison his Sire as a kid. As he stepped over the threshold he found the place was in even worse state when he had last been there. "Ah someone comes visit the Grand Home of the Great Black Family, ah but no it is just Master Sirius, a nasty brat he was to my Mistress," a voice called out as he walked down the front hall.

"Hello to you to Kreacher unpleasant as ever I see," Sirius said as he ignored the Elf's muttering.

"Nasty Brat Kreacher wonders why he has darken my Mistress's home after all this time. Heard he was in jail suited him it did," the old half-crazed elf mutter to himself.

"Not that it is any of your business Kreacher but I have become Lord Black and I have come to collect some things before leaving this place to rot on its own," Sirius informed the Elf.

"Worthless traitor to the family you are, if Master Regulus was alive he would be the rightful Lord so states Mistress," Kreacher stated darkly.

"Well my brother is not alive and if what you said is true than I would only be regent Black not Lord no matter what she said,' Sirius pipped up actually seeming to draw the Elf back to semi-normal sense.

"Regent? My Master Regulus had a child?" Kreacher asked him mind clearing a little for the first time in almost a decade since his beloved Master had vanished breaking his Mistresses Heart.

"He has indeed Kreacher, my Nephew," Sirius said as he decided to cut the visit short by using his new wand and just summon everything to him so he would not have to go any farther than he was now.

"Master Regulus had a son," Kreacher said falling to his knees and placing his hands over his face as he cried large ugly tears of joy. "Thank Lady Magic the Black line will continue."

"Hey what's that mean I could have kids," Sirius snarled at the weeping Elf.

"You is not fit to carry on the line with your liking of other Wizards," the elf shot back.

"I hate to tell you this, wait no I don't, but Regulus' partner was another Wizard," Sirius said rolling his eyes seeing his Mom's handiwork as despite the Magical World being more accepting and welcoming to same sex couples there were some like his mother who held that marriage should be between a man and a woman going as far as using a Marriage Contract on both her sons. Sirius as soon as he found out had gone to Gringotts and had his broken before having Regulus do the same. True Sirius had not found the " _one_ " yet he still had hope to find the person most suited for him and his magic. At one time he had thought that had been Remus but had found out that the Werewolf had a thing for Lily and Sirius was not going to get in their way. Sirius's mind suddenly went back to the that morning he had taken hold of Severus's wand to end Molly's Howler Message. He had used other people's wands before in the course of his former career as an Auror but never before had a wand just felt so right in his hand apart from his own.

"I wish to meet Master Regulus' son," Kreacher said bursting into Sirius's thoughts.

"Maybe if you are good and help bring up some of the Black proprieties back up to livable conditions he may visit us during the summer," Sirius said absentmindedly.

"I will do that Master Black," Kreacher said shocking Sirius as the elf gave him a deep bow before Apparating away to follow the orders. Seeing everything he had come for was sitting in a neat little pile before him Sirius transfigured the old troll's leg umbrella stand into a chest and sent it to the rooms he was sharing with Severus at Hogwarts. Wanting to do something that was more enjoyable than his last two errands Sirius decided that until the feast he would go around catching up with old friends starting with Remus.

Harrison found the hall louder than normal as he sat down for supper barely paying attention to the Halloween decorations for he had over heard a loud conservation between Ronald and Granger about today being the day his father and Godmother had died. How had no one told him this yet, he just wanted to curl into a ball in his room but Blaise and Theo would not allow it as they dragged him to the feast telling him that he should use it to toast them and all they had done for him; only managing to get him to come as they agreed to share the toast. After a while Harrison was glad he had come his friends making him laugh as they shared stories of their own past loved ones on a day to honor the dead. Everything changed, however, as dessert arrived and with a bang the doors to the Hall burst open and Professor Quirrell rushed into the hall crying out, "Trolls in the dungeons..... thought you ought to know" before he seemed to pass out. As those around him began to wonder how a troll had gotten into the school Harrison was trying to figure out what had happened to the Professor's stutter.

A fire cracker rang through the Hall as Dumbles stood up calling for silence. "Prefects take your houses to their dorm rooms you can all finish the feast there," Dumbles said making Harrison wonder if the man really was insane or just going senile. What was worse his house mates were starting to follow his order as they began to leave their seats. Harrison saw that only him and Marcus had not gotten up as they shared a look of wonder at the rest of their house. Not wanting his friends to get hurt Harrison acted without thinking as without a word placed a sticking charm on ever single Slytherin and due to them coming from the same area, Huffelpuff's shoes stopping them in their tracks. Several of the students finding they could not lift their feet from the floor fell but most keep upright though struggled to free their stuck feet. "Is there a problem here?" Albus asked as the way out of the Hall was now blocked by the stuck students.

Many students cried they could not move their feet, but it was Marcus who drew everyone's attention. " **YOU BET THERE IS!** " the Slytherin Quidditch Captain said standing up and climbing on top of the table so everyone could see him. "Someone said there is a troll in the dungeons and your first thought is to send everyone to their common rooms even though two of the four Houses are based in that general area?" Marcus asked making the group of Slytherin and Huffelpuff stop trying to free themselves and what looked like to Harrison come out of a trance they had been under.

"Mr. Flint that is enough listen to the Headmaster," Professor McGonagall said.

"No Minerva Heir Flint is correct sending them out of the Hall would make it easier for a student to get hurt," Professor Flitwick said smiling at Marcus before giving Harrison a knowing look. "In fact 150 points to Slytherin for what ever Heir Flint did to protect his fellow students."

"But sir I did..." Marcus began before he caught Flitwick's eye who gave him a wink knowing Marcus had not been the one who had stopped everyone.

"Now every student shall resume their places as we ward the room and look for the troll," Flitwick said receiving nods from the other Professors apart from McGonagall and Dumbles. As the small Charms Master was setting everything up four people used the confusion to sneak out of the hall. Harrison was only told later that two of them were his Uncle and Godfather for he had been watching one of the Gyrffindorks who was also in her first year leave the hall. He had been surprised it had not been either Granger or Ronald who had tried to get away but than he noticed that Percy was keeping an eye on them most likely expecting them to do just that. As Harrison turned to tell his friends about the girl he suddenly noticed that Professor Quirrell had also vanished from where he had laid passed out after running into the hall; which for some reason made Harrison get a sinking feeling in his gut.


	13. Power shift and stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A student contemplates how Hogwarts is different than what she expected and Severus informs Harrison what is being keep in the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of this chapter contains some Harry, Snape, Sirius, Flitwick, Slytherin, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw bashing as it is from a Gryffindor girl. Also chapter contains mention of eating human flesh.

Shelby congratulated herself for getting out of the hall with only getting noticed by a single snake. She had been tempted to flip him off but was not sure if he would get the meaning behind the gesture. Shelby was sure that once she took out the troll by herself everyone would see that Gryffindor House was the best House at Hogwarts. She had been rather disappointed with how Hogwarts had turned out to be. Ever since her eldest brother had come home from his first year she had listened to his stories about Gyrffindor House, well he was mostly complaining as he had been sorted into Ravenclaw, about how the House of the Lions could do no wrong and would get away with just about anything. Her brother was now in his last year and if he had a sense of humor she would have thought he had been messing with her. Her other older brother a third year Puff had told her tails about two Gyrffindors in his year that had a fearsome reputation the even in their first year seventh years had been afraid to cross them. She had asked if they were that powerful only to be told that they were the largest pranksters in the school who somehow had the ability to prank students and staff without being caught doing it. Hearing this Shelby had introduced herself to the twins at the opening feast and the pair had actually taken her under their wing in the field of pranking. The first week at Hogwarts had been fantastic as the twins introduced her to their younger brother, Ron who she had instantly developed a slight crush on. The twins had taken shown both her and Ron one of the many empty classrooms that they would use to brew the potions that they used in their pranks surprising Shelby who could not find out how they could be so good at potions after the worthless first class from the bloody overgrown bat that was Snape. However, something happened that had changed everything, though she was not sure what it was. Suddenly the twins had gone from the number one pranksters in the schools to being the biggest jokes. From the tales of her brothers despite being known for pranking the twins would only get a detention for it once a term, started to get detentions almost daily for a full two weeks for planned pranks. She had watched from the sidelines as their swagger disappeared due to getting caught at every turn and than having their potions lab being discovered and cleared out. What was worse, at least in Shelby's opinion, was that Ron had moved away from the twins and started hanging out with the Mudblood Granger and would complain, as the witch did all his homework, saying that everything would be different once Harry was resotrted into Gryffindor where he truly belonged. Shelby could not figure out why the hot red head was so focused on the snake but she just guessed it was his noble nature that he wanted to protect the idiot from the danger he was in.

After the two weeks of constant detentions Shelby had watched the twins step away from pranking but it did not leave them, as if the rest of the school was full of sharks sensing freshly spilled blood the twins themselves became the victims of pranks from all but their own House. She had been devastated one day when she had found the twins stuck to a wall after being pranked by a first year puff of all things. Seeing the pair who at the start of the year walked around like they owned the place quiver in fear at the young puff really began to make her mad. Having grown up hearing that Gryffindor was the most powerful House in the school making her not ask or plead but order the Sorting Hat to place her in it only to find that somehow the House of the Lions after the first week the House had fallen hard to be the low place on the food change. Besides the Mudblood Granger the average marks in their classes was High A's while the other first years lowest grades were around the low EEs. Than there was that duel that Ron had had with Harry Potter, she was one of the few that still believed the tale that Ron had felt sorry for the Boy-Who-Lived and let him win their duel. In her mind during the second duel Potter had help to embarrassed Ron. In fact one did not have to look far to find out who had been the one to help him, as unlike most of her classmates she recognized the man who was now living with the dungeon bat as the criminal Sirius Black. She did not care that the rat had been found to be Peter Pettigrew she just knew that Black was one of He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named supporters. The man must have learned some dark magic that allowed him to get pass the half-breed Charm's professor's barrier to attack Ron as Harry took the credit. She was going to really show everyone though that Gryffindors were not to be taken lightly, and here it was she thought to herself as she sees the troll duck into a ladies rest room on the second floor. "I so got this," Shelby said to herself as she rolled her shoulder of her wand hand and went into the bathroom after the troll.

As Severus and Sirius walked into the girl's restroom a while later both of them despite having seen horrors during the last Magical War almost lost their suppers at the blood and gore in the room. Having felt that the troll was a diversion to get at the stone both men had left to guard it only to received a request to come the first floor ladies bathroom as the troll had been found. Pushing open the door the pair was first hit by the scent of blood in the room before they heard someone crying. Looking to around the room they spotted the troll with its head blasted off before they saw a young first year curled into ball as she cradled the stump where her arm had been. "Young Miss Lesky decided she would try to take on the troll by herself," Flitwick said seeing the pair. "We got here just as the troll was in the middle of eating her wand hand," the diminutive man said shaking his head in pity for the girl.

"Was there anything left to re-attach?" Sirius asked thinking of one of his old co-workers from the Auror days who had after losing both his right foot and left hand in a duel Magically put them back into place.

"Unfortunately no," Flitwick said "when we arrived to protect Miss Lesky I was forced to kill it."

"There is very little I think either Madam Pomfrey or myself can do for her she will have to be sent to St. Mungos at once not only for healing of her body but a Mind Healer as well," Sirius said as he used his wand to summon a large blanket to cover the girl before he gently lifted her into his arms and carried her out of the bathroom.

"I think we need to have someone come look at the wards," Severus said as the door closed.

"I am sure there is no problem," Albus said as he walks into the room and stops dead in his tracks at the sight before him.

"Not a problem did you not see the student Sirius just carried out of here or see the state of this room Albus?" Flitwick asked to man who was once again fell short of his expectations.

"I agree with Filius on this Albus a troll getting in was bad enough but now a student got hurt as well not to mention if the wards are up to standards we would not need to have those inane way to protect the Philosopher's Stone," Severus said thinking if he brought up the stone the man would jump at the added protection.

"Ah those inane protections as you call them are for the Greater Good my boy," Albus said with the blasted twinkle in his eyes.

"Can you explain again why we are the ones that are meant to protect the stone?" Flitwick asked. "I know that the vault it had been its home for who knew how long was broken into over the summer but why here of all places?"

"Ah well Nicolas asked me to put it under my protection," Albus said and for once Severus did not believe it at all.

"Well then we need to update the wards I mean if you are worried about some evil Magic user getting a hold of it the wards could be tuned to add another layer of protection around the stone itself," Severus said making a mental note to himself to write to Nicolas Flamel to see if the man had asked Albus to look after the stone.

"I shall talk to the board about it," Albus said with that grandfatherly smile of his before he left the room with Minerva following in his wake like the cat she would she would transform into. Severus and Filius caught each others eye as they agreed to bring up the wards to their contacts with the Goblins and the school board themselves. Knowing that Albus would make Argus have to clean up the mess if they left it alone Severus quickly made the dead troll and blood vanish leaving not a trace of the horrible events that had taken place in the room in the last hour. Before Severus himself left to place a floo call to Lucius and write to Flamel he was stopped by Filius who filled him in on the cause of all the Huffelpuffs and Slytherins finding themselves unable to move when Albus had tried to send them to their dorms. Shocked that it had been Harrison who had done it Severus headed to the Slytherin dorms to collect his Godson.

Once they were in his rooms Severus turned to Harrison to find out if Filius had been correct in his observations. "So were you the real cause of everyone getting stuck to the floor earlier?"

"Um I think so I mean it just seemed strange that hearing that a troll was spotted close to our dorms that Draco and the others would listen to Dumbles and possibly head to their deaths. After Charms today Professor Flitwick finally answered the question that had been bothering me for a while and told me about magic really taking form based on a person's intent and I guess not wanting my friends to get hurt I acted on instincts to make them stop. Also I noticed that after Marcus pointed out the fact that they were being sent into the Troll's path that most students seemed to wake from a trance as if they had been placed under some post-hypnotic suggestion."

"Did they now?" Severus asked stroking his chin in thought.

"Do you think he planned for the troll to arrive?" Harrison asked shocking the Potions Master.

"Now how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Well thinking back on it when Professor Quirrell crashed through the doors Dumbles did not start like everyone else. I also noticed that when he told everyone about the troll his stutter did not come out and you would think based on how scared he had acted it would have been worse than normal. It was if Professor Quirrell wanted to share his news as quickly as possible to create a panic. Also as I had turned to let the others know about a girl I saw leaving the hall before the wards were put in place I noticed that despite having fainted moments ago was gone."

"I can explain that," Severus said "Now as you know at the start of the year the Headmaster mentioned that the the third floor corridor on the left hand side was forbidden to students. Well the reason it was made off limits is due to the fact that Albus is using it to guard a rare Magical object known as a Philosophers Stone which is used to transform useless metals into Gold but also to create a special drink known as the Elixir of Life."

"Why would he bring that here?" Harrison asked.

"That is a good question he said it was due to the creator asking him to look after it fearing for the stone's safely. Which if not for the fact that the vault the stone had been kept at Gringotts had been broken into over the summer I would think he was after it himself," Severus said.

"Why would he want it for himself I mean from what I read about him his family line is quite rich, wait if that is true why would he be taking money from my vaults?" Harrison asked recalling the results from the his inheritance test at the Magical Bank.

"You seemed to reach the heart of the it in one," Severus said with a smile to his Godson. "While his line had been wealthy a long time ago something that his father did lost most of his fortune since then beside working towards the so called Greater Good Albus had done all he could to make people respect him and follow him as he gathered money from his supporters and little backdoor in some of the laws he passed to make some of the taxes that people pay go right into his own accounts."

"That hardly seems legal," Harrison said.

"It is not and yet no one seems to want to do anything about it apart from Draco's father and a few others in his party," Severus said.

"You don't think that he some how has the members of the Wizengamot in a trance like he had the students earlier do you?" Harrison asked shocking Severus once more.

"Oh Merlin I hope not. Everyone always said he was the only one Dark Lord ever feared but based on the fact that until he came here to get a job as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher his stance changed. Before then the man had gone by his birth name of Tom Riddle and had been had been an advocate for more intensive preparatory lessons for Muggleborns to start once they learned of their magic. As well as calling for home visits once a month just in case the Muggle's family tried as Petunia did and try to make a person suppress their magic. Beside trying to make a Muggleborn coming into our world less traumatic Tom also stood up for people who had creature blood like Remus. Yet after coming to interview for the job Tom started to go by the name Lord Voldemort and starting to tell his allies to attack Muggleborns. When his allies did not move to obey right away the man decided to make an example by cursing Elisa Nott, Theodore's mother so that she would die in childbirth. After that it got even worse as Tom stopped seeing his allies as equals and began to force them to follow him lest they face death at his hand. This lead to his former allies to start to call themselves Death Eaters for they knew either way their lives were tied to death if they either tried to stand up to Tom or to try to break away from him he would blast them with a killing curse. Your parents were actually part of a lucky few that had managed to escape from him," Severus said.

"Wait so Papa and Dad were actually Death Eaters?" Harrison asked in shock.

"Actually no, before his change from Tom to Voldemort they were his allies, thanks in part to wanting to change the laws so that Remus could have more freedom. And despite what some people like young Ronald would think some Death Eaters did their best to keep the casualty counts low or get away with not killing anyone at all. Draco's parents were in this group, we were not sure if there was some spark of Tom left over but he had Lucius take over trying to move his agenda in the Wizengamont and not actually out dealing with the "dangerous Muggles" that he now believed were destroying the Magic for the Purebloods. Now that part was what caused more and more of his allies to wonder as Tom had never hidden the fact that his parents were a Witch and a Muggle, but some put it down to the fact that thanks to his mother dying shortly after his birth and his father not taking him in forcing him to live in an orphanage he was now out for revenge on Muggles.

"So you think Dumbles did something to him during the interview to make him go well crazy?" Harrison asked.

"Well the way he has been acting this year I would not put it pass him," Severus said. "In fact I have half a mind to blame him for a lot more than making Tom going so dark. If he had let Tom teach we would not be left with so many substandard teachers like Quirrell. Also after out trip to Master Treyco I did some research into the wand that your ancestor had created. It seems that unlike other wands where winning a duel can gain you power over another person's wand the so called Elder Wand only really works for members of the Perevell line if used by someone else it actually taps into the Planet's Magic," Severus said before noticing Harrison's confused expression. "By unnaturally tapping into the Planet's Magic he was causing serious damage to the Earth such as global warming and the like.* He could have seen that his popularity level which had been high after his defeat of Grindelwald was dropping he decided to create a new "Dark Lord" for himself to face off against."

"Than why would Vold.... Tom go after my Papa and Lily if he my parents had left him by that time?" Harrison asked.

"I am ashamed to say it was my fault," Severus said placing his face in his hands.

"What do you mean?"

"Well unlike your parents I was unable to get free and had found myself in Voldemort's inner circle with Lucius. Now unlike the newly arrived Death Eaters the Inner Circle were the ones that were not sent to kill people as I said Lucius was trying to move his agenda forward in the Wizengamot while I had been recruited not only for being the youngest Potion Master at the time. One day when I was gathering ingredients in Hogsmead I saw Albus walk into one of the pubs which I knew from my time at Hogwarts was unusual for he preferred that if he drank alcohol would do it in his office. As Voldemort had standing orders for the Death Eaters to keep track of Albus I made my way to the pub myself. I found out why he had gone to the pub when I saw him sit down with a someone and begin to interview them for a job to start a Divination Class at Hogwarts. This confused me even more for Albus always made himself out to be too important and would force any applicants to come see him rather than go to a meeting at a location of their choice." Harrison noticed that suddenly Severus's body began to sway a little and the light went out of his eyes a little as he continued "It seems that the Witch he was meeting was the granddaughter of a famous Seer and during the interview she began to speak a Prophecy about the Dark Lord." Severus's body began to move a little more as if he was a snake being charmed. "She told of the of the birth of a child who would be able to stop the Dark Lord being born as the seventh month dies to those who defied him three times." Harrison was getting worried as his godfather's body began to sway a little faster and all light seemed to fade from the man's eyes as he talk about the Prophecy he overheard.

"Uncle?" Harrison ventured but Severus did not seem to hear him as he talked about the Prophecy. It seemed to Harrison that Severus had slipped into a trance-like state mostly due his memory of the events. Harrison focused his magic on the man and willed the trance to break hoping he could do it without damaged since it had been only an hour and a half since he had stuck his fellow students in place in the Hall. Suddenly the light came back to Severus's eyes and he stopped moving as Harrison's magic cleansed his system of a spell that had been in place for more than a decade.

"Sorry about that I must have lost myself in my memories," Severus said lifting his hand to his forehead only to remove it a moment latter as he hears a crash and sees Harrison passed out on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * based on a comment from the last chapter from hlharriss which I found funny so I decided to add it to the story.


	14. False Prophet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Break the trance broke the spell

When Sirius ended up taking the girl, Shelby Lesky, to St. Mungos talking to the staff about what had happened as well as to the girl's horrified parents and younger sibling, so that by the time he returned to Hogwarts it was rather late. Since there were only two fireplaces in the castle that would allow actual Floo travel in and out of the school he prepared himself to apologize to Madam Pomfrey for waking her only to find her office empty. Rather than turn around and just use the Floo to head down to Sev's rooms he stepped into the main Hospital Wing afraid someone else had meet the Troll besides Lesky. As he entered the ward he saw a group of people, including Sev, Filius and Pomfrey, surrounding a student laying on a bed. Seeing the look on Sev's face, who was well know for being one who had perfect control of his emotions, Sirius moved forward only to clutch at his heart as he saw his nephew laying in the bed hands at his sides and eyes shut as if sleeping. "What happened?" he asked stepping into the group around the bed.

"Well it seems you nephew is very powerful for his age," Filius stated with a smile "after his stunt in the Great Hall to protect everyone he and Severus had a conversation. When he noticed Severus acting strange he somehow was able to perform a partial cleansing on Severus. Unfortunately the act caused him to fall into a magical coma due to suffering from Magical Exhaustion."

"Don't worry about it dear," Madam Pomfrey said patting the ex-convicts arm "he will be back to normal my tomorrow morning, lunch at the latest." Sirius barely noticed the pat to his arm though hearing the news he did feel some tension leaving his body.

"Oh right I have a report from a Healer Shakespeare, she said that while Ms. Lesky is stable it will be a couple of days before she is to get out of bed let alone return. Giving her a full check-up they found that they should be able to attach a magical limb in place of her missing wand arm," Sirius said. "Oh and when you inform her siblings it might be a good idea to let them know that their youngest sibling was removed from their parents due to signs of child abuse."

"Her patents abused her?" Filius said utterly disgusted.

"No not Shelby, her youngest sibling, it seems when they came in with their parents to see how Shelby was doing one of the staff noticed how cold and harsh they were acting to them, Taking the child aside an assistant Healer questioned them and was horrified to learn that the parents not liking the child's life choices had been using both emotional and physical means to "correct" them," Sirius said sinking into a chair for it had been a long night feeling grateful as Sev began to give him a shoulder massage.

"What were they trying to correct?" Madam Pomfrey asked knowing that at some point the child would most likely come to Hogwarts as well.

"We it seems young Jo Lesky did not consider themselves male or female something their parents took great offense at as they tried to make Jo to accept the fact that they were a girl," Sirius said shuddering a little at some of the stories Jo had told about their time in their house and how only her elder brothers tried to protect them.

"I see what has happened to Jo and the parents?" Filius asked.

"Well Jo was moved into protective custody with one of the Healers who specialized in child care who fell absolutely in love with them confiding in me that if they could she would adopt Jo as for the Leskys they will be serving a five month stint in Azkaban for child abuse," Sirius said as he accident let out a soft moan as Sev hit just the right spot in his back rub. Before he could say more a dark gray owl flew into the room and landed on Severus's shoulder holding a letter and left as soon as the letter was taken from it.

"Fascinating," Severus said as he quickly read the letter to himself.

"Well what else has happened Sev?" Sirius said blushing a little at the other man's reaction to the nickname.

"See for yourself Black," Severus said handing the letter over as he had a quick conference with the other members of staff telling them to let him no if there was any change as he had something to do.

_Severus Snape,_

_I do not know what you are on about. Is this some sort of joke young man? I have heard of you being the youngest person to achieve their Potions Mastery since myself. I don't know where you got your information but my stone is still in my lab. It was never in a vault at Gringotts nor would I ever lend it to anyone let alone Albus for one of his plots. I fear you have been mistake. Also as the second part of your letter it sounds like to me as if the trance you are describing is brought about by either the presence of someone with Siren Blood or an ancient spell that was jokingly called the Pied Piper spell where a person is able to control vast numbers of people unless they have a rare gene that makes them immune. If you find someone with immunity be sure to protect them as the user of this spell or gift might try to do away with them so they will not get in their way. Also if you have even a competent Healer or Medi-person on staff they can use a spell to find the immunity and pass it on to others._

_Nicolas Flamel_

Sirius was flabbergasted the stone that Sev had told him was hidden in the castle was either a fake and or bait for something was bad enough to deal with, but the fact that Albus might have access to this Pied Piper spell was horrible. It had to be the spell in his opinion as Albus while pretending to be all for creature rights was one of the people who was behind the current unjust creature laws in Great Britain that he did not think for a single moment that the man had any creature blood in him. Thinking back to the feast, which gods was only three hours ago, Sirius recalled at least a couple of students who seemed to carry the immunity to the spell. Having a feeling that Sev was leaving that in his hands as he went to share with who he thought was after the stone Sirius stood up from his seat to talk to the Head of Ravenclaw and the Matron so they could start protecting everyone from the spell.

Sirius had been correct for at the moment Severus Snape was on his way to the rooms of Quirinus Quirrell who he had begun to expect was after the stone for some reason maybe to fully cure his on-again-off-again stutter. Knocking on the man's door he heard Quirrell shout "Just a moment" and the sound of fabric brushing against flesh before the door opened to the man in his sleep clothes still wearing that ridiculous turban on his head. "Ah-h-h-h Sever-us wh-what may I d-d-d-do for you at this hour?" the man asked.

"I thought I should inform you that after the events of this night I received a letter telling me that the stone Albus had hidden in the castle is in fact a fake," Severus said watching the man's expression

"That is to bad he could have really used the stone," Quirrell said shocking Severus as he dropped the stutter,

"Who could have do so?" Severus asked pulling out his wand and pointing it at the short man.

"Why our Master of course," Quirrell said as he began to unravel the turban from around his head as he turned away from Severus.

"Hello Snape I hear you are Dumbles pet now," a silky voice said as Severus lowered his wand in horror at the sight of a face on the back of Quirrell's head. "What no comment on how I went to deal with the Potters on your news about the Prophecy only to turn into **THIS** ," the face said in a voice that had haunted the Potion Master's dream for years which had always been slightly more menacing that his normal voice.

"Tom?" Severus asked feeling his knees go weak.

" **I AM LORD VOLDEMORT!** " the voice cried out at him.

"There was no Prophecy," Severus said steeling himself.

"Don't make excuses Severus it is hardly befitting a man of your station." the face cried out making Quirrell flinch.

"I am not making an excuse or lie Tom I just found out tonight it seems when I went to gather some Potion ingredients in the Forbidden Forest during the my time to track Dumbles if he left Hogwarts, the fool caught me by surprise and stunned me. It seems he planted a memory into me about having overhear his meeting with Trelawney and her giving the Prophecy of your defeat. I mean you have been here all year you can not tell me you did not go meet with her yourself and saw how much of a fraud she is?" Severus asked.

"I had, but suspected that like most Seers the gift came out randomly," the voice said sounding just like Tom had done before he went into the interview with Albus all those years ago.

"Yes randomly but a true Seer can't help themselves from giving a Prophecy at least once a year even if it is over something a simple as meeting of two strangers who would fall in love. In all the time I have been here her "Prophecy" all seem to focus on a student in her classes horrible death by some unknown means. If they were real she would know the means and share it with the rest of the staff. And finally do you not recall James giving birth?"

"Yes it was a surprisingly chill May morni... oh Gods," Tom said as he forced Quirrell's arms to bend awkwardly as he grab at his head.

"Yes even if such a Prophecy happened Harrison was not born in the right month but also his parents never went against you multiple times unless the few times Regulus voted against you in the Wizengamont sessions," Severus said watching at the strange two faced man fall to his knees as if in pain.

"I need.... I need...... Severus I need help now," Tom said sharply his face wincing in pain as it looked like Quirrell's body began to reject him.

"What can I do Tom?" Severus asked.

"Golem creation spell," Tom choked out as Quirrell fell to the floor as Tom looked like his face was being pushed away from the inside the body. Knowing he did not have enough time to create a full-sized Golem Severus started to work as fast as possible getting a Golem that was about the size of a child's stuffed bear before Tom was expelled from Quirrell who gave one last gasp as he died. Having no time to try to save him Severus started to perform a ritual before a spark of memory with Harrison from earlier came to mind about Magic being all about intent as he let his wand hand lower and thought about what he really needed at the moment as his magic reacted to his will and help guide Tom's spirit into the small Golem. "Well this is not what I was expecting but it will do for now Severus, we must come up with a way for me to get my body back," the Golem Tom said in a slightly high pitched voice as he rolled his new arms and stomped his feet getting used to his new body.

" _As well as your mind_ ," Severus thought to himself before saying aloud "Yes Tom. I know it will be a little undignified but I fear that I must carry you we can't let anyone see you walked around the halls and reporting to Albus.'

"Very well but be quick about finding me a new body," Tom said waving a tiny arm threateningly at him that almost caused Severus to crack a smile. Severus bent down and thankful for his magically expanded robes he used when collecting Potion ingredients slipped the teddy bear sized Golem easily into a pocket and left the room. The Potion Master wondering if Sirius had done what he had wanted after sharing the letter returned to the Hospital Wing. He smiled to himself as he saw Black had taken care of it as there were now three other students in the wing looking a little startled and trying to stay awake but seeming to be happy to help. Besides Marcus there was Ravenclaw fifth year named Biggs, a Hufflepuff fourth year named Wedge, and of course one of Ronald's older brothers, Percy from Gryffindor.

"Ah Severus just in time I need any gene sharing potions you have on hand if this is to work," Madam Pomfrey said as she saw him enter the wing.

"I only have two at the moment but I will assign it as a class for my Seventh Years if you need more," Severus said pulling out his Potion's bag from another large pocket in his robes and summoning the requested potions.

"Better make some more just in case," Madam Pomfrey said looking over some notes she had found in her office on dealing with the Pied Piper spell. Looking over her shoulder at it Severus pressed his tongue between his teeth seeing how old the text was and that some of the instructions were based on techniques that have long been out of practice.

"Maybe some more help would be needed," he said stroking his chin.

"I would not turn down more help, who do you have in mind I know that you are friends with a few Healers but I can't think any who could be useful," the Matron said.

"I was actually thinking of Cuthbert," Severus said making the students look at him as if he was mad not seeing how the ghost teacher could help whatever they were trying to make.

"That could work," Pomfrey said snapping her fingers as she wandlessly summoned a blank bit of parchment and a quill to write a note which after another snap of her fingers was sent directly to the office of Professor Cuthbert Binns. As they waited for the ghost Professor, Severus left the Matron alone and went to check on Harrison. He found no change to his Godson who still looked as if asleep in bed with Sirius holding his hand while dozing in a chair next to the bed. Severus looked at the nephew and uncle for a moment seeing traces of his old friend Regulus in both their features. He still could not believe that he was coming to like Sirius whose time in Azkaban finally forced the man to grow up a little making him more responsible and less of a bully that Severus recalled from his school days. Thinking that the position that Sirius was in if he slept in it for too long would cause some pain for the other when he woke back up Severus changed the small spindly chair into a recliner and shifted it so that it was more prone. He was just brushing the hair out of the other man's eyes when Binns showed up.

"You called for me Poppy?" he asked startling the students in the wing when he did not use the same monotone voice that could cause a class to fall asleep in moments.

"Ah yes thanks for coming Cunthbert I was wondering if you had any knowledge about ways to share immunity to a Pied Piper spell," Pomfrey said making the ghost lift an eyebrow.

"I know of a few let me see if the ones you appear to be poring over is one that I know," Binns said floating forward and taking a look at the parchment she had been working over. "Tsk tsk this will not do at all," Binns said shaking his head.

"Did I do a step wrong," Pomfrey asked horrified as she looked between her notes and what she had done so far.

"No I mean this will not work at all this has been altered and in the last fifty years or so if I am not mistaken," Binns said waving at the parchment. "Now let me see I may be able to get it true form back," he said concentrating on the parchment as everyone still up watched. After a moment everyone gasped as the words on the parchment seemed to bleed and come alive. Even Tom, who was peeking out of Severus's pocket, was amazed for he knew that to become a ghost one had to have be both magical and have unfinished business left on Earth but even he had never heard of a ghost who could perform magic after death which spoke of how powerful Binns had been when he had been alive. "Oh dear I fear this document has a stronger enchantment that I realized," Binns said after a moment as the parchment returned to its original form while Binns' ghostly visage began to flicker like a candle about to go out. When it all looked like it was over Binns flicked for another few seconds before returning to normal as he removed a ghostly handkerchief from his breast pocket and dabbed at his brow. "Now it is better," the ghost said his voice seeming to be gasping for breath "just do it and you shall have an immunity blend ready by mid-morning."


	15. Get Better Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom learns about and has his first interaction with Harrison.

As Binns, Pomfrey and Snape began to work on the Pied Piper Immunity for not only students but maybe some of the staff as well it was decided that Harrison and the other students should be sent back to their rooms so it would not draw the Headmaster's attention to their work. Sirius carried his nephew not back to the dorms bur rather to Severus's rooms so his Magical exhaustion would not become more widely know than it was now. Sirius was able to get the boy to the room he had been using as he stayed with Severus tucking the boy into bed before going into the Slytherin dorms, with the help of Marcus to let Harrison's friends know an edited version what had happened to him.

It was well after one in the morning when Severus finally arrived back at his rooms to find Sirius sleeping on the couch in the main room so he decided to check in on Harrison. As he looked on the boy he felt something move making him recall that the Golem of Tom was still in his pocket having forgotten about him while he and the others worked on the immunity for the vaccine on the Pied Piper. Now that he thought about it he Severus knew he needed to figure out what to do with the Golem since Sirius was living with him he could not really just let Tom wonder around and he had a feeling that Tom would not approved of pretending to be an inanimate object while Sirius stayed in the rooms. Though he could probably get the the school board to put Sirius in the job opening since Quirrell was now dead which would get him out of his room.

"I can't believe how strong the boy is," Tom said interrupting Severus's thoughts as he peeked out of the pocket he had been in.

"Yes he might be strong for one so young but the life he has lead," Severus said as he pulled Tom out of his pocket taking the seat that Sirius had placed by the boy's bed. As he spent the hour watching over Harrison, Severus told Tom about the boy's life about how thanks to Dumbles he had been sent to live with Lily's sister who had done her best to stop his magic from manifesting and how it had been his first visit to Girngotts which had changed not only his normal life but life at home. As Tom balled his hands into fist Severus bit his bottom lip, at the gesture being done by the Golem that resembled a Muggle Teddy bear, to stop himself from laughing at his old friend. "It did get better Tom as when he came back from the bank Lily's brother-in-law learned the truth was horrified even going as far as divorcing his wife for the sake of Harrison and his own son to get them away from her. The pair even joined Harrison in his prep lessons with me and Lupin and the man gave me the full story about how he had once meet James who not familiar with Muggle protocol accidentally insulted him and Lily's sister used it to inform him that all people in the Magical world considered normal humans as less than animals. But even still he had not been aware that while he was at work she would treat what they had been told was their nephew the same way. 

"Well at least she is out of his life," Tom said as he walked over to the bed Harrison was tucked into and gently brushed some hair out of the boy's eyes,

"Unfortunately she is not I received a letter from Vernon shortly after the term began to inform me that Petunia, Lily's sister, had moved in with a neighbor named Mrs. Figg. And while neither woman seems to like each other since Figg is actually one of Dumble's agents it seems they are staying together to be around to make Harrison's life hard during his time back at Vernon's home," Severus said.

"Wait if Sirius is Harrison's uncle why doesn't he move in with him?" Tom asked sitting down on the edge of the bed beside the sleeping boy and absentmindedly brushing Harrison's hair away from his eyes.

"Well Sirius offered but Harrison did not want to leave his "Uncle" Vernon since he come to like the man during the time before he came to Hogwarts," Severus said trying to hold back a yawn but not fooling Tom.

"Alright you had a tough night and used a bit of magic yourself with creating this Golem as well as the immunity go to bed I shall watch the boy," Tom said standing up and making motions to usher Severus out of the room. Severus did not fight it as by now Harrison was just sleeping normally rather than recovering his reserves of magic.

"Alright come get me if there is a problem and watch out for Sirius I don't know how he would react to find out that Lord Voldemort, even if he looks like a Teddy Bear is watching over his nephew." Severus said with another yawn as he left the room and closing the door.

Tom could not help but feel for the boy sleeping before him having to live the life he had been forced to live at the Wool's Orphanage in his youth not to mention that according to Severus the boy could also speak to snakes which as he knew lead to some discrimination. He was glad that in his current form not only did not have to sleep but unknowingly it had hampered the spells that Albus had him under ever since he had applied for the teaching job all those years ago. So for the first time in years Tom was able to feel remorse for what had to done. "I am so sorry for killing James and Lily," Tom said wiping the hair from he boy's eyes again. This time the boy responded as he rolled over in his sleep bringing a small smile to Tom's mouth feeling a small connection to the boy.

During the night Harrison actually woke up for a moment as he looked around the strange room he was in that was neither his room back home, or his dorm room but as he was looking around his eyes laid on a teddy bear sitting on the edge of his bed. Harrison had to stop himself from crying out seeing the stuffed animal as he recalled Vernon any time Dudley had gotten really sick in his youth would buy him a "Get Better Bear" to help comfort him and while he had also gotten Harrison them as well they had been taken and thrown into the fire by Petunia to make him out to be disturbed to Vernon. Harrison did not know how either Uncle Siri or Severus learned of this, but it made him really happy as he reached over and pulled the bear to his chest and snuggled up with it.

It took all of Tom's willpower not to make a noise as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist before he was pulled into Harrison's chest. He did not want to frighten the boy having heard what had caused him to collapse so he just let Harrison snuggle him to his chest for the moment. To Tom surprise he felt Harrison's body began to shake as if he began to cry tears of joy for getting his first ever "Get Better Bear" making Tom worry that something was wrong so he decided to talk to Harrison pretending to be a snake that was in the room. " _What is the problem two legs_?" Tom asked in Parseltongue.

" _What who is there_?" Harrison asked unknowingly slipping into Parseltongue as well to respond back.

" _I was just wondering around this cool room when I heard you cry two legs what is the problem_?" Tom asked in a gentle voices

" _There is nothing really wrong I am actually very happy_ ," Harrison said as he wrapped his arms a little tighter around Tom.

" _If you are happy what causes you to leak from your eyes_?" Tom asked making a guess since he could not see the young man's face.

" _My family gave me a Get Better Bear_ ," Harrison said actually producing a happy giggle as he buried his face in the top of Tom's head.

" _A Get Better Bear_?" Tom hissed at him.

" _A practice from my Uncle Vernon where anytime we got really sick and had to go to the Hospital he would give us a stuffed bear for comfort as we got better. My uncles got me my first one_ ," Harrison said lifting Tom from his chest and holding the Golem up as if to show him off.

" _Ah that makes sense maybe we will talk again good night young two legs_ ," Tom said with a sad smile on his face.

" _Thank you I hope you have a good night as well_ ," Harrison said turning to lay on his side as he tucked the bear to his chest rubbing his face into its soft fur as he fell asleep.

Hearing Harrison's snores Tom was tempted to get away and he might have done so if he had not just hear about the Get Better Bear he did not want to disappoint the boy. So he let himself be used as a teddy bear as the boy sleep until morning than allowed Harrison to carry him out to the combined sitting and dinning area of Severus rooms. Severus nearly choked on his his morning coffee as he watched Harrison actually skip into the room carrying Tom by one hand. Harrison rushed over and gave first him and then Sirius a hug. "Thanks for getting me a Get Better Bear," Harrison said giving them both a large beaming smile as Sirius looked confused up at Severus who was so shocked by this turn of events he literally was frozen in place cup halfway to his mouth.

"Um you are welcome Harrison," Severus said coming out of his surprise. "But I think it will need to stay here while you go to your lessons today."

"Alright Uncle Sev," Harrison said unable to stop smiling as he sat down at the table for breakfast so he could keep the bear a little long. The thought that Tom was really going to kill him for this passed quickly through his mind as he watched Harrison eat his breakfast with the Golem that contained his bearers killer's Soul on his lap. Finding it almost impossible to look away as Harrison happily kicked his feet under the table being more open that the Potion Master had ever seen him.

When Harrison finished his breakfast he got out of his seat and placed the bear onto one of the wing back chairs in the main sitting area giving it a small kiss before he left the room. "Good idea on getting him that bear Sev I don't think I have ever seen him so happy ever after his duel with young Weasley," Sirius said smiling at the other man a little surprise that Severus had had it in him.

"Unfortunately, I did not get it for him I have it for an experimenter I am working on and must have left it in your room last night when I got back and was so tired I forgot about it," Severus lied.

"Well it does not matter you saw how attached Harrison is to it get another bear," Sirius said sounding as if he would lay the smack down on the Potion Master if he got rid of Harrison's good mood that the bear had caused.

"I cant I created the bear in a specific way that makes it the only thing I can use in my experiment but I plan on making a exact copy of it to give to Harrison without the extras I need," Severus lied again as he went over to the bear, to Sirius's shock, gently picked it up and carried it out of the room.

Once he was out of Sirius's line of sight Severus actually run to his room before placing Tom on the bed and getting on his hands and knees in apology for what had just happened. "I am so sorry Tom I did not even think of what Harrison would do when he saw you," Severus said speaking to the floor.

"It was alright Severus I should have though of it myself and I could have left after he fell asleep holding me but hearing his story I decided to offer him comfort through the night,' Tom said waving away the apology. "Now you better create a copy of this Golem before Black comes around to check what is taking so long."

"Your right," Severus said as he quickly creates another teddy bear Golem and goes to put it where Harrison had left Tom.

"Oh Sev you just missed McGonagall she came by with a message for you," Sirius said as the pair nearly collided when Severus reentered the sitting/dinning room.

"Well?" Severus said as he tried to put the new Golem exactly how Harrison left it.

"It seems that when Quirrell did not show up for breakfast someone was sent to find him. Sev I am sorry to tell you this but the man is dead and by Dumbles recognizing by some evil curse or something so until the Goblins can get here to work on the wards around lunchtimes classes have been cancelled so I expect Harrison will be back shortly for his bear. Is that the new one?" Sirius asked as he watched Severus place the bear onto the chair.

"Yes it is," Severus said as he straightens up just as there is a knock at his door. "That is probable him now," Severus said as he goes to answer the door. He barely opens the door before Harrison is in the room making a beeline to the bear and pulling it into a hug with a beaming smile. Almost instantly the smile slides off his mouth as he feels something off about the bear. "Everything alright Harrison?" Severus asked seeing the expression on his face.

"It doesn't feel right for some reason," Harrison said hugging the bear as tightly as he could but not feeling the same warmth in it that he had felt in it previously. Sirius and Severus share a look as the Potions Master really has no idea what to do here he wanted his Godson to be happy but he knew Tom would not want to be the boy's teddy bear until he could get a human body back.

As he bit his lip wondering what to do or even say Sirius spoke up. "Well Harrison that is not the same bear you had from earlier it seems that last night when he went to go check on you Sev brought in a bear he is using in some of his work and had accidentally left it in your room."

"So I got a Get Better Bear by accident," Harrison said as the two men wince seeing tears come to his eyes.

"I am sorry Harrison," Severus said spurred into motion as he kneels down and pulls the boy into a tight hug.

"S'okay," Harrison said a little sadly but not wanting to make too much of a fuss about everything. Seeing it really broke Severus's heart.

"I will try to get the work done with the bear finished as soon as possible so you can have it back, alright?" Severus asked and could not help but smile as Harrison beamed at him as he wiped away his tears and Sirius gave him an approving nod.

Severus could not figure out why he made such a promise as he went back into his room leaving Harrison and Sirius under he impression that he was going to do the experiment he had planned for the bear. Entering his bedroom Severus cast a muffling charm so neither would hear him as he banged his head on the door a couple of times.

"Let me guess he knew at once it was not me?" Tom asked.

"Yes," Severus said hanging his head in defeat.

"I think I know why," Tom said making the Potions Masters snap his head up to look at him. You know my plans for immortality? Well for some reason I thought it would be a good idea to create Horcrux and I think when I went to Godric's Hallow I accidentally created one and it is lodge in Harrison's body."

"It did the Goblins removed it during his cleansing and have tried numerous times to destroy it but for some reason with it being separated from Harrison made nearly indestructible," Severus broke in.

"Ah that is good," Tom said. "But I do think that because a part of my Soul was in him so long it formed a bond between us so he felt comfort as he held me. Also I think I may know a way to get rid of the Horcrux that they have been trying to destroy but I need some help."

"Will this allow you to regain your body?" Severus asked.

"I think so and it might actually reset it as well," Tom said nearly making Severus laugh as he saw Tom stroke his chin in thought.

"What do you need?" Severus asked.

"I need a wand, a potion, and a lift to a special room in the castle," Tom said "Good thing you are the Potions Master."

Severus had been shocked at the complex Potion Tom had asked for but he managed to finished it and put it into a bottle a little over an hour and a half before lunch and the Goblins arrived to reset the school's wards. The reason Tom had made Severus worked so fast is that he thought that his plan might not succeed if the Goblins had fixed the wards. Severus rushed to the Room or Requirement where guided by Tom's sense of a part of his Soul found a old half rusted diadem. Tom made Severus use his wand to create a complex rune design on the floor as Tom set the diadem inside the circle before him as he drunk the Potion. Severus who was used to powerful spells and rituals that both Tom and Dumbledore would sometimes perform watched in shock as the diadem began to glow brightly for a moment before it broke in half as an gray orb came out and began to circle around Tom's form.

Tom began to chant in a language even Severus did not know as more orbs began to appear around him circling his head as if it was the center point in a solar system. The Potions Master felt the pressure of the magic in the room start to climb in power as one after another the six orbs* entered his body. When the last orb entered Tom threw his head back and screamed as a wave of magic caused several shelves and towering piles of junk to collapse around them. The Golem containing Tom's soul began to glow like a noonday sun causing Severus to look away and block his eyes lest he go blind. This only lasted a few moments before he heard another cry a pain and looked back to find the teddy bear Golem gone in its place a human. As Tom got unsteady to his feet, Severus cast a spell to put some clothes on the other man.

"Well that was more painful that I though," Tom said and to both his and Severus's shock his voice cracked. Going around to Tom's front Severus gasp in shock for the person in front of him was no longer the man he knew but appeared to be the age of a student at the school Scratching his head and wondering what would have caused Tom to get his body back but have it be younger he suddenly noticed the time. It was ten minutes past noon meaning the Goblins had arrived and had started to work on the wards which had possibly messed up Tom's ritual giving him the body that looked like it belonged to a Third, Fourth, or possibly Fifth Year student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * in my mind he created the Horcrux that was place in Nagini happened after he had failed to get the stone which is why there are only six orbs


	16. New family and Milkshakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom pretends to be a member of the Prince line to keep an eye on Dumbes as well as protect Harrison so he does not suffer the same fate at the old bastard's hands.

"Well this certainly changes things," Severus said after a moment of looking at his old friend who now looked like he did in the old photos he had seen of Tom's time at Hogwarts.

"You think?" Tom asked voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Hey don't blame me I followed your orders to the letter if I hazard a guess I would say the ritual had a strange reaction to the Goblins resetting the castle's wards," Severus said holding up his hands in mock surrender to the now younger man. "But hey think on the bright side without meaning to you have given yourself the perfect disguise to work around Dumbles."

"There is that but it seems we might need another Potion to pull this off as well as my sudden appearance here," Tom said stroking his chin as he began to pace before the Potions Master.

"What Potion do you need?" Severus asked knowing what ever it was he would be asked to either make or supply it.

"A Potion for Blood Adoption and if we work quickly enough we can have the Goblins oversee it making it perfectly legal," Tom said smacking his left fist into his right palm with a gesture so familiar Severus began to obey without any more questions as he ran out of the room to see if he could catch one of the Goblins before they all left.

Once he was gone Tom looked around the room looking for something having a feeling that when he had left the Diadem here he had stashed something else as well. After a few minutes of searching he had found it, his original wand. Unlike the wand he had been using while the world knew him as Lord Voldemort this wand was actually his. With all the enchantments on him cleansed from his system thanks to the reforming of his Soul Tom could now recall Albus using some sort of long lasting mental commands in his head during his last year at Hogwarts leading him to develop the Horcruxes, but thankfully nothing else. It was only when Tom had come to ask for a job at Hogwarts when the old bastard had placed a overriding spell onto him turning him into Voldemort leading to so much death and destruction it turned Tom's stomach. He could recall after the meeting dropping off the Diadem in this room he used some of the last bit of his own control to leave his wand behind as well, since the bastard had given him a new wand to use under the commands that made him think it was his own.

Unlike the thirteen and a half inches Yew wand with the Phoenix feather core Tom's real wand was only ten inches long Pear wand containing a core of a scale from a dragon which the Wandmaker had informed him meant he was a intelligent, benevolent, and would go to any lengths to protect those they cared about. Feeling the warmth from his old wand Tom brought it to his chest and just held it for a bit letting it get to know him again before he cast a summoning charm on the replacement "Get Better Bear." He knew that Harrison would not find the replacement to suit him, but he felt with just a touch it might go a little smoother. Waving his wand over the light brown teddy bear Tom began to cast a spell that he had heard about from some of his classmates from when he originally attended Hogwarts. It was a spell that many Magical parents performed as they put a touch of their own magic into an item to help calm kids down. Tom could only smile sadly as both he and Harrison had missed out of this bit of the Magical world due to their time growing up.

The good thing he found as he performed the spell was despite how he looked he had full access to his mature core. This coupled with his full memory meant that if he was to stay at Hogwarts he would not have to worry about classes having been one of the best students of his year he could easily pull this off. He had a feeling some of his old friends might find what he was considering a little weird but as Severus had pointed out he had the perfect disguise to work around Dumbles and he planned on using it not only for his sake but young Harrison's as well. There was no other reason he could figure out what the bastard had picked this year as the time to "guard" the stone with such laughable defenses that Tom was sure a first year such as Harrison would have no issue getting past than Dumbles having some plans for the boy. Having been on the side of the man's plans he was not about to let Harrison get taken down that road as well, though from what Severus had told him it seems the boy had done pretty well on his own at keeping out from under the Headmaster's thumb.

As Tom finished placing an aura of his magic around the Get Better Bear Severus returned with both the potion and a slightly bemused Goblin. "Ah Tom I did as you ask here is the Potion as well as Master Griphook the account manager for Harrison's family," Severus said giving Tom a slight bow.

"Good," Tom said with a smile as he bowed low exposing his neck to the Goblin who lifted an eyebrow in surprise. "Master Griphook I have heard you helped Harrison get free of some enchantments cast on him as well as using that information to start a case against Dumbles?" Tom asked.

"That is correct," the Goblin said eyeing Tom up.

"While I may no longer look it I am Tom Marvolo Riddle and would even be willing to do any test you wish to prove it," Tom said. "I would like to aid you against Dumbles by staying in this form and gathering evidence against the man as well as offer protection for your client." To say Griphook was shocked would be an understatement as he watches the Wizard actually lower himself to the floor and bow to him after finishing his request.

"I shall take you up on that offer young man," Griphook said after a moment of stunned silence as with a snap of his gnarled fingers summoned the tools in which to perform an Inheritance Test to prove the Wizard was who he stated he was.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr._

**Parents** :

  * _Merope Morgana Riddle nee Gaunt (Bearer) Deceased_
  * _Tom Marvolo Riddle Sr (Sire ) Deceased_



**Godparents** :

  * _None_



**Lord/Heir:**

  * _Lord Slytherin (Lost through right of Conquest)_
  * _Lord Gaunt (Lost through right of Congest)_
  * _le Fey (Never claimed)_



**Vaults** :

  * _le Fey Trust Vault_
  * _le Fay Main Vault_
  * _le Fay Secondary Vault_



**Magical Spells:**

  * _Horcruxed soul (Repaired)_
  * _Long term Pied Piper Spell (Cleansed)_
  * _Countless Memory Charms (Cleansed)_
  * _Shifted Magical Core from a Light Core to a Dark Core (Cleansed)_
  * _Madness Jinx (Cleansed)_
  * _Hatred geared to Light Magic Cores, Muggles, Self, Friends/Followers James Potter (Cleansed)_
  * _Magical Leech 15% (Broken)_
  * _Connection to Harrison Orion Potter-Black_
  * _Body de-aging (appearance of fourteen years of age)_



All three males were astonished at the results of Tom's test, but none more than Tom who had a memory of getting an Inheritance test before his sixth year but having nor recollection of holding the le Fay title. "Um Master Griphook how did I get the Lordship for the Noble and Powerful House of le Fay?" he asked.

"Well," Griphook said scratching his head in thought "if I can recall the stipulations to gain that title one had to act against a member of Emrys's line while not under their own control."

"Which I did when I killed James and Lily," Tom said with a hint of sadness in his voice for one of his old friends.

"Indeed now while you have the title of le Fay I can only grant it to you at the bank so I would suggest that you make your way there as quickly as possible," the Goblin said with a toothy grin making Tom wonder if he expected to become Tom's account manager as well. "Now surely this test was not the only thing you wished me to come here for."

"That is correct as Severus pointed out in my current form I have the perfect way to work around Dumbles without him being aware of me but to do that I think I might have to undergo a Blood Adoption ritual to hide who I truly am."

"I see and you wish it to be done with Lord Prince here?" Griphook asked making Severus start having not really considered this despite being asked to get the potion.

"Well I don't think me becoming his son will be feasible I was wondering if we can alter the Ritual just enough for me to be considered like a nephew, lost cousin or something?"

"That may be possible you would just need to sort of water down the Potion before you drank it,' Griphook said stroking his chin again.

"Are you alright with me doing this Severus?" Tom asked knowing it would all fall to the now older male.

"If it is to protect both you and Harrison from the old fool and his eventual down fall I am willing to try," Severus said after a moment of thought. "It would also explain the Get Better Bear as a part of my work if I was using it to bring a relative out of a magical coma."

"Speaking of that I believe Harrison can take this one now," Tom said indicating the duplicate bear which the Potion Master could feel Tom's magic emanating from.

After the ritual was performed Griphook performed another Inheritance Test which stated that Tom was now Tom Prince a third cousin of Severus from his father's side thus if Dumbledore checked he would hopefully not put it together since Tom's birth father had been a Muggle. After the ritual the only real change that happened to To had been his nose had gotten a little pointer and his eyes had shifted from having a red outer line in them to being just plain black. Seeing that lunch was nearly over and that classes were meant to resume since the Goblins had reset and repaired the castle's wards Severus lead Tom down to the Great Hall as Tom made his face take on a look of wonder at the castle.

Arriving at the Great Hall Griphook went to Dumbles to inform him that he and his people were done with the wards and would return a week before the next school year to make sure everything stayed the same. "Who is the boy Severus?' Madam Pomfrey asked while Albus got the bill for the work on the wards.

"Ah this is a cousin of mine," Severus said in a carrying voice so the rest of the table would hear. "A few nights ago he arrived through a bout of Wild Magic. It seems that during the night his home caught on fire killing both his parents. Young Tom panicked and without meaning to Apparated right into my Potions Lab and has been in a coma ever since," Severus said gaining the boy sympathetic looks. "I had finally able to bring him out of his the Magical Coma just a while ago and as his only living relative I would like to enroll him into Hogwarts."

"I am sure that can be taken care of Severus," Filius said giving the young man a sad smile. "Now where have you been until now young man?"

"I was taught by my father, Gregson Prince in most subjects while my mother taught me about the Muggle world," Tom lied thinking it would help explain how he was familiar with Muggle things.

"Ah I see," the half-Goblin said as he took out his wand and summoned the Sorting Hat. "In this school you will end up in the House of Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff, Slytherin or Gyrffindor. To see where you will go all you need to do is to put this hat on and due to your previous learning it will also state which year you are to be placed in," Professor Flitwick said as the Hal fell to silence to watch the diminutive Charms Master place the hat on Tom's head.

" _Ah welcome back Tom Riddle or shall I say Prince. I see you have made up your mind I really hope you know what you are getting into_ ," the Hat said with an actual chuckle before it called out " **SLYTHERIN THIRD YEAR**." Taking off the Hat, Tom headed to the table even though there was hardly any applause making several guess that he knew the house because his relationship to Snape. Tom took a seat a little distance down from Harrison as he caught the boy's eyes making the first year blush a little before turning back to his friends.

"So what were you saying Draco?" Harrison asked in a overly casual tone to his cousin unable to shake the feeling of familiarity to the new boy.

"Well I got a letter from home and it seems that my mother had been summoned to St. Mungos to deal with that Gyrffindor girl where she agreed to foster their younger sibling. She tells me she plans on seeing if she can legally adopt them due to the charges of child abuse from their parents," Draco said wondering why his mother was not talking about the younger person's gender.

"That sounds like you will finally get your wish of a sibling," Blaise said as he threw an around around his shorter friend.

"Yeah sounds like it though this Jo is just a foster kid for the moment," Draco stated.

Meanwhile at the top table Sirius had turned to Severus to asked if Tom being in the coma was the reason for the teddy bear. "Yes it was I hoped a reminder of his childhood filled with a bit of his mother's magic would help get him," Severus said as he began to eat his lunch.

"So Harrison can have the bear back again?' Sirius asked.

"I am afraid not during the procedure the original bear was destroyed, however," Severus said stopping the other from interrupting "as I believe Harrison was acting on Tom's family magic he agreed to put some of it on the secondary bear to see if Harrison would respond to that as well. I plan on giving him it tonight as well as properly introduce Tom to both him and Draco."

"Well I hope Harrison take to it seeing him with the bear remind me of him as a baby," Sirius said with a wistful voice.

"So any word on what Albus plans to do with the Defense Class?" Severus asked.

"I think he is waiting on the board decision for possible replacements why?" Sirius asked.

"Well I was thinking since you had no where else to go and as a former Auror you could teach the class," Severus said doing his best not to blush a little.

Before Sirius could respond Madam Pomfrey stood up clapping her hands to get everyone's attention, "I know I am not one to make announcements during meals but hearing what happened last night I feel that we all need a way to relax after what happened with young Shelby so along with most of the Heads of House as well as the Hogwarts House Elves I am offering this special treat," the matron said as Albus and Minerva gave her confused looks. "A while back I had a student mention something about a Muggle treat known as a Milkshake and after looking it over decided it would make a nice gift for you all. Now it comes in multiple flavors such as Vanilla, Chocolate, Strawberry and Mint. No Pumpkin I am sorry so all you have to do is request a favor and the Elves will make it for you," she said hiding a smile for she had found adding the Pied Piper cure and blocker could be added to a Milkshake without either changing the taste of the drink or nullifying the effects of the Potion.

There was some silence for a bit before Harrison, and the other students who had shown immunity and were thus involved with the plan to pass the cure to the students ordered their drinks. As the people at the tables saw the Muggle confection they began to order it themselves making the staff smile knowing that the were now protected if Albus tried to use Pied Pier on them. The staff started to order their own milkshakes as much to Severus slight annoyance Sirius fell in love with it ordering a second one after downing the first in almost a single gulp.

"Maybe you should not apply for the job if that is the example you will set for the students," Severus said quietly to him making Sirius stick his tongue out at him. "I would warn you of making face might make them stick but that looks to be an improvement at your normal mug you mutt," Severus said making Sirius' mouth fall open in shock.

"Wait was that a joke?" Sirius asked pinching himself to see if he was dreaming "my nephew seems to be good for you Sev."

"What have I told you about that nickname Black?" Severus said slipping back into a low dangerous tone.

"You told me not to call you it unless I wish to become ingredients for your Potions, but I just don't see that happening," Sirius said as he boldly pats the other man's arm in a gentle and familiar manner making several older students gasp in shock as all the Potions Master did was roll his eyes hiding a hint of a smile at the other.


	17. Tom return to Slytherin House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom goes back to the the Slytherin Dorms for the first time in almost fifty years.

As everyone finished their Milkshakes Madam Pomfrey stood back up gathering their attention. "I do hope you all enjoyed your treats but I fear I must inform you that they will not be a everyday item on the menu due to how unhealthy they are, but I think weekends and holidays will be allowed," she said giving them all a smile. There were some such as Ronald who looked disappointed having drunk three full milkshakes leaving foam and cream all around the edges of his mouth. Harrison could not even look at the boy without feeling as if he was about to throw up. Though that did not stop him from sharing a smile with Marcus or catch Percy's eye as they watch their classmates down the cure to the Pied Piper charm of Dumbles.

At the end of the meal Tom was "shown" where the Slytherins Dorms were located in the school as Harrison was called to Severus's room. Arriving at his Head of House's room Harrison could not help but smile as he saw the Get Better Bear in Severus's hands. "You can have this now Harrison," Severus said holding out the bear hoping that the ritual Tom performed would have Harrison liking the bear. With bated breath Severus saw his Godson take the bear and give it a tight hug letting it out as a smile bloomed on the young boys face. "Harrison I know that you like the bear but I am worried about how some students would react seeing you with the bear, so if you wish I would like to transform the bear into a necklace or a charm bracelet or something so you can always have it with you." Harrison was thrilled with the idea handing back the bear asking for it to be changed into a charm bracelet so that any other Get Better Bear he received could be added to it.

Back in the dorms Tom once more had a look of wonder on his face as he took in the Slytherin Common Room as if seeing them for the first time while taking in the small differences between the room now than when he had been at Hogwarts last time. He lifted an eyebrow at the snake in the terrarium which was unlike the black adder that had been there last time he was here. Without thinking about it Tom made his way across the room to the red and silver snake and said, " _Well hello little one_."

" _Ah another speaker how wonderful_ ," the snake hissed back at him lifting its head to look at him. " _What is your name Speaker_?"

" _I am know as Tom Prince and you are_?" Tom hissed at the snake raising the eyebrows of his new classmates.

" _I am Glycon_ ," the snake said proudly.

" _Ah after the ancient Macedonian Snake God such a wonderful name_ ," Tom said with a smile as someone taps his on his shoulder. Turning around he saw many students standing behind the fourth year Marcus Flint. "Um hello?"

"I take it you are a Parselmouth as well?" Marcus asked.

"Oh yes I think the gift came from my paternal grandmother," Tom lied further playing into the lie that his father had been Magical not his mother just in case. "And by that statement someone else is as well?" he asked looking around at the crowd.

"Oh yes that would be Harrison Potter-Black," Marcus said looking around for the first year boy but not spotting him.

"That name sounds familiar I think I recognize it from stories my parents told me," Tom said making his face look as if he was trying to recall something from his youth.

"Well to the wider Magical World he is misnamed Harry Potter and is often given the title of the Boy-Who-Lived though while he is here he is just Harrison," Marcus said with a hint of warning to Tom as if to tell him not to make a big deal of it. Tom had to hide a smile seeing the students in the House of his ancestor being so protective of the boy.

"Don't worry I plan to just go to class and keep my head down," Tom said.

"Speaking of classes," a Seventh Year Prefect said getting everyone's attention "there has been a slight change it seems that the board has agreed for Lord Black due to his past as an Auror to take over the D.A.D.A classes also as the Goblins have finished classes will resume in a hour." Tom was surprised at the polite applause for the announcement of Black taking over the D.A.D.A class knowing the man had been a Gyrffindor while he was at school but put it down to his growing relationship with Severus.

Harrison spent the hour before his next class with his Godfather and Uncle discussing with them the story that Draco had told about Narcissa trying to adopt Jo Lesky due to how their parents had treated the kid. This was welcome new to Sirius who had witnessed first hand of the Genderless preteen being abused by their own parents and after the time he had spent watching his Godson with the Malfoy Heir, he felt that that if the boy's parents were anything like the young boy, Jo would be in good hands. Harrison did not really want to leave the time was up since his first class was to be History of Magic but neither Sev or Sirius would hear of it sending him on his way.

"Hello class," Professor Binns said shocking everyone at not only talking to them rather than at them but also being in the room before the class even began. "I fear I must apologize for my teaching style so far this year," the ghost man said bowing at the group of Slytherin and Huffelpuffs. "I had grown so used to just giving my lectures I had forgotten why I became a teacher in the first place. So rather than today's normal lesson on the the thirty-second Goblin civil war I though you would like to hear about my actual part in the History of this Great School." The Ghost explained that two generations after Hogwarts had been founded he had been a student at the school and had been sorted into Ravenclaw and had earned a Master in History, Potions, and Healing. "I also was one of the first students in class to unlock a newly discovered Magical Ability which is well known today of Animagus transformation," he said and to everyone's amazement transformed into a ghost Cobra and hissed at them. The Huffelpuffs looked horrified while Harrison burst out laughing at hearing the History Professor hiss " _Ta-da_ " Binns turned his gaze onto Harrison asking if Harrison was a Parselmouth. Harrison nodded as Professor Binns returned to his normal ghost form smiling at him. Binns than took questions from the class to see if they having trouble with understanding in the class.

"Not to be rude sir," a Huffelpuff that Harrison thought was named Justin Finch-Fletchley said speaking up "how do you grade our homework.

Professor Binns let out a laugh at the question as he answered. "You all know that only Magicals can become Ghost correct?" he asked getting nods. "Well what some people either tend to forget or not even think about that even dead we can use Magic as I just showed by changing into my Animagus form. So when I grade your work I use a simple levitation charm on both your parchment as well as my quill for marking." He than showed this as he pulled a ghostly wand out of his sleeve and cast a spell to caused the students who had sat in the front row's note books to start flying around the class room. The class all applauded him just as the bell rang to send them out of the room.


	18. And the two shall meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison and Tom finally meet in person as Harrison and Draco learn some old family History. Plus some Sev/Siri fluff just for the heck of it.

That night at supper rather than head to his normal spot at the table Harrison found himself drawn to the open spot next to the new student. Severus had informed him that the bear he had latched onto had been filled with the family magic of the boy making Harrison wonder if that was what was drawing him to the older student. "Well hello there," the third year said as he sat down.

"Um hi," Harrison said fighting an urge to lean into the older student.

"This place is amazing all those moving stairwells," Tom said trying to put him at ease.

"I guess, but I really have no reference to other magical places besides Gringotts," Harrison said as Draco and his friends move over to take the seats by Harrison.

"So you are Professor Snape's nephew or something?" Draco asked beginning to fill both his and Harrison's plates.

"Well actually his cousin," Tom said smiling down at the blonde before noticing the charm bracelet that was now on Harrison's wrist.

"You would never guess it Harrison but you are not the only one who can convers with Glycon," Marcus said from Tom's other side.

"Is that true?" Theo and Blaise asked at the same time. In answer Tom softly hissed something making Harrison smile.

"Okay share what did he just say?" Draco asked.

"He said his name is Tom M. Prince Jr. and gave me permission to use his first name," Harrison answered.

"So that is brings the total of Parsles up to three then," Blaise said amazed that such there was more than one Magical at the school with such a rare gift.

"Who is the third?" Tom asked as the other Slytherins around them lean in as well.

"It seems Professor Binns has a Cobra form Animagus," Harrison said making the older students' mouths fall open in shock. Tom was doubly amazed having had to suffer for seven years with the Ghost and having no clue.

"How did that come up?" an upper year named Prucey asked.

"Well it seem that helping Madam Pomfrey," Harrison said catching Marcus's eye "it seemed to reignite his love of teaching. So rather than a lesson of Goblin wars he told us about his personal History at the school."

"Yeah he told us that he was one of the first students to learn to become an Animagus at Hogwarts," Vincent Crabbe added. "And even changed in the room."

"Well what do you know," Marcus said shaking his head in amazement.

"Makes one wonder what other stuff the Ghost here know," Harrison said as all but Tom laugh seeing his face take on the look of wanting to find out answers to some problem.

"Am I missing something?" Tom asked worried about the students were teasing Harrison. Tom found that for some reason he felt rather protective of the boy which he put down to a part of his soul having shared the younger boy's body, or having heard what Harrison had gone through thanks to what Dumbles did to him.

"Oh it is nothing just our little Raven in the Snake pit," Marcus said with a laugh. "Our Harrison might be quite but if he has an intellectual problem he goes after like someone from Ravenclaw, yet at the same time if a person manages to get him mad he is as bad as a Gryffindor." Marcus finishes his statement reaching around Tom and ruffling the first year's hair earning him a nasty look from Harrison.

"He is also as loyal as any Huffelpuff," Draco said from his cousin's other side. "Yet he ended up with us, to their regret and our improvement."

Harrison, apart from when Marcus touched his hair, had managed to cut himself away from the conversations deep in though thinking about the Hogwarts Ghost, only eating when Draco prodded his side. In his mind this was one of the best parts about finding out he was a Wizard for his Aunt had always discouraged him asking questions growing up but now he could not only ask them but more often then not get answers no matter how strange the question might seem to everyone else, or in this case fool hearty. Looking down the table he saw the Bloody Baron looking as gaunt and menacing as normal and wondered if he also had some secret about him such as why out of all the Ghost he had wrapped himself in chains or how he could control Peeves. So lost in though Harrison did not even realize he had started to eat off someone else plate until a gentle laugh that he had never heard before thus unable to filter out broke him from his mussing. Seeing that his fork had skewed some of the chicken on Tom's plate Harrison blushed and mutter an apology.

"Don't mention it Harrison, I can call you Harrison or do you prefer Heir Potter-Black?" Tom said giving him a soft smile which only deepened Harrison's blush.

"Harrison is fine," Harrison said shocking some of the surrounding students having never seen the quite boy bond so easily with anyone other than Marcus and his cousin in the House.

"Alright than Harrison it is no problem I can recognize someone deep in thought my father often had that look as we worked together," Tom said putting a touch of sadness in his voice and face at his "dead father." In truth many of his old friends had told him he got the same way when working out an issue or problem. Harrison smiled shyly up at him making Tom want to imitate Marcus and ruffle the young boy's hair but had seen how Harrison had reacted so stopped himself. "So what were you thinking about?" he asked instead.

"I was just wondering if the other Ghost have secrets or talents we don't know about and was trying to figure out a way to ask the Bloody Baron," Harrison said.

"Well as my mom used to say you just need to dive right into it," Tom said as to everyone's shock got out of his seat and went to talk to the Slytherin Ghost for a moment.

As the desserts arrived Tom came back followed by the foreboding specter of the Bloody Baron, "Young Tom stated you wished to talk to me," the blood covered Ghost said sliding into place opposite Harrison as others quickly got out of his way.

"Um yes sir," Harrison said at a lost for word now due to how intimidating the Ghost looked at least until Tom placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I do not mean to be rude but we had a class with Binns today and he showed that even as a Ghost a Magical still retained some of their power, and I was just wondering if you had any. I mean other than being a Ghost and all, for you have the chains and you can somehow control Peeves which no one else can even calm down. And now I am rambling a little," Harrison said a little breathlessly. There was a moment of silence as the people around them looked back and forth between the Bloody Baron and the small first year before much to their surprise the Ghost let out a booming laugh.

"Oh I like you my boy, would you believe that people are scared of me?" the Bloody Baron asked teasingly gesturing at his blood stained robes. "But alas my story is a sad one. You see I was the second student sorted into Slytherin House right after Merlin himself you know. My time at school was fine as for the first time we did not have to fear persecution and in fact I meet the love of my life within these very walls," he said making them all gasp in surprise. "You see while I was at school I feel in love with the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw herself and shortly after we graduated she gave birth to our son.

He was my pride and joy our little Archimedes Black," the Bloody Baron said making both Draco and Harrison gasp in shock.

"You are a member of the Black family?" both boys asked at once.

"Oh yes my dear decedents my real name is Bartholomew Augustus Reginald Black," the Bloody Baron said puffing out his chest. "Now as I was saying me and my wife, Helena Black-Ravenclaw lived happily for a bit before some strange change came over her. My Helena always a little headstrong and fiery, stole something from her mother and had fled the country. Rowena asked me to go bring Helena home not caring about the stolen object, so leaving my son with her I followed my wife to the wilds of Albania. To my horror I found her turning over her mother's diadem over to a man hidden in shadows, but before I could call out to stop the man noticed me. Casting some spell on my Helena that made it look like she was in a trance he made her attack me." Bartholomew said dropping his face into his hands. "I am sorry to say that while trying to restrain her so as to get her help I accidently killed her."

"Are you sure it was you maybe it was the other man?" Marcus asked catching Harrison's eye for it sounded like the stranger had used a Pied Piper spell on Helena.

"I am not sure as is just a hazy memory but how else would I have gotten all her blood on me?" Bartholomew asked.

"Well the stranger could have had Siren blood or have cast a Pied Piper spell which could have effected both of you meaning her death is not your fault," Harrison said with such conviction the Ghost took his head from his hands as some chains that had wrapped around him for as long as he had been a ghost began to fade a little.

"Would their be any way to check?" Bartholomew asked.

"I am not sure but maybe if a diagnostic spell was cast by another Ghost it might work on you," Tom said deep in though. "How soon after you recall Helena dying before you turned into a Ghost?"

"It could not have been more than twenty-four hours," Bartholomew said chewing on his lower lip in thought.

"Might I suggest asking Professor Binns to see if he could see if you have any traces, and if Helena is also a Ghost maybe convince her to get checked as well for if she died while under the influence it might still be there," Harrison said.

"I might just do that young Harrison," Bartholomew said. "And as for why Peeves listens to what I have to say I think he is scared of me a little but I also show him respect. As my Grandmother always said show respect get respect, though I translated that a little to more modern language."

After that Bartholomew left them all with much to think about, especially Tom who could recall hearing the other side of the story from Helena herself as the Gray Lady. And having been in Severus's robe pocket in his golem form hearing them talk about Dumbles knowing the Pied Piper spell, a spell that had been banned since before the founding of Hogwarts and would only be passed down within a family.

For his part Harrison was thinking about the wisdom of respect leading to respect and how he had seen it after the first interaction between his Uncles. Thinking about that Harrison looked up at the head table towards the pair. Though both men were finishing their desserts the arm which was closest to the other were under the table making Harrison sure that the pair was holding hands. Harrison hide a smile letting out a small yawn and leaned a little into Tom feeling so comfortable with the older boy's magic that it felt like home.

While it was true that Severus and Sirius were holding hands it was more than a sign of their growing relationship as earlier that day while the students were back in class Sirius had left the castle and with some reluctance got in contact with his cousin Narcissa and her husband telling them about Dumbles using the Pied Piper spell on the students during the Samhain/Halloween feast. After convincing them that both Draco and Harrison were alright he brought up Harrison's concern the man might have done the same thing with either selected members or the whole Wizengamot. Lucius had been as horrified as everyone else when Harrison had fist voiced the idea. Sirius than told them how to both test for the spell, having used the results Poppy had collected on Severus after Harrison had cleansed him, as well as the cure they had developed. Both Malfoys had decided to run some test on several allies they had in the governing body among the three main parties to see if they had signs of being at some point under the spell and promised to get back to him. Rather than using an owl since the ones used by the Malfoy family was rather recognizable due to them sending a letter a week to Draco and than latter Harrison, after Sirius's trial. The pair had decided to use a old Black family spell used for communication which would send missives between family members that would appear in their dominant hand. Sirius was just glad that he normally sat on Severus's left so that they did not have to change seats so they could use the hand holding as a way to hide the message when it appeared. Not that he had an issue with holding the other man's hand as having seen what a caring man he was rather than the supposed dark magic using Git he had known at school.

Sirius also understood now that the greasy look that many people associated with the Potions Master came from the man's long hours toiling over a brewing cauldron. Something he learned as it happened to him during his Auror training and had lead to him wanting to apologized to the man for years, but how did one admit they were in idiot during their youth. But even he was surprised by Severus not only accepting him but also seeming to reciprocate some of the feelings he was developing for the man. When he had meet with Lupin a few days ago and had told his oldest living friend about his feeling Lupin had been rather supportive having ground to like Severus company himself during the time the pair had worked together at Harrison's prep-lessons.

Sirius was broken out of his thoughts as he felt something appear in his hand. Pretending to roll his shoulder to work out a kink that had developed Sirius looked under the table to find a some parchment but to his shock a Black family courtship ring keeping it rolled up tight. Sirius could not help but blush at his cousins idea not sure if it was meant as a joke or another message that she thought that he and Severus would go well together. What ever the reason Sirius quickly removed the ring and pocketed it before the Potions Master could see it before he unrolled the parchment leaning towards Severus so they could both read it together. Both men's hearts fell seeing that after testing at least ten people from all three main parties only one of them had not shown signs of being hit with the Pied Piper spell.

It seems Lucius had already come up with a plan to get the cure to the spell to the group as well as send a message to his contacts in the ICW to do their own testing since Dumbles held the position of the Supreme Mugwump in the group. Promising to keep them posted Narcissa did not hesitate to leave a parting shot telling Sirius to go for it. Thankfully when Severus asked about it Sirius had lied saying he had told them about his new job as the D.A.D.A Professor and must had forgotten to let them know he had already decided to take it. Severus seemed to accept the lie as he grabbed Sirius's hand under the table again and gave it a quick squeeze.


	19. Ghost Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison continues to talk to the Hogwarts Ghost as Sirius and Lucius Malfoy team up to distribute the cure.

There was some shocked muttering the next morning from everyone as they witnessed a change to both the Bloody Baron and the Gray Lady. It seems after supper the night before Bartholomew Augustus Reginald Black had gone to see Professor Binns and had a diagnostic spell cast onto him to find traces of the Pied Piper spell. Learning this had caused the chains to start to fade away leaving him with just the ghostly silver blood stains. Those also vanished as he and Binns went to talk to the Gray Lady getting her checked out as well. Finding evidence that she had also been under the effects of the spell finally broke the lingering traces that had stuck around even in death letting her finally forgive her husband. With that forgiveness her blood finally cleansed itself from Bartholomew's robes, which also shifted making his attire into elegant black Dress Robes. As for the Lady herself her ghostly garb changed from its normal gray frock to a robe resembling a wedding dress. To see the pair of ghost with "new clothing" was enough to raise some eyebrows but seeing them talk and laugh with each other caused even Dumbles to become surprised.

Seeing such a change occur with the pair of ghost, as well as being fascinated by his ancestor's tale Harrison decided he would talk to the other Hogwarts's ghost to find out more about them. As it seems something happened with the Gray Lady already he decided to seek out the Huffelpuff ghost as being the more jovial and approachable of the two remaining House Ghost. Knowing the Ghost named, Fat Friar, tended to stick close to the kitchens Harrison on his free period for the day headed down them accompanied by his friends as well as Tom who it seemed also had some free time and was using it to explore the school, or so he said. The group found the Fat Friar wandering a plant lined corridor hands folded in his ghostly robes and as usual a large smile on his face. Seeing them the smile grew as the ghost removed a hand from his robes to wish them good day. "Hello there I hope you are all having a wonderful morning," he said though expecting no return comment.

"It has been fine," Tom answered for the group making the Huffelpuff spirit's smile even larger.

"That is good to hear young Tomas, but I shall not keep you are from the tour that you are in the middle of," the Fat Friar said starting drift pass them.

"Actually we were looking for you," Harrison said shocking the ghost.

"Me, my lad whatever for?" the chubby ghost asked surprised not only for being sought out by students not of his house but by Harrison who he had noticed was a rather introverted child who did not much interact with anyone beside his small group of friends.

"Well I was wondering if I could ask you some question," Harrison stated.

"Ah for a class project then," the ghost said everything making sense now.

"Actually no having classes with Binns and talking to my Ancestor I wanted to find out more about the ghost who call Hogwarts their home," Harrison stated.

"Ah so you are the one who got the Baron to loosen up a little very well my lad if you are free I would love to answer any questions you may have for me," the Fat Friar said leading them to a nearby empty class room. "So what would you like to know?"

"Um first of all what is your name for it seems unlikely that your parents decided to call you the "Fat Friar" and I know that some people when they join a cloister take on different names it still seems unlikely that you would choose that name yourself?" Harrison asked shocking the ghost who had never been asked for his real name before even by members of Huffelpuff House.

"You are correct Harrison I did not choose the name myself it was given to me by one of my old friends. In truth my birth name is Jonathan Kevin Peabody though I was mostly called J.K. Peabody until I entered my order," J.K. stated.

"Um sorry to interrupt, but your order?" Draco asked due to the fact that while some in the Magical World still worshiped the old Gods or even Lady Magic herself, there had never been a unified enough "religion" that called for any type of order.

"Ah yes I guess I should mention I was the child of a Muggleborn mother and a full Muggle father, both of which were highly religious. Though thankfully seeing Magic as a gift from God rather than a cursed power from the Dark One, Lucifer. So yes I was brought up studying both religion and magic getting into Hogwarts and a local seminary," J.K. explained. "When I fully took my oath I had chosen the name of Tucker though most just called me Tuck as somewhat cruel joke due to my tucking into to each of our meals. For while my parents loved me and worked for the church we were rather poor so I tended to eat a little more than the others given the chance. It was not until years latter that I finally found some friends that did not make me regret my chosen name, though they still only knew me as Tuck."

"Wait Tuck," Tom said recalling a story he had once read at Wool's Orphanage. "Friar Tuck like in the tale of Robin Hood?"

"You are correct young Thomas yes I was Friar Tuck that the story told about, however, the real events were not so pleasant," the normally happy ghost said as his expression was replaced with a deep frown. Yes I was friends with Robin, Jonathan, William, and the Lady Marian but even I was unable to do anything to save them from their fates," Tucker stated lost in thought.

"What really happened to them?" Harrison asked making Tom nod as well while Draco, Blaise and Theo who had no idea what the three were talking about looked confused.

"Well we had been able to get Robin his land back from Prince John and his nasty underlying the Sheriff but it seems being ousted from their positions caused the Sheriff to take over as the leader of their group. It was a staged attack as the men still loyal to the Sheriff stuck into Locksley Hall while Robin and his new wife were sleeping cutting both their throats. Meanwhile our dear Mister Scarlet who had been staying at his Uncle's house was also slain though he did take a mighty few with him as he went. This was enough for King Richard to slap the sheriff, his men and the ousted Prince into irons and though it did not save my friends it was sort of therapeutic in its own way. Then the one the stories called "Little John" also did not last long after the death of Robin coming down with an illness the Untouched at the time could not identify, let alone cure. I do not mean to brag but if I had been allowed to step in I am sure I could have whipped up a potion to cure him before his death," Tucker said whipping a ghostly tear from his eye.

"What about the other Merry Men during all of this?" Harrison asked.

"Well to be honest after King Richard's return and the ousting of Prince John they all returned to their lives so it had been only the five of us left. So with the death of Jonathan I decided to return to Hogwarts and take on a teaching post for Potions. I did enjoy it though not as much as I would of after what had happened to my friends. It also seems that I would not teach long for suffering from heart break at their deaths I myself died within a year."

"Um not to be rude but why did you remain?" Theo asked "I mean you hardly seemed to have any business you need to take care of or big regrets."

"Oh but I did, do my lad for I could have warded Locksley Hall to prevent such an intrusion knowing how vindicated the Sheriff was, especially when I had found out during my time with the Merry men the man could us magic himself," Tucker stated making both Harrison and Tom's mouths fall open in shock. "Yes the man accosted me in my church and tried to use a compulsion on me, thankfully I was able to throw it off leading to a duel, which sadly to say I lost leading to my imprisonment in a warded cell, making me unable to break us all out having my wand taken by the man."

There was silence after this tale as the group processed the news before Harrison said, "Um Friar Tucker" making the Ghost beam at him for using his real name. "As either your time while you lived or after becoming a ghost do you have any knowledge of a spell known as the Pied Piper Charm?" he asked.

"Not that I am aware of," Friar Tucker said rubbing his chin in thought "though maybe I know it but had never learned the name of such a spell."

"Well the Pied Piper, from what I have been told, is a spell similar to someone with the blood of a Siren using their voice," Harrison said biting his left thumb not wanting to give too much away.

"Oh you mean like what happened to everyone at the Samhain/Halloween feast?" Tucker asked making Draco, Blaise and Theo start being unaware that they had been under enchantment at the time.

"What happened at the feast?" Tom asked playing the roll of a new student.

"Well our old D.A.D.A teacher came in informing everyone that there was a troll in the dungeons making the Headmaster to call for the students to return to their dorms. As we all began to leave the hall, however, not only did our House but Huffelpuff House's students found their legs stuck to the floor," Draco said as Tom noticed Harrison blushed a little as he recalled hearing it had been him who had caused the the students to get stuck. "I know it seems strange after hearing where the troll was but we felt the need to return to our dorms until Marcus Flint call our attention to how foolish it was. Are you saying we were under some sort of spell at he time?" Draco asked turning to the Ghost.

"Well you did all react as if you had been listening to a Siren's voice and being unable to stop yourselves from heading into danger," Tucker said.

"Wait cousin how do you know about all this?" Draco said as he Blaise and Theo turned to Harrison.

"Um as you recall I passed out shortly after wards and when I woke up I overheard Uncle Sirius and Severus talking about it as well as congratulating me for my quick thinking," Harrison said.

"Wait it was you that stuck us to the floor?' Blaise asked in both shock and amazement never having heard of any spell that could do what Harrison had done too all the students.

"Um yes," Harrison said rubbing the back of his neck with a blush. "Professor Flitwick was able to answer my question about magic leading me to a better understanding that I used to protect everyone," he said in a low voice.

"Well thanks Harrison," Theo said clapping the smaller boy on his back.

"Actually now that I think about it I have seen other cases of this Pied Piper spell being used," Tucker said having been lost in though stopping the others thanking Harrison for saving them.

"You have?" Tom asked keeping his hand on Harrison's back from where he had been congratulating the first year himself.

"Yes it must have been about forty-five or fifty years ago after the death of a student within the castle itself. It seems that the Ministry had gotten involved and were looking for the cause of the death but after an interview with the then Transfiguration Professor they dropped the whole thing and left. Which was a little strange due to some saying the girl died from the opening of the Chamber of Secrets," Tucker said making all but Harrison jump.

"What is the Chamber of Secrets" Harrison asked them all.

"Well it is said to be a chamber built by Salazar Slytherin during the formation of the school where some horrible beast lurked waiting to be called upon to rid the school of Muggleborns," Tom said before noticing the shocked faces of Draco, Theo and Blaise before adding "I read about it in a book."

"Our Houses founder wanted to get rid of Muggleborns?" Harrison asked in shock for yes Hermione was annoying some of the other Muggleborns were decent like his Godmother.

"No that is just rumor that popped up after the girl died having been a Muggleborn herself," Tucker said going to place a hand on Harrison's shoulder but just making the boy shiver as it passed right through. "While I was here for the attack I would suggest you ask either the Gray Lady or the Baron about the possibilities of the Chamber's existence. And if you wish to learn more about the attack itself I would suggest getting a teachers permission to go into the first floor ladies restroom."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Well that is the location of the victim's ghost has taken as her own," Tucker explained making Tom start a little having never known that the person he had accidently killed all those years ago had become a ghost.

"Maybe we will but we should be heading back to class soon," Theo said noticing the time.

"Very well it has been quite nice chatting with you all," Tucker said giving them all a slight bow.

"You as well Friar Tucker thank you," Harrison said with a full bow to the ghost who once more beamed at them all before heading out of the room with a small whistle coming from his mouth.

Harrison and his friends, however, did not get a chance to talk with any more of the ghost that day for even Bartholomew, thanks to his repaired relationship with his wife, had not been at the Slytherin table for either meal that day. Though they did get permission from Professors Flitwick, Snape and Harrison's uncle to go talk to the ghost of the girl who had died in the attack. With only the stipulation that a female member of staff was to accompany them. Both meals that day were filled with more excited conversation after more students had classes with the now changed Professor Binns and his changing into the cobra leading to more students to start getting to know the Hogwarts' ghost than just Harrison and his friends.

As the students chatted at the meal Sirius decided he would need some help if he wanted to give the cure to the Ministry and Wizengamot before the next session. And while it pained him he thought the best bet was Cousin Narcissa's husband. He also felt the need to send a note to Vernon Dursley having been informed by Kreacher that the Black Family Townhouse was livable once again to invite the man and his son over during Christmas/Yule. Sirius knew that as of right now Harrison still wished to return to live with his "Uncle" Vernon and he respected that but if he could reach some agreement so that he could either visit Harrison, or the possibility of Vernon and his son letting him stay with them or moving into one of the Black family holdings he was going to take it. Since he was still free during the day so that he may plan his lessons he had written to Vernon to give the man his address as well as gifting the man with the owl he had used to send the letter that way Vernon could send his owl letters to Harrison without having to wait for Harrison to send him one first.

Afterwards Sirius had gone to see Pomfrey getting a copy of the cure to the Pied Piper spell so that he could share it with Lucius Malfoy. That night after the feast he had wished Harrison and Severus goodbye as he Apparated to the gates of Malfoy Manor asking for a meeting with the man. Lucius actually looked startled to be the one Sirius had come to see this time as they sat down in one of the Manor's well appointed sitting room. Sirius who was never one for the opulence of the so called upper crust much preferred Severus' small calm sitting area though he did not mention it as he pulled out the parchment from Poppy. "I brought with me the cure to the Pied Piper spell that they have found at Hogwarts," he said passing it over to the man who quickly read it before handing off to his wife.

"And what you want to make sure we are safe?" Lucius asked still a little confused to why the formerly falsely imprisoned man had called this meeting.

"Well Madam Pomfrey, and several of the staff found that if the cure was added to something called a milkshake as well as other various food stuffs it could be easily given to people without Dumbles being aware of it. I was thinking that if we worked together we could either endorse or create a start up company that would pass it around the Ministry," Sirius said throwing his arms behind his head.

"And why exactly do you need my help here you could fund it all yourself Black?" Lucius asked.

"True," Sirius admitted "but not everyone would be willing to trust food and drink I endorse or have a hand in making due to my pranks while back at school or say my Magical Core and upbringing."

"Ah so you want my name to attract the members of the Dark Party," Lucius said finally understanding why Sirius had chosen him.

"Well yes after all which is worse being allies with each other, like my nephew is with your son, or letting Dumbles keep influencing everyone. Plus from what I saw when Pomfrey gave the cure at Hogwarts there will be a real niche market for the Milkshakes with even the staff having enjoyed them think of all the money you could make," Sirius said giving both Malfoys a wink.

"Wait you would let me be the one to take the profits from this alone?" Lucius asked in shock raising an eyebrow at the man.

"Why not as you said I don't really need the money and to be honest I have no business sense at all being someone who likes the direct approached. Which as you know has lead to some troubles in my past so yeah you can keep all the money even if this venture goes international," Sirius said knowing that to stop Dumbles at the ICW the plan would have to at some point unless the authorities finally noticed it.

"Fine I guess we can work together," Lucius said holding out his hand to shake Sirius's. "Now what do you all have planned for this little venture?"

"Well so far all I got is to stock the place with Milkshakes, muffins, some Muggle drinks knows as cappuccino, and some milk chocolate for the cure to be placed in," Sirius said.

"Come on Cousin tell us the rest," Narcissa said with a knowing smile.

"Alright I also have a name in mind," Sirius said with a small blush.

"Let me guess the Marauders or some other such nonsense," Lucius said leaning back in his chair and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Actually no I was thinking of well Lily's Place. For even if she is now know not to be Harrison's mum she did take the curse for him and died a hero," Sirius said.

"I like it," Narcissa said thinking it was a good way to both honor her old friend and get people's attention.

"Well I don't," Lucius stated making Sirius scoff at him.

"What just cause she was a Muggleborn?" Sirius asked hotly at the blonde.

"No it is just a bad name," Lucius said "how about Lily's Legacy for many knew of her love of cooking, that plus with the name being alliteration it would help people remember it better. Also if it is being used to give the cure it does honor her memory and legacy against those who want to rule the world."

"Well I'll be flea dipped," Sirius said feeling gob smacked by the other man's explanation. "That sounds like a plan," He said shaking the blonde's hand with a genuine smile on his face.

Harrison hoped he would be able to talk to another one of the Hogwarts' ghost as he sat down at breakfast the next day for at the moment he only had the Gryffindor Ghost, the girl who was now haunting the bathroom, though he and his friends were working that one, but also a pair of ghost who tended to "haunt" the library a woman dressed as a maid and a young boy. As he finished his meal Harrison thought it would be easy to talk to the maid and boy since he hung out there all the time but as he headed towards the room he saw Peeves zoom by and into an empty classroom. Having forgotten about the poltergeist until now Harrison showed no hesitation as he made to follow the prankster spirit with his curiosity out weighing any fear of the little man.

"Oooooooh! An ickle Firsty! What fun," Peeves said noticing Harrison turning away from the room's blackboard, where he had been writing a naughty limerick, when the door closed.

"Hello Mr. Peeves," Harrison said with a bow shocking the man who in his surprise dropped the chalk in his hand and turned upside down.

"Ah trying to fool me with politeness are you well two can play at that game," Peeves said with a chuckle. "How do you do young sir?" Peeves asked in a slow pompous voice.

"I am doing fine Mr. Peeves in fact I was wondering if we could chat," Harrison said walking to a desk and perching on it before the still confused spirit.

"Ah you want me to teach you pranks eh," Peeves said with his normally made smile back in place.

"No sir I want to know about you," Harrison said once more throwing the poltergeist for a loop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thanks for Nasuki_14 for the idea of the pop up store to pass out the cure to the Pied Piper spell. So is born Lily's Legacy the Magical Worlds Answer to Starbucks.


	20. Parley with a Poltergeist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeve's story and Sirius's first class.

Harrison saw his request to learn more about the spirit literally throw him for a loop as the Poltergeist spun his form both up and down and around so that when he stops his body was perpendicular to the floor with his face aimed halfway up at the ceiling. "Why does the ickle Firsty want to know about Peeves if you don't want help with Pranks? Peeves asked hardly insulting Harrison at all.

"I just want to find out more about this world and have been finding that the Ghost and Spirits have some interest tales. Like The Bloody Baron is actually my ancestor and the Friar is Friar Tuck from Robin Hood's Merry Men. I just wanted to know you history Mr. Peeves or is that even your original name?" Harrison asked.

"I don't trust your reasoning, but you have some knowledge since you know the identity of the Baron," Peeves said spinning like a top so that he was floating upside down looking at the young boy.

"Is your real name Peeves or was that some sort of nickname due to your nature of being a Peeve to the students and staff?" Harrison asked again.

"I have no real name to be honest," Peeve said clicking his tongue against his ghostly teeth deciding to answer at least some questions. "I will make you a deal ickle Firsty I will answer five of your question no more since you have shown me some respect, but by the end of the week I will prank you at some random time," Peeves said.

"I agree to your conditions Mr. Peeves," Harrison said trying to think of the five questions he had not wanting to waste a question by asking if the one about Peeve's name had counted. "Well my ancestor stated he was among the first students who was taught at the school, so how long have you actually been here sir?"

"I have been here since the beginning," Peeves said taking off his hat and rubbing the top of his head not giving any more information than that.

"Why were you brought to this school or decided to hang out here?" Harrison asked technically slipping in two question in one which due to the nature of it Peeves actually approved of.

"I was actually brought in before the Sorting Hat and it was to add some childlike glee to the school. You may have heard that some of the first students were not kids that had been brought in but full adults. The Founders actually created me to help spread child like pranks and the such thinking that it would make the adults make it easier to learn if they were filled with childlike wonder," Peeve said offering up more information due to the sneaky way Harrison asked two questions at one.

"Childlike pranks?" Harrison asked though more aimed at himself than an actual question. "How is it juggling spiders and scorpions in the Great Hall at breakfast a childlike Prank?" he asked as his main question.

The question seemed to shock Peeves as he realized that such a thing was less a prank and more akin to one stop down from a type of torture. Such a thing was not something that his creators had not meant when they talked about pranking Hogwarts Students. Suddenly a memory came back to the Poltergeist which to his surprise he ended up sharing with the first year. "I think it started shortly after the passing of Rowena Ravenclaw, the last of the Hogwarts four to die. As the Founders brought me into being I was tied to them so with the last of them gone I had latched onto the castle itself. Showing my own feelings at the passing, creating a black fog that hung around the floor I came across three students. They were saying what was needed for everyone to get over Rowena's death something big needed to happen such as a massive prank. Feeling that would work I zoomed over to them seeing if they had any ideas. The one who seemed to be in charge said it should be memorable and suggested I drop a bucket of either blood or empty a chamber pot onto a certain student. Now I am a fan of pranks but that seemed to be going to far when the youngest spoke up saying it would be rather funny. I don't know what happened but the idea suddenly seemed like a good idea.

As I think about it I can only think that as I was still had not fully bonded to Hogwarts yet I allowed these students to affect me with their harsh pranks that were less fun and more bullying. Especially as all their pranks were against one student in particular," Peeves said.

"Who were the students?" Harrison asked having a sinking feeling that once again a member of the Headmaster's family had changed the school and not for the better.

"Let's see," Peeves said tapping his lip trying to recall the names of the students from almost a thousand years ago. "Oh yes the leader of the group was a Seventh Year boy by the name of Sheev Moriarty, than there was the Sixth Year James Palpatine. Now what was the last ones name he was only a first year making it strange that he was hanging out with them I had first thought. Oh yes he was Anthony Masters*1," Peeves said making Harrison breath a sign of relief that for once that it had not been a someone from Dumble's clan who had shifted Peeves away from his original somewhat benign mission.

"I don't think I have ever heard of any of those families in my studies," Harrison said.

Even though it was not a question Peeves decided to go into detail on the students, "From what I recall the two older students were Untouched or Muggleborns while young Antony married into the line of the Dumbledore family."

"Well that sucks," Harrison said "I thank you for your time Mr. Peeves I shall leave you now.

Harrison had his hand on the doorknob to head out when Peeves called him back, "Ah wait just a mo' little Firsty you still have two questions left."

"I have nothing else I need to find out at the moment," Harrison said.

"If you do not use them you will lose them," Peeves said in a sing song voice doing a small little dance.

"Fine than I ask you not a question but a favor Mr. Peeves," Harrison said "I ask you to go see Professor Binns to see if he can fix your bond to the castle and put you back to normal." Harrison left the room with a slight bow to the Poltergeist who was left scratching his head in shock not only for how the student showing him such respect but also offering him a suggestion.

"Well that was just strange," Peeve said just floating above the desk in thought rather than turn back to finish his limerick on the board.

**Malfoy Manor**

Ever since Sirius had left the Manor the night before Narcissa had badgered her husband as he tried to write up a business plan for Lily's Legacy. Lucius had finally gotten sick of it as he finally gave in to her. Narcissa could not help but smile as he agreed to disregard Sirius's wish that the money from the place just be for their family. As a compromise Lucius had agreed that at least five percent of proceeds that was brought in would be sent to both Sirius and Harrison's personal vaults. And depending on how well the place brought in he added a provision that if over 1000 Gallons were brought in by the end of the first year of business two percent of future prophets would be put into his own son's personal vaults for latter in life. The only reason he had agreed to all this is he was not really sure how well the place would actually do for it was one thing to impress teenagers and teacher while it would be harder for it to make such an impression of the members of the Ministry and Wizengamot.*2

**Hogwarts**

Sirius was not sure if he could do this, which surprised him for he had taken down multiple criminals as both a normal law enforcement officer but also an Auror, yet here he was afraid to tackle a class of school kids. Taking a deep breath he turned the doorknob and found that his first class was the Third Year Slytherin/Gryffindor class. In an instant he spotted Sev's nephew sitting in the front row. As he had not really taken time to change the D.A.D.A. classroom from how it had been set up from the late Quirrell he had to duck under the hanging skeleton as he headed to his new desk. "Hello everyone in case you missed my name I am Sirius Black and I am going to be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. And while I do not have an actual teaching degree the board though that with my past job as an Auror could help with your learning. Saying this there may be other teachers coming by every once and a while to check in. Though that also might have to to do with that when I was a student here I was an arrogant Gryffindor bully to some students," Sirius said rubbing the back of his neck with a slight of embarrassed looked. "Now can someone tell me what you have done so far this year?" he asked the class.

"We were working on shield charm and blasting charms," a redheaded boy said in the third row making Sirius think that it had to be a child of Arthur.*3

"Very well Messer Weasley," Sirius said seeming to shock the student a little. "Alright I would like you all to pair up, how about one member from each house and practice with the shield charm. No blasting charms though to help me gauge all your skills I would like to see nothing but Flippendo Spells." When no one made a move to get to work he did what the D.A.D.A Professor during his time had done by clapping his hands and calling them to get moving. When that did not work he breathed a sigh before he said, "If you all get to work I will show off my Animagus form and explain how I got it while I was around your age." That did it for the Gyrffindors who rushed across the room to grab a random Slytherin so they could see the Grimm form of their new Professor.

Fred wanted to make sure he showed off how good a student he was considering how bad this year had been for him and George, so he decided to team up with the new boy thinking he would be behind the rest of the students in the class.

Tom was surprised to find one of the Weasleys wanted to pair up with him having heard stories from both Severus and his new classmates how they had once been top dogs in the school to being a laughing stock. If he had to guess the boy thought he would take advantage of Tom being a new student to show off some of his power. Since Tom still had both his memory of all the spells he knew as well as a fully developed core he was willing to take it easy on the boy during their turn before the class.

That plan only lasted until the redhead cast his first spell after Tom had created his shield. Rather than the requested Flippendo spell Black had told the class to use the boy had chosen to use the blasting charm, unknowingly copying his younger brother in the duel with Harrison. There was a gasp fro the rest of the class as the redhead cast the spell, but all Tom did was to alter his shield so rather than reflect the spell back at the redhead the spell fizzled out. "Messer Weasley did you not hear me say Flippendo only?" Black said with a dangerous note in his voice. "Ten points from Gryffindor." Sirius shook his head disappointed at his old house. "Messer Prince that was remarkable spell work, take ten points for Slytherin." There was some gasp from all the students hearing the former Lion take points from his old house as well as give points to the new snake.

Sirius sighed again before saying, "You all must realize that while you were told when you first came here that your House would be your family here at Hogwarts this does not continue outside of the school. While I was working as a Magical Law Officer as part of my training to become an Auror I had to work with a Slytherin. I almost let the old rivalry stop my dream as I argued with my training officer. It took my little brother, who was a Slytherin himself, to straighten me out. So yes form friendships within your house, but do not stop there work with students in the other Houses. Who knows you may find the future love of your life in another house or even a friend." Sirius had to blush thinking of his growing relationship with Severus something he would never have thought possible when he had been in school.

After his little speech Sirius had Fred try the shielding charm while Tom casting the Flippendo. Tom tried to use the least amount of power he could as he cast the first year spell, but some how it still broke through the shield sending the redhead back a few feet into Sirius' form who had dived to make sure he did not crash into bookshelf over filled with dusty tomes. "Aren't you going to take points away for how powerful that spell was?" George asked glaring at Tom as Sirius let go of Fred.

"Why for doing as I asked?" Sirius asked. "Based on how powerful your brother cast his last spell if he had used the same level on with his shield Messer Prince would never have been able to get past it. I am going to say no points lost."

Seeing that the Gryffindors and not only the twins were about to raise an issue he decided to move on to his Animagus and the story of it. Before more arguments could start up again he shifted into his Grimm form. All but Tom Prince mouth fell open seeing the giant black dog being old enough to have possibly had Divination Class and have head about the Grimm from the false seer. Shifting back he went back to perch on his desk as in the back of his mind knew that this might be setting a bad precedent for the class. "Okay that was my Grimm form which I learned back around my fourth and fifth year. You see one of my friends had an issue that for a small time each month he would be unable to be around humans so my friends decided to help him by gaining some Animagus forms. As you just saw I took a Grimm form, my younger brother was able to shift into a stag, while his future husband James became a doe. Lily Evens though not part of our group also joined in as she took on the form of am owl. There was also Pettigrew who had been a rat just like what he turned out to be. Back in school the student after we had gained our Animagus form decided to give each other nicknames to go with our animals forms. My brother had the name of Five-point, Peter was the Wormtail, Lily was Feather duster, James was Prongs, my other friend was called Mooney and than there was my name of Padfoot," Sirius said seeing the shocked look on the Weasley Twin's faces.

Deciding to let the class out a little early Sirius was a little shocked as the twins came to his desk not to complain but actually started to bow to him one it was just the three of them were in the room alone. Sirius just arched an eyebrow as the pair of red heads continued to bow to him over and over again. "I was not expecting that. What is up?" he asked.

"Oh Master Padfoot please teach us your ways," Fred said.

"We used to have your map and followed your legacy," George added.

"We lost it earlier this year but it would be a great honor if you took us under your wing and showed us how to prank," Fred stated.

"Oh yes I heard about your pranks. I am now ashamed to admit I was just like you as I used my pranks to bully other students. So I will make you a deal if you can pull off a prank to a member of each House, but not your own brothers, all at the same time which can not be considered bullying I will think about it," Sirius said leaving the room. From what he had heard about the pair from both Sev and his nephew he was sure that would be the last he heard of it for they had always refused to prank their own house apart from their older brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1 Students named for the villains, in order, of Sherlock Holmes (Professor Moriarty), Star Wars (The Emperor), and finally The Master from Doctor Who.  
> *2 A suggestion from a comment from DragonChalice from the last chapter.  
> *3 In my mind I see Albus dumbing down the classes in Harry/Harrison's year to make easier to control the him.


	21. A Leaf out of the book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison finds out what has been written about him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thanks to Kenmei for reminding me that Harrison had Sirius pick up the the books that have been wrote about him. This chapter contains some Character reading the original story.

At supper on the day of Sirius' first day of teaching Harrison received a note from his Uncle to come to his office after the meal had ended. Harrison was surprise to find that despite teaching in the same classroom as Professor Quirrell had used, Sirius had chosen to have his office down in the dungeons next to Snape's. He could only assume that Sirius was still using Snape's extra bedroom to sleep in.

Following the directions on the note Harrison arrived at the office and entered without knocking. Looking around he found the room rather Spartan with only a simple desk, with an in box and out box, a quill set on top of it as well as three comfortable looking chairs. Behind the desk was a large Gyrffindor Flag handing on the wall while the walls on either side held posters of various Quidditch teams, Magical people, and surprisingly Muggle movie posters. "Ah Harrison come in, come in," Sirius said "so what do you think of the place?"

"It is alright Uncle though a little surprise you don't have any pictures or anything on your desk," Harrison said.

"That would be too normal for me Nephew," Sirius said with a half-mad smile "look behind you." As Harrison looked back at the door he saw on both sides of it the walls were plastered with Magical photographs.

On the left side of the door the wall was covered with pictures from evidently his Uncle's youth with the one in pride of place being one that showed five Hogwarts students with their arms around each other with large grins on their faces. A sixth person appear to be in the background trying to move forward but was trapped in some sort of spell. Harrison assumed the students were his young parents, Uncle, Godmother, Remus, while the one in back was Pettigrew. Looking around at the other photos he saw many of his Sire and Uncle as young kids before they came to Hogwarts while others contained just Uncle, Bearer, and Remus while they were at school. Harrison's breath caught a little as his eyes found a photo the made him think of a wedding photo with his Sire and Bearer in white matching Dress robes with Lily, Uncle and Remus dressed as their wedding party.

Sirius had a sad smile on his face as he watched his nephew look at all the the pictures of his young parents broke his heart and made a vow to himself to reach out to all his old friends and get photos of not only James and Regulus but Harrison's Godmother as well. He would also make copies of several of his own such as the one of James and his brother's bonding as well as all the ones that contained Harrison as a baby.

Harrison after he finished drinking in his parent's wedding photo looked to the pictures on the right side of the door. There were fewer on this side, for it seems they were from after his Uncle was released from Azkaban. Harrison saw a picture of him and his friends when they had first meet with his Uncle in Snape's rooms, some that were of his Uncle and Remus as they were now and even some of just him and Snape.

"So Uncle I take it you had something more in mind that just showing me you new office," Harrison said as he finally took one of the seats before the desk.

"That is correct while setting up my office I found the books you had me collect on Samhain/Halloween. Sorry it took so long the events afterwards had driven them out of my mind," Sirius said handing over a bag filled with novels from various Magical authors about "Harry Potter's childhood. "I also forgot that one of the places I had traveled that day was to meet Vernon. I invited you all over to my place during the Yule and he agreed to think about it." Harrison smiled thinking it would be fun to see a "normal" Magical Home rather than just the bank and Hogwarts hoping Uncle Vernon would agree to it.

Harrison reached into the bag and pulled out the book on to finding what looked like a cartoonish version of himself, as he looked before the Potion he drank at Gringotts, swinging on a vine over a chasm while being chased by a fire breathing Manticore under the title of Harry Potter and Merlin's Secret Library. Turning the book over Harrison read the text on the back as it talked about Harry find the access to Merlin's personal library in hopes of stopping a group of Death Eaters(?) from preforming a ritual to bring back He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. Harrison was about to open the book and start reading it when he was distracted by the sound of books being dropped on to the desk. Looking up Harrison saw three more books sitting right on his Uncle's desk.

"When I was out I also meet up with Remus and he passed on these books. It seems they are being sold in a Muggle shop in Cardiff," Sirius said. "They were passed on to him from the Goblins as due to an understanding with a special team of Muggles no Magical can step foot into that town unless they are seeking their help."

"What do you mean their help?" Harrison asked.

"Well most Magicals have no real contact with the Muggle World and how to work within it. This group, due to what they face are easy able to handle any Magical problem that develops or to help use deal with it. I know a department in the Ministry of Magic, known as the Department of Mysteries have worked with them as early as 1955. The group only has one rule is that no Magic to be cast inside the city, apart from Apparition. As they can work within the Muggle World more easy than even Muggleborns the Ministry allows this. It was all thanks to the Minister at time of our first contact with the group ,and a man known to us only as the Captain, were they were able to locate the partner of the Minister after he had lost his memory and had been treated as a John Doe in a Muggle hospital. Now the strange this is that our contact despite being around all this time has not seemed to age at all making some wonder if he is also a Magical with access to a Philosopher Stone but the creator of the only know Stone in existence has shared he had never meet the man before.

Anyway it seems that while a member of the Captain's team was out at a book club she came across the third book of the series that had just come out. Due to their special relationship with the Ministry the Captain and his team are not Oblivated like other Muggles, in fact they collected information on people who have been Oblivated and have created a Muggle pill that does the same thing to keep Magic and other things secret from the Muggles that live in Cardiff. Due to this the woman was able to recognized Azkaban as being a Magical place. The woman bought all books in the series and sent them to the Ministry, but since your "name" was on it the Goblins received them instead due to the protections they placed on you during your lessons. They had reached out to Lupin who had been looking for a way to get them to you without the Headmaster knowing about it, due to all the spells he had placed on you.

Lupin had read most of the first two books and had started on the third by the time I meet up with him. I can say it was the maddest I have ever seen him outside his wolf form for it seems all the books in this series take place while you are at Hogwarts and they even use your classmates names," Sirius said as he passed over the first volume of the set over to his nephew. Harrison picked up the book reading the title of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and showed someone close to what his previous appearance standing before a train that stated it was the Hogwarts Express. Opening up the book Harrison took in the first chapter title: _The Boy Who Lived_ , before he began to read.

_Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense._

Harrison found it strange that the book would know not only where he lived but also his Aunt and Uncle's family name. "Ah before you get you get to deep in the book," Sirius said placing his hand on the page to stop Harrison from reading any further. "Remus has some concerns about the books for not only were they only being sold in the one location Magicals tend not to go to, but added to the fact that it contains real people as well as some real events. No you must not tell anyone else this, even Severus, but the Philosopher's Stone is in fact located at the school at the moment.* Finding this out Remus sent Severus a letter offering details in the book for the protection of the stone and Severus responded back with shock wondering how he knew about it. From what I heard the only thing that had prevented Severus from pressing charges was him finding out that the stone at the school was a fake.

We can not test another part of the book since it stated Voldemort was somehow sharing Professor Quirrell's body and with him having died on Samhain it is hard to test," Sirius said

"So you are saying this books all true?" Harrison asked in shock thinking about the conversation he had over heard from some of the older students about the Divination class and Seers.

"You would think so but in the books you were sorted into Gryffindor and are best friends with Ronald and Granger," Sirius said.

"That sounds so horrible," Harrison making his Uncle let out a soft chuckle who knew how the boy felt about those two Lions.

"Remus and I agreed that you are the best one to find the small differences between the book and what has really happened so as you read try to keep notes of any other differences you can find at least in the first book," Sirius said pulling out a ordinary looking notebook. "Both the Goblins and Remus have placed enchantments on this so that only you are able to open it as you take notes, keep it close." Harrison nodded as he took the notebook and placed it in the bag with the other books he had been given having seen it was almost time for the first year curfew for Slytherin.

The next morning Albus nearly spit out his morning tea as he looked around the hall to find Harry reading a book. While this was nothing new for the brat the book he was reading was too much for him. How the hell did anyone find that book he made sure Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone was only sold in a place not English Magical would go as well as America. He had been annoyed when he had found out that Aberforth's Squib Daughter had found a copy of his over all plans for the boy and began to publish them as a book series. It had only been her convincing him it could make a lot of money and raise the brat's power and influence in the Magical world after they were sold to the full Magical world after Voldemort's final defeat during the brat's seventh year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sirius not being aware that Severus shared this fact with Harrison already


	22. Detention and Sprits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Harrison takes note of the changes from the book and his life more changes start to happen around Hogwarts itself.

It had barely taken Harrison a week to finish off the first book in the book series dealing with "his" time at Hogwarts. As his Uncle had told him he had also been taking notes on any other changes between real life and the events of the book, besides his house and who he was friends with. As he read the book taking notices of changes more changes began to develop around the castle itself. It seems Professor Binns had become rather busy for after he had uses his magic to help Bartholomew Augustus Reginald Black and Helena Black-Ravenclaw, the former Bloody Baron and Gray Lady, Peeves went to see the Ghost Professor to see if he could also be healed.

The results from the Poltergeist healing was soon clear for almost immediately Professor Flitwick received a number of random weapons with a note from Peeves.

_In 1876 the caretaker at the time tried to capture me and throw me out. His plan obviously failed allowing me access to all these weapons. I now give them back for them to be disposed of._

_Peeves._

_P.S. This does not mean I will stop my pranks but I shall return to my original nature. You can thanks Heir Ravenclaw and Cuthbert for my "change of heart."_

Filius was shocked as he looked over the weapons which included several blades, axes and even some firearms. He knew the tale of course of how the school had to be evacuated for three whole days after Peeves had taken the items that had been delivered to him. Only coming back once the Poltergeist had used up all the ammo for the firearms and a contract had been written to try to get the weapons back. It had only been discovered latter that the while Peeves had given them back he had over the next few days had stolen them right back, and they had not been seen since. At least until now. Filius figured Peeves had sent him the weapons due to his Goblin Heritage and his people's honor to weapons. Not wanting to leave the weapons lying around, for either a student to get their hands on them or Peeves to change his mind, the small Charms Master cast a levitation charm on them and headed into his office. Using his special contract/pathway mirror to contact his grand uncle Bonecrusher, the next in line for the Goblin Nation's throne in Europe, Filius sent the weapons through to be not only cataloged and latter displayed for their historical significance.

Another example of Peeve's reverting to his original form was seen at meal after Filius received the weapons as Peeve flew above the gathered students and staff seeming to cast dust on everyone. As people bent over to make sure the "dust" did not end up in their food thinking it was some sort of poison or something. The only one in the hall that had not blocked his meal had been Harrison who for once did not have his nose in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone having been told by the Poltergeist what was going to happen. Everyone looked on in shock as Harrison actually tilted his head upward and opened his mouth to catch the "dust" on his tongue as if it was a snow flake. Even those closest to him look horrified by his actions as Harrison swallowed the dust as the entire school held their collected breaths thinking he was about to die. Instead a small rainbow aura surrounded him before his hair turned purple, his eyes became yellow and cat like before his robes, as well as everyone else's, turn from the normal black to the colors of their house. Harrison gave Peeves a thumbs up as he passed over him again which the Poltergeist responded back to with a small bow before flying out of the room singing the school song.

Harrison's actions did lead to people thinking that the whole episode had been his idea leading to him getting his first ever detention, but also some notoriety with several people, Percy's brothers among them. Even his Uncle, Godfather and friends did had trouble believing him when he told them he had not been part of the prank's planning. But he had bigger things to worry about thinking about the detention listed in the book where he was to go into the Forbidden Forest , that would have been bad but once more there was a difference as he was told to report to Professor McGonagall's office on the day after the event.

Rather than finding his least favorite teacher waiting for him he found Dumbles at the desk with a "pleasant" smile on his face. "Ah hello Harry I must say I am very disappointed in you," the bastards said the same smile on his face as he dramatically shook his head at him.

"For what?" Harrison asked wanting to see what points the man would list as the reasons for the detention while sending some magic into his bag to make one of his quills to transcribe the man's answers.

"Well for one your duel with young Ron a few weeks ago, your continual disrespect of Professor McGonagall, and now this prank with Peeves. Your mother and father would be so ashamed of your actions this year," Dumbles said. "I think that being in Slytherin House is having a negative impact on you Harry so it might be best for you to get resorted. I am sure that once you are in Gryffindor everything will be fine."

"I don't see the resort happening Headmaster for even if some reason the Board of Governors overturned the rule of a student can only get a resort in their third year, the Hat informed me that I was only suited for Slytherin and Ravenclaw," Harrison said glaring at the man who still refused to both use his real name or acknowledge his true parentage despite all the evidence to prove him wrong.

"Be that as a may Harry Gyrffindor would be the best place for you for you might not know this but your father's was not only Lord Potter but Lord Gyrffindor as well. And a long standing Hogwarts tradition is to place a Heir of a Founder into their house," the man said as if that settled anything.

"No my Bearer or Papa was Lord Potter and Gryffindor not my father and I would think the Hat, which according to Hogwarts a History was the actual hat of Godric Gryffindor himself, would know where to properly sort me Heir or not. Now while this is all interesting is this all that is planned for my detention?" Harrison asked getting annoyed at the bastard.

"Of course not," the man said making Harrison guess only though some great effort had stopped himself from either swearing at him or calling Harrison a brat. "We are just having a pleasant chat before your punishment starts, though of course if you want I could let this whole thing slide as no one got hurt." Hearing this Harrison uses some "Wish" Magic the transcript so far of their discussion to not only his Uncle and Godfather but Professor Flitwick as well.

"And how could I accomplish that?" he asked innocently.

"As we have been talking about just let yourself be resorted into Gryffindor," Albus said with a smile which Harrison assumed was the one listed in the book as Grandfatherly but to him made him think of smiling hyena about to jump on its prey.

"And if I don't?" Harrison asked.

"Well than I am going to have to make sure to remove all but your school books from your possession so you can not come up with any more pranks," the bastard said. This seemed a little strange and oddly specific punishment to Harrison, and if it was not for the fact that his Uncle placing a Glamor on the Harry Potter books so it looked like he was reading A History of Toadstools, he would have thought the man was after that series of books.

"You have no right or power to do that," Harrison said showing anger for the first time for the man going after his books.

"I have every right to do whatever I feel is necessarily to make sure that a student places their studies first," the man said with the hyena smile again.

"I doubt that extends to what sounds like stealing from a student Albus," a voice said from the door behind Harrison's seat. Harrison tried not to smile as he turned back to see his Uncle, Godfather and favorite teacher all standing in the office doorway glowering at the man.

"Ah hello what can I do for you three?" Dumbles asked as if he had not been found trying to blackmail Harrison.

"I have just had an interesting conversation with Peeves," Flitwick said. "He has come forward after overhearing that young Harrison had gotten detention for what he had done on his own."

"That does not sound like our dear Peeves," Dumbles said.

"Ah but it is as he was meant to be," a new voice said as Professor Binns entered the room via the wall behind the Headmaster actually making him jump.

"What was that Cuthbert?" Flitwick asked.

"I have had a couple of interesting conversations with my fellow Hogwarts Spirits since Samhain many of which have asked me to perform a cleansing on them. One of which was our dear Poltergeist Peeves, whom it seems was meant to only pull harmless pranks to keep the castle filled with childlike wonder. Hence his change as of late as well as some of the other Spirits of the castle. Now I am sure with that news and what Filius has told us it is clear that Harrison did not in fact have any hand in the prank," Binns said gliding right through the Headmaster and motioning Harrison to stand up and walk before him out of the room.

"Thank you," Harrison told the four when they were a corridor away from McGonagall's office.

"Don't mention it nephew I had some qualms about this detention when I saw Minerva in the staff room, and your note just made it a given that I should come," Sirius said pulling Harrison into a one arm hugged and to his annoyance messing with his hair.

"I myself can't see you taking part of the prank at all," Severus said "so was trying to find the real culprit only for your note to arrive."

"I was doing just as I told the Headmaster meeting with Peeves when your note came to me as well. Good use of Wish Magic Harrison," Flitwick said.

"I had no idea what was going on I was just coming to report to Minerva that I had performed a cleansing on all the Hogwarts' Spirits," Binns said with a ghostly shrug.

"All the same thank you," Harrison said wishing he could ask his Uncle about the Glamor on his books but as of everyone at Hogwarts only the pair of them knew about the books that Mr. Lupin had sent him from the Captain. The four Professors walked Harrison back to his dorms and told him to go to bed and not mention his "detention" with anyone. Wishing them a good night Harrison went right to his room to read more of the Philosopher's Stone again.

The more Harrison read of the book the more annoyed he would become at the inaccuracies of it. It had started early with his Uncle Vernon not being the absentee guardian he had once been but being an active participant in "Harry's punishments." In the robe shop Draco had actually talked to him unlike in real life when his cousin had taken one look at his clothing and had held his head up as if Harrison had offended him. But that was not all the changes that had been made different from his blonde cousin, for the book had Draco being nothing but a bully to "Harry and his friends." But also a sneaking coward who had not shown up at midnight duel. While in real life Draco while being a little stuck up sometimes was no coward and usually relied on his quick wit and sarcastic nature to get past any problems he had. It seemed the only things the book had gotten right was the attitude he had to Ronald, which had only reached the level from the books after Harrisons' first duel with the redhead.

The other thing the book had right about Draco was his relationship with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, but it had mad a mess of the pair's real personalities as well. During the first week Harrison had found out the reason why Hogwarts had placed Draco in the same bedroom as the pair of boys. According to Draco the pair had severe cases of Social Anxiety which they were trying to work through by trying to talk to someone other than Draco at least once a day. For some reason both hulking boys had found Draco to have a soothing presence. Some did see the pair as both dumb and bullies but it was only their anxiety which kept them from answering any questions asked of them in class while achieving nearly EE in all but their Transfiguration homework. Harrison had also been told that the reason the pair had been though to be bullies is that both shared a small tick of cracking their knuckles if they were either nervous or people stared at them. Of Blaise and Theo they had only been mentioned as being sorted into Slytherin as the book gave Theo's position as top of their class to Granger who was really ranked number eleven.

Of Granger and Ronald it seems that whomever wrote the book played up only the pair's "good parts" skipping over Ronald's bulling nature, quick temper, and general laziness. While Granger did still have her bossy and mightier than thou attitude even after she became "Harry's" friend the book skipped over how she would hit any student around her if they tried to answer any question before her, which lead to her getting points taken away in a lot of the classes she shared with Harrison, apart from Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall was also quite different from she had been written about for she showed a lot of support to Gryffindors while she either ignored or low key bullied students from the other Houses making her more inline with how his Godfather was depicted in the books.

As Harrison laid in bed and started to fall asleep he could not help but wonder what he would see if he was to look into the Mirror of Erised would he see his parents just like "Harry" had done or did he have a different desire to his counterpart from the book. While he was curious what he would see it was not like he could go check it out since A) he did not have an Invisibility Cloak, and B) did not want Dumbles to find him as he looked into it.

The next day Harrison was still thinking about the Mirror leading him to once more head to the school library as that is where "Harry" had started from the first time he had come across the object. He was fighting the urge to go look to see if he could find the mirror he saw someone float by making him stop in place. He had been so focused on the book he had almost forgotten his desire to learn about the Hogwarts's Spirits as Professor Binns had called them. "Um Miss Millie can I talk to you?" he asked hurrying over to her lest he lose her in the stacks.

"Ah young Harrison I was wondering when you were going to show up," she said with a small smile which for some reason made his heart flutter. "Oh sorry about that I sometimes forget I still have my gift even as a Spirit," she said noticing his reaction to her smile.

"Your gift?" Harrison asked.

"Well it was a gift and a curse for it lead to my premature death," Mille said. "You see I was born a pure-blood Veela, which is rare considering both my parents were straight Magicals as were their families for five generations. The Healers could never figure out how it had happened but since I had no one to help lead me as a Veela I could never turn off the Allure. That is something that a Veela has to attract a mate," she said seeing his puzzles expression. "Even under strong potions and magical spells the Allure always shown through leading many to say I had the "Magic Talent of Sex Appeal." This caused a lot issues with my classmates as many girls were jealous of me or like most my male classmates wanted to get with me. I really just wanted to be left alone and would come to the library to try to find a way to shut off my Allure which is where I meet him."

"Him? Him who?" Harrison asked.

"His name was Jonathan and was in his seventh year when I was in my fifth. Jonathan was the first person outside my family who was not Asexual that had been immune to my Allure. Though at first I thought he had been Asexual as he showed no interest in me at all rather he was into his studies of Necromancy. This of course was at a time when the subject was still taught here before the Headmaster got rid of it as well as other classes he deemed as too dark for the students."

"So what happened to Jonathan?" Harrison asked.

"Well unfortunately as Jonathan was so powerful in Necromancy that he had earned the title the Zombie Master other became interested in him. Once such person was a Witch in the year between us from Gyrffindor. You see I was in Ravenclaw and Jonathan was from Slytherin and while the rivalry was not as bad as it is today there was still some friction when I had been alive. Well this fifth year Gyrffindor, her name was Valda was excellent at Transfigurations had seen how close I had started to get to the person she saw as rightfully hers so she had used a dark spell that changed my body into a book and left it on one of shelves, and while the staff has never been able to find my body even to this day it did have the effect of creating the Forbidden Section within the library. As for Jonathan it was only after my death that I found out he really liked me as he ended up casting a high powered Necromancy spell on himself before he killed himself turning him into a zombie."

"Is that any different from an Inferius?" Harrison asked.

"Yes for an Inferius is created by pure dark magic and is only meant to attack while the Zombie at least the one that Jonathan had become had turned into a guardian of the school. Somehow he had even worked it out with the Headmistress at the time, Shawna Goldstein, where he would live in the dungeons and if a student got lost in the maze of tunnels down there for a certain amount of time he would appear and lead them out.

"Well at least you two can sort of be together even in death," Harrison said a little lamely.

"There is that," Millie said laughing at his somewhat gallows humor.

Asking Millie if she knew where to find the other Spirit that hung around the library Harrison was directed to a corner furthest from the windows lit only by a few sprinkling of half burnt candles. At a table almost as far as one could get from the entrance to the main schools as one could get there sat the other Hogwarts' Spirit that "haunted" the library, the boy spirit Buttons. To be honest Harrison was the most interested to find out this Spirits stories for unlike the other non-living in habitants of the castle Buttons was maybe six to eight years of age. This was seen not only due to how small he was, even shorter than Harrison was thanks to Petunia's abuse to him growing up, but also the undead boy's clothing which were not robes but a simple tee-shirt and short shorts. Based on the design on the tee-shirt Buttons had to be one of the newest ghost of the place as it appeared to be resembled Muggle clothing of maybe from Harrison's Grandparents day. "Um Button can I speak to you?" Harrison asked making the Spirit jump a little.

"About what?" Buttons asked in a voice so low even from the near silence around them Harrison could barely hear.

"I wish to know more about you with any story you have to tell me," Harrison said taking a seat at the taking at the table Buttons was floating above with his legs crossed.

"Why?" Buttons asked.

"I like history and asking about it from the the Hogwarts' Spirits have been utterly fascinating. I was just hoping to find out more about you."

"Very well I guess I can spare you a few moments to tell you of my life," Button said.

"Thank you," Harrison said leaning forward in excitement, as all thoughts of the Mirror have left him.

"I was born in Hogwarts you know,' Buttons began. "My father was the Headmaster before Dumbledore," the Spirit said spitting out the name as if it was a curse "my mother was the schools Healer. When I was only four my mother passed away leaving my father to raise me as well as running the school. I could not wait until I was old enough to actually take classes here rather than just be the son of the Headmaster, but alas it was never to be. For one day while I was gathering some books to read to pass the time until my dad was done with work for the day I heard a voice that seemed to be calling for me. I found myself walking deeper and deeper into the stacks where there would be no books that I would be able to understand yet, but I just could not stop my feet no matter how much I tried," Buttons said making Harrison think of the Pied Piper spell which based on the age that Buttons became a Spirit it might have been performed by Dumbles himself.

"As my feet marched me back to this very corner a strange voice started to ask me about the Chamber of Secrets and where it was located. I think the voice thought that my Dad knew where the chamber was and was trying to find out its location. I had told them that the Chamber was just a myth only for them to say they knew it was here somewhere and that my father had not told me. " _There is nothing for it I must become the Headmaster myself for that chamber could do great things for my plans_ ," the voice had told me making me wonder why it was sharing this last bit with me. Unfortunately the voice had decided the best chance of getting my father's job was to distract him by killing me. For next thing I know I was staring down at my body crushed under a book case and a large pile of books," Button said.

"But didn't you go tell your father right after you died?" Harrison asked.

"Ah a thing to know about Spirits is that it takes us a couple of years to actually become visible, so while I was able to watch what was going on I could not communicate with anyone yet," Buttons explained. "If only I had been able to I might have warned my father as the year after I had died someone did open the Chamber unleashing something onto the students leading to another Spirit to be created. While I don't know what had killed her it had been so powerful and wrong that her Spirit form appeared just seconds after her death. The death of this student shortly after my mom and my own death really hit my father hard as he seemed to lose his will to live until one day when I was doing my normal silent and unseen vigil on him the Transfiguration teacher gave him some tea and with only a single drink my father had died. I had hung around to see if my father would appear as a Spirit but he had decided to pass on, but while I was waiting I saw the teacher hastily banish the rest of the tea before pouring some more into my father's cup," Buttons said.

"That seems odd what ever happened to that Professor?" Harrison asked again thinking that whomever the teacher was had served Button's father poison rather than actual tea and had quickly gotten rid of the evidence.

"Oh he was promoted becoming the current Headmaster," Buttons said.


	23. Working towards a case.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison tries to use Buttons story against Dumbles leads him and some others on an interesting journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A return of an old favorite OC in this chapter.

Hearing Buttons Dippet's story Harrison wondered if a Ghost testimony could be used in a Magical Court. For if the young Ghost boy's guess was right that Dumbles had poisoned his father, and previous Headmaster it could lead to maybe removing him from the school. His plan at looking at the Mirror of Erised being utterly forgotten, Harrison left the library, for once not saying goodbye to Madam Pince and headed down to his Uncle's office. Thinking that as an ex-Auror he would know if Button's testimony could be used.

Reaching the close door Harrison lifted his hand to knock only to stop as he heard voices inside. "We did as you asked," what sounded like one of the Weasley twins said making Harrison wonder what his Uncle asked them to do.

"Alright run me through it," Sirius's voice said.

"Well we pulled a prank that changed all the Quidditch players robes to those from a different team," a twin said.

"Did you indeed, yourselves as well?" Harrison heard his Uncle ask in a voice sounding like he did not believe it.

"Yes Professor Padfoot," the twins said in unison with muffled voices.

"Are you telling me the truth?" Sirius asked with a hint of warning in his voice.

"Yes we are," the twins said still in unison though Harry detected a bit of worry in their voices.

"How strange. You are of course aware that during Peeves' prank a couple of days ago where my nephew was blamed and almost given detention," Sirius said but did not wait for a response. "Peeve did not want one of his pranks to cause someone else to get into trouble began to submit his pranks, after the fact, to most of the staff so we could make sure he was not messed with again. Now according to his prank list Peeve was responsible for the Quidditch team robe switch. While that is the sort of prank I am looking for I do not like that you decided to take credit for it. So if you really want me to teach you all that I know of pranks do it yourself Also since you lied you now need to prank you own house twice still not personally targeting your own siblings," Sirius said in a voice that Harrison saw as a message for the pair to leave his office making him hastily get out of the way of the door.

Both twins grumbled a little as they walked past him, thankfully not noticing him, as they left the office. Knocking on the open door Harrison saw his Uncle look up and a smile come to his face. "Harrison come in, come in," Sirius said with a beaming smile. Harrison did as he was instructed shutting the door behind himself, and had his Uncle put up some secrecy wards. "What have you found out about the book?" Sirius asked.

"I have something else to talk about," Harrison taking one of the seats before the desk.

"Why the secrecy?" his Uncle asked.

"I is possible for a Spirit/Ghost to be used in a trial?" Harrison asked.

"If they are properly vetted why?" Sirius asked.

"I think that one of Spirits in the Library had his father killed by Dumbles," Harrison explained as Sirius' mouth fell open in shock.

"As in the current Headmaster or another one of his ancestors?" Sirius asked once he collected himself.

"The current Headmaster it seems he killed, according to the spirit, his predecessor," he said.

"We will need to get them vetted right away," Sirius said.

"Um how do we do that?" Harrison asked,

"Now that is the tricky part we need to have someone who has some ties to the school as well as a background in Magical Law. This does point to Lord Malfoy, however, we need to think of a reason for Lucius to come to Hogwarts besides meeting his son. And we do not want Albus to know about Lily's Legacy so it can't be to meet up with me," Sirius said leaning back in his seat causing it to tip backwards a bit as he stoked his chin in thought.

"What if we use the second book to find the Chamber?" Harrison suggest.

"That would bring in the Governors in I suppose," Sirius said leaning forwards making his chair legs for to the ground "but why the Chamber?"

"According to the Spirit before he died Dumbles asked him about it before deciding that becoming the Headmaster would let him find it," Harrison said.

"Alright than I guess you should read ahead to find out how to access the Chamber, but when we head down Severus will be coming with us. Also he pointed out that I need to increase the power of my Glamor on the books. Pointing out that if someone has a certain Magical Power they were able to see it. This was brought to his attention by his Cousin who was able to see the title of the book and asked him about it," Sirius said. Knowing that if a student could see it Dumbles might be able to see them as well Harrison pulled out the first book of the series so a more powerful Glamor could be put on it before leaving the office to get the other two books. He had to agree that Dumbles had seen pass the Glamor based on the "punishment" the man had come up to force him to request a resort into Gryffindor.

After his Uncle had applied the most powerful Glamour he could on the three books Harrison set the Philosopher Stone novel aside and picked up the second book in the series. Finding that one of the final chapters was called the the Chamber of Secrets he turned right to it. Rather than read it out right Harrison skimmed it, not wanting to spoil the story before he got to it. Finding out not only the location, the girls bathroom where one of the spirits he had yet to talk to dwelled, but also how to get access into the Chamber. Seeing that one need to speak Parseltongue he decided that he would see about inviting both Tom and Professor Binns as well.

Checking the map he saw that his Uncles were together in Snape's rooms he made his way there. As they told him that he did not have to knock but could go right in Harrison was shocked to find the pair cuddled up together on the couch with Severus' arm around Sirius who seemed to be laying on him. Harrison could not help but blush a little at finding them in such a state. Only for the door to close behind him making the pair look up and see him. Blushing themselves the two men sat up on the couch as his blood Uncle gave an embarrassed cough and his chosen Uncle rubbed the back of his neck. "Harrison what do we own this surprise visit?" Severus asked unable to look at him.

"If the books tell the truth I think I found the entrance to the Chamber," Harrison said his voice squeaking a little due to embarrassment.

"The Chamber?" Severus asked.

"I'll fill you in later," Sirius said giving the Potion Master's hand a squeeze "so where is it?"

"It is the second floor girls' room where the Spirit of Myrtle inhabits," Harrison said bouncing a little on the balls of his feet for something to distract himself a little.

"You would think they would have checked there?" Severus said "for while the Chamber is said to be hidden it has been opened up once before around twenty to twenty-five years before we went to Hogwarts. And Myrtle had been found dead from the Monster in that bathroom."

"It seems to fully access it one needs to speak Parseltongue. I was thinking that since we have three people who can speak the language that we should all come along to check the Chamber out," Harrison suggested.

"And why are we going to explore the Chamber?" Severus asked looking between Harrison and Sirius.

"To get Draco's dad here so he can talk to Buttons Dippet," Harrison said simply.

"I am going to need more than that Harrison," Severus said rubbing his forehead for a moment.

"Alright talking to Buttons in the library yesterday he told me how he died, which sounded like someone used the Pied Piper Curse on him. But as he stayed around before gaining his Spirit body he believes he saw Dumbles poison his father which lead him to become the Headmaster. We need Draco's dad here to vet the truth of the story from Buttons so we can use it against Dumbles maybe get him charged with something," Harrison explained.

"And this has to do with the Chamber how?" Severus asked.

"We needed a reason for Lucius to come to the school," Sirius said with a small smile to him.

"Okay that actually makes sense, one last question what according to this book you mentioned is the Monster of Slytherin?" Severus asked.

"Um a Basilisk," Harrison said making both men swear a little.

"Alight before we do this we are going to have to find a way to meet with this Basilisk without any of us dying, or being petrified," Severus said.

"That is a good point I would not want to meet a living Basilisk with my eyes closed," Sirius said.

"Let us search to see if their is an actual spell that we can cast to protect ourselves, or if we just have to rely on, as Filius would say, Wish Magic to get past it," Severus said.

"Would the Basilisk be able to affect me, since I wear the Slytherin Lordship ring?" Harrison asked.

"I am not sure but I am unwilling to take a chance on it," Severus said as much to Harrison's annoyance leaned forward and ruffled his hair.

It took the two men almost a full week before they felt they had found a way past the Basilisk gaze, where in Sirius explained to Severus all about Lupin being sent the series of books about "Harry's" time at Hogwarts. Early Saturday morning Harrison and Tom received a summons to Snape's rooms where they found not only the two men but Professor Binns as well. Having a quick breakfast, provided by the Elves, the group went over the plan for tackling the Chamber. For while everyone could either die or be petrified by the Gaze in most normal ways even if they used mirrors Professor Binns had discovered a spell which had once been used for people why trained with Basilisk that would allow them to look into the creatures eyes without fear. But even with that spell in place the Basilisk would still be dangerous so Professor Binns and Sirius had made it clear to the two students if something happened they would take cover. Severus did not share this idea rather he caught Tom's eyes and let the man peek into his mind to pass on the idea of Tom protecting Harrison at all cost. Tom gave a nod to his old friend as he took Harrison's hand to give it a gentle squeeze.

Since Severus, Sirius and Binns were all Professors they had no problem going into the second floor ladies' room and warding it off, just so no student should come in as they went to the Chamber. "What are you doing here this is a girl's toilet?" a morose female spirit asked. As everyone turned to look at her no one saw Tom wince a little with a sad look on his face for having accidently killing her in his real youth.

Recalling the line from the book Harrison stepped forward and asked how she died which seemed to shock her before she told of seeing a large pair of yellow eyes around a certain tap. Harrison had done this for there were a lot of taps in the bathroom and he did not want to spend too long looking for the one etched with a snake on it. Heading to the center of the taps lining the wall of the room Harrison quickly began to search for the Snake marking and soon found it. Having been able to talk to Glycon, Tom, and even Professor Binns in Parseltongue Harrison could easily slip into it at will as he hissed, " _Open_ " to the tap. Right away the sink before him sunk into the ground as those on either side of it seemed to fold back into the wall leaving a spot where several people could go through, or the large serpentine form of the Basilisk. Having read that to reach the bottom they would have to slide down a dirty pipe to land in a pile of bones Harrison moved forward to climb into the pipe; only for Tom to stop him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Look there Harrison," the older boy said indicating a small indentation on one of the side walls where a sink and folded together. Seeing the symbol of Slytherin House in the indentation which looked like it was made for a ring Harrison shifted his ring to that of Slytherin House and pressed it into the spot. Suddenly a platform seemed to slide out of the wall waiting to be rode down to the Chamber's entrance.

"Miss Myrtle would you like to come as well?" Harrison asked the Spirit of the girl.

"Why?" she asked back a slight moan in her voice.

"To see it to the end after all what is down here might be responsible for your death it might be good for you," Harrison said with a slight smile at the girl.

"I might as well I have nothing else to do," she said still with the moan but joined the others on the platform as Harrison removed the ring from the wall.

Like a Muggle lift (elevator) the platform began to descend at a steady pace only to reach the bottom of the pipe and merge once more with the floor. As the four living members of their party pulled out their wands, just in case, and Professor Binns ghostly wand appeared in his hand the group headed forward. After a short walk they came to a large circular door locked by a row of snakes around the hatch. This time it was Tom who hissed out, " _Open_ " and got them pass the door. The group stopped in place as they took in the Chamber with its majestic pillars and the large stone statue of Salazar Slytherin at the end of it barley visible through the gloom. "Well we found the Chamber that should be enough to get the Governors to come," Severus said.

"Yes but if they have their own Parseltongues who says the wrong thing they could accidently free the Basilisk," Sirius pointed out as he took out his wand to cast the spell to protect them from the Gaze.

Harrison's vision instantly took on a red look as a pair of Magiced Ruby goggles appeared on each of their faces, ghost included, thankfully big enough that they covered both Harrison and Binns' glasses. Through some research Professor Binns had found that Magically treated Ruby Quarts lenses would prevent the Gaze from killing or stunning anyone, so Sirius and Severus had crafted more than enough sets, so they could be summoned as need be. As the group headed towards the statue of Salazar Slytherin there was a slight rumble as the statue started to move into the floor so that only the head remained. Once more recalling what had brought forth the Basilisk form the book Harrison hissed, " _Speak to me Slytherin Greatest of the Hogwarts' Four_."

No sooner had the words left his mouth then the statue's mouth gapped open and out slid the giant green King of Serpents Coiling itself on the floor the large serpent began to move its form back and forth making Harrison think of someone doing some stretches after having just waking up from a long nap. " ** _Oh that feels nice how long was I out this time_**?" the serpent asked shifting its head around to look at them. " ** _Oh hello there I have never seen so many of you in my Human's chamber at once. Though two of you seemed to_** ," the snake began only to catch sight of Tom vigorously shaking his head so finished " ** _have the gift of my tongue_**."

" _Three actually_ ," Harrison hissed back from behind his Uncles who were partially blocking him in case the Basilisk decided to strike.

After using their tongue to scent the air a little the giant snake bobbed its head as if was nodding, " ** _Sorry my mistake I did not take into account of the unliving one. Now what can old Betsy do for you_**?"

Harrison had to bit his lips to stop himself from giggling at the name of the dangerous creature before he answered, " _We came here to day as a way to get the school Governors to come to the castle so that we could possible oust the current Headmaster for various crimes he has performed_."

" _ **Did he now Salazar should hear of this as should the others**_ ," Betsy said nodding her giant head back to the mouth of the statue.

" _Um what's in there_?" Tom asked having never looked himself when he had first found the Chamber.

" ** _The Founder's Portraits_** ," Betsy said making all three Speakers mouths fall open in shock soon followed by the others when Binns translated.

" _Why are they here_?" Professor Binns asked.

" ** _Rowena, who was the last one alive wanted them in a safe place as she began to notice disconcerting patterns as if the school was getting attacked_** ," Betsy explained. " ** _As out of all the Founder's Familiars I alone had my own Chamber she chose to place them here_**."

" _Wait the other Founders knew about this place but I thought this was Salazar's secret addition to the school_ ," Professor Binns said " _in his quest to force Muggleborns out of the castle_."

" ** _That is utter Tosh_** ," Betsy hissed at him somewhat angrily " ** _why would my Human want to get rid of them he as new blood for your kind plus from what I recall both his parents were Muggleborn_**." Betsy words once more shocked the group.

"What is the purpose of this Chamber than?" Myrtle asked getting translated by Tom.

" ** _Ah my Human was very into potions experiments so had set up this space away from the rest of the castle so he would not accidently hurt someone_** ," Betsy explained before adding after seeing their stunned faces " ** _he was not the only one as Rowena created a room in the seventh floor where she would practice inventing Charms and powerful artifacts_**."*

"Would you allow us to see the Portraits?" Severus asked with Harrison translating it for him.

" ** _I shall indeed but I would like the two living Speakers to stay and chat with me for a bit_** ," Betsy said.

"No harm shall come to them?" Sirius and Severus asked getting their words translated by Binns.

" ** _You have my word as one of the Founder's Familiars_** ," Betsy said raising her might tail as if it was an arm to make her pledge.

"Very good you two stay safe and don't take off your goggles," Severus said turning to Harrison and the youthened Tom.

"We will Uncle," Harrison said with a serious nod.

"I will make sure nothing happens to him," Tom said draping an arm over the younger boy's shoulder.

"And I will watch them both," Myrtle said having no desire to meet the Founders within the portraits. With a nod of thanks to the Spirit, and an arch eyebrow at seeing Harrison not trying to get Tom's arm off of him, Severus followed Cuthbert and Sirius into the statues mouth,

" _What did you want to talk about um Lady Betsy_?" Harrison asked not sure if she had a title or anything.

" ** _Just Betsy will do_** ," she said with what sounded like a smile in her tone. " ** _As for what I wanted to talk about I am not sure if you know this, but there is a powerful connection that exist between you_**."

" _Really_?" Harrison asked wondering if that is why he had so easily bonded with his Uncle's cousin and why their family magic seemed to sooth him a little.

" ** _Indeed my Young Speaker_** ," Betsy said giving him another smile.

" _Does this mean anything_?" Harrison asked.

" _ **Not at this time though the connection you share could make both your Magic stronger over time, and from what I can taste of you both of you are pretty powerful as it is. In fact you could be like the Spirit Speaker**_ ," Betsy said causing Harrison to blanch a little.

" _You mean I could become a Spirit after I die_?" Harrison asked having not found out why certain people remained as Spirits beside the idea of unfinished business but had not received any confirmation about that theory from any of the Spirits he had spoken to.

" ** _No Young Speaker I mean you could be shape changers and with hardly any practice at all_** ," Betsy said making both Harrison and Tom's mouth fall open in shock. For while Tom had been able to posses creatures when he had been a Shade he had never actually learned an Animagus transformation.

" _Cool, but how do we do it_?" Harrison asked thinking about his Uncles forms having seen Sirius become the Grimm, and along with Draco, had seen Severus' change into a Raven.

" ** _To have your connection help you to pull it off take each others hands_** ," Betsy said which the pair did hastily explaining to Myrtle what was happening so she would be aware of what was coming. " ** _Now envision your body shifting into a different creature, do not try to control it let it happen naturally_**."

" _But I thought people chose the form they change into_?" Tom asked.

" ** _That is true for some changers, but with the power both of you hold you might be able to have multiple forms so for the moment just let your bodies act on their own_** ," Betsy explained softly lowering her head to the floor and using a second set of eyelids, of ruby quarts, to look at them knowing that when they changed they might lose their goggles.

As Tom was having this discussion with Betsy Harrison had closed his eyes to better let his magic take the lead. He gave a small cheer as he felt his body began to change forcing him to lower his two hands to the Chamber floor and short light brown fur erupted from his body and his face began to elongate. After a moment the transformation stopped making his shake his head a little and saw Tom, Betsy and Myrtle looking at him in shock.

"Wow I have never seen anyone reach an Animagus form on their first try," Myrtle said "I thought you were teasing me."

"I have never heard of a thing happening so fast either," Tom said as he reached a hand towards Harrison's new form. Harrison let himself be patted on the head by Tom as he absentmindedly asked what he was forgetting that as an animal he would be unable to speak either Human or Parseltongue. "You appear to be a Fawn," Tom said shocking him.

"Wait you can still understand him?" Myrtle asked in shock.

"It seems so must be our connection," Tom said as he began to pet the other boy's head and felt his own body begin to shift. Myrtle gave another gasp of surprise at seeing him also easily change his form.

Much to Tom's surprise he had not changed into some sort of serpent as he found himself standing beside Harrison in the Chamber. "Betsy is right about our connection it seems," Harrison said looking up into his taller form.

"Why what am I?" Tom asked.

"You appear to be a teenage buck I think I see nubs that will grow into horns one day," Harrison said as without thinking nuzzled against the Tom's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The Room of Requirement


	24. Oh Deer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius, Severus and Binns find the transformed Harry and Tom

Severus was amazed for the Basilisk, Betsy, had actually under played what was within the hidden room for not only were the four Founders Portraits inside, but so were various notebooks from the four containing spells that he saw had been lost to times. Flipping through one of Salazar's books he found Potions to utterly block the Pied Piper spell, one that could heal a persons mind of spell created insanity. As he was looking through Salazar's journal Sirius was looking through Rowena's finding various Magical Theory on balance od Dark, Light and the Gray that was needed to help strengthen the magic of the world. Thinking about what he had found out after his release from Azkaban with Dumbles using his Position as the Chief Warlock to outlaw many "dark creatures" the man was starting to upset the balance which might explain why there were so few Magical Britain compared to other parts of the world. For apart from the Weasley family most Magical families could only produce one or two offspring no matter they all tried. Some families such as the Malfoys had only ever only been able to produce one child at a time, such a drop from the old records when they had been said to be as large as the Black family, but than of course the Blacks were losing ground as well. Before the last war he had had numerous aunts and uncles and plenty of cousins, now he just had Narcissa and her sisters, but they had mostly been killed off by the apposing sides. Now as he though about it his family in particular had seemed to be specifically targeted as members who had Lightest cores and those who had the Darkest cores leaving those in the middle left alive.

Both men's reading was interrupted as Myrtle flew into the room calling out, "You need to get out three fast." Both living men dropped the books they were reading as the tome Binns had been reading with his magic had also fallen in a desire to see what was wrong. All three's minds were filled with some accident causing either Tom or Harrison to lose their special Goggles and look Betsy in the eye killing themselves. But as they reached the room Severus and Sirius skidding to a stop as they laid eyes on not humans but a pair of deer. Both of which were laying on the Chamber floor with their legs tucked below them. The younger of the pair leaning against the older who was using his tongue to groom the younger one's head. "How long have they been like this?" Sirius asked understanding the issue that he been brought the ghost girl to them.

"Just under half a hour," Myrtle said wringing her translucent hands before her.

"Thank you Myrtle," Severus said as he and Sirius pulled out wands and pointed them at the pair of transformed humans. Seeing the sudden movement both Deer started as they got quickly to their feet with the older deer moving to block the fawn both getting ready to leap away. Before they could both men cast the spell to revert the deer to human.

Both returned humans looked confused for a moment at their actions. Harrison blushed at memory of Tom grooming him while they had been both deer and how closely he had felt to the other male. "Sorry about that you two," Sirius said "but we had to act before it was too late."

"What do you mean too late?" Tom asked

"It is not spoken about but sometimes during a Magicals first shifting into an Animagus form they can lose themselves into their animal form."

"It is even worse if one happens to change with a person who has the same animal and double that if it turns out the pairs are connected," Severus said before adding "as you seem to be."

"Connected?" Harrison asked in confusion.

"Think of it like the Muggle story of Soulmates," Sirius said. "Sometimes just by random chance the Lady gifts us with someone that is perfect for us, such as your parents. Just like you when they had achieved their Animagus forms the pair had not only been the same animal but had slipped right into mind sets. Lily, and I had spent a horrified forty-five minutes looking for a way to turn them back before it was too late."

"That sounds ominous," Tom said as placed a hand on Harrison's shoulder.

"It should for if one falls into an animal mindset when transformed if they are not returned to themselves within an hour's time they will lose all sense of self and be stuck as the animal forever. Even if they are changed back to human form they would still see the world and think of themselves as the animal they had changed into," Sirius said. "I recall a case from when I was an Auror before the war a young boy had drunk a potion that one of his parents had made to reveal his Animagus form and got changed into a cat. By the time he was found it was too late and the boy had taken on the mindset of a house cat. The Aurors were called in due to the parents shifting him back into human he had a negative reaction letting his magic lash out using it like claws and had "hunted" his older brother and had been on the verge of killing him. It was only thanks to one of the Aurors having a cat form and shifting into it to calm him down."

"What happened to the boy?" Harrison asked.

"I could not actually tell you as he had a negative reaction to me, sensing my own Animagus form, forcing me to leave after the boy and his family had gone to St. Mungos. Shortly afterwards Godric Hallow had been attacked. I could look into it for you?" Sirius offered.

"Thanks but no thanks Uncle that is alright," Harrison said subconsciously leaning into Tom's form.

"I am glad that all this is settled but what to do about Betsy?" Myrtle said not wanting to confess she had found both males as deer rather cute.

"That is a good point," Binns said before turning to the Basilisk " _High Lady Betsy while you purpose to protect the school and students is a noble one. I have a feeling if the current Head finds out about your existence he will either find a way to corrupt you are just downright killed. Is there a way that we can safely get you out of here or anything_?" Binns asked.

" ** _To do that Speaker Binns you will need to take all that I am guarding and place it in their rightful places in the castle which will free me from part of my obligations to remain at the school_** ," Betsy said before using her tail to point at Harrison as both boys hastily put their goggles back on just in case. " ** _And as this one is Heir to my family he can send me to my Human's castle. There I can remain unless called by him or if the school has great need of me again._** " Betsy said and curled up on the Chamber floor.

"I get where the portraits would need to go, the common rooms right?" Severus asked thinking that only Gyrffindor might be an issue with McGonagall.

" ** _That is correct_** ," Betsy answered as translated by Harrison.

"But where do the tomes and other objects go I don't feel it would be a good idea to leave those where either a random student or Dumbles can get their hands on them. Just think of what problems one of the younger Weasleys could do with such knowledge." Severus said forcing all, with the exception of Betsy to shutter at the thought.

" _ **I am only to really guard the Portraits by order of the Founders so if you wish you could keep the journals hidden and use them as you wish**_ ," Betsy said once more through Harrison.

"While that does sound like a better option that is still too much power for us eve if we split the books between us," Severus said.

"Why not put them in a Gringotts Vault?" Harrison asked. "The Goblin seem like they could handle anything and are used to watching over powerful objects."

"It could work," Sirius said after a moment "maybe the Founder's vaults themselves.

"Or in each other vaults," Binns said stroking his ghostly chin. "For if certain people learned of their existence who would think that Salazar's journals resting in the Huffelpuff or Gryffindor Vaults?"

"That is an great suggestion Cuthbert, though before we do I would like to try out one of the Potions I found in Salazar's book which is said to be able to heal mind damage for those afflicted by Magic. It might just help some in the Memory ward at St. Mungos," Severus said thinking in particular of Alice and Frank Longbottom.

" ** _From what a remember of a conversation between Salazar and Helga her tome include a spell that may interest you all if a hint of a scent I am picking up from three of you is correct_** ," Betsy hissed translated by Harrison.

" _What do you mean_?" Harrison himself asked after translating her words to everyone.

" ** _Helga had been researching on a way to help temper the madness that the Lupus Hominum or as they are called now Werewolf from an ancient curse placed on them by the Evil Sorceress Circe. I believe she achieved it before she died which means it should be in her journals or be passed on by her portrait_** ," Betsy hissed at them.

"So Remus could be healed?" Sirius asked.

" _ **If you mean he would no longer change into a wolf, sadly no but the cure if memory serves would transform it into something akin to an Animagus transformation**_ ," Betsy explained.

"I can see most Werewolves, sorry Lupus Hominum, eagerly accepting the cure. At least the ones I meet when traveling the world with my dad," Tom said. For while Fenrir Grayback may run his back ruthlessly, in most human Magicals eyes, the man had been searching for a way to cure them the whole time. Tom could recall the Alpha wolf regretting having to infect anyone else with the curse. Confiding in Tom that one of the few reasons he would do so was to heal the person of some illness that even the best Magical and Muggles could offer had no chance of curing for while the curse of the wolf was a life filled with pain it was still life that contained some hope for an over all cure.

"Than it maybe a good idea to check out all the tomes before we hand them over to the Goblins. Maybe with some measures in place such as whomever reads the tome forgets it as soon as the book is put down." Severus said knowing what Tom was thinking.

"Maybe have someone else keep a list of things you want to find within them and be the one to take notes of them as well," Myrtle said.

"That is a great idea Myrtle," Sirius said smiling at her before turning to Binns. "What say you Cuthbert would you be willing to do that?"

"Yes we should also make a list of items to search for to limit the possible corruption as the reader reads only agreed upon items," Binns said adding to some more protections as Sirius and Severus quickly agreed.

The group also found out from Betsy the location of Rowena's special rooms so they would not need to keep anything in the Chamber or rely on Harrison, Tom or Binns to get them back into it. Once they got the location Severus created a small bag which he placed an undetectable expansion charm on them so one of them could take the Portraits to hand them up while he created another bag so Sirius could transfer the collection of Founder Journals to Rowena's room. With all the items stored in the bags and with Betsy thinking that was enough they tried transferring her to Slytherin Castle. Wanting to keep the chamber behind the Salazar's mouth Binns closed it while Severus moved some of Betsy's shredded skin so it looked like she had long since died, especially with the random bones Sirius had moved into into the skin. It was agreed that before they summoned the Governors to come check out the Chamber the three teachers sent Tom and Harrison away, while Myrtle remained behind deciding to say she helped find the Chamber when they asked about her death.

Tom and Harrison decided that their adventures in the Chamber would not be shared with their Housemates, or growing list of friends, something that both boys had actually been surprised about being generally loaners and introverts themselves. So rather than head back to the Slytherin Dorms the pair decided to head to the Library to researched Soulmate bonds, as well as Animagus forms reaction to such bonds. Madam Pince was of course happy to help having come to enjoy the pair for their treatment to her beloved books. She handed them a couple of books entitled Magical Soulmates and Animagus Mates and What They Mean. The pair thanked her and headed off to one of the tables, Tom even getting her permission to set up wards so that Granger, or any one else. would not bother them. Placing the book before them the pair leaned over the first book to find out about Soulmates.

In the first chapter alone the book discussed various ways that Magicals could become Soulmates. Some reasons that Harrison enjoyed were of reincarnations of not only old lovers, but in one case a person with so much magic when they were reborn their magic came to rest in two bodies Another reason that was cool was, while a little sad that happened between Magicals of different ages is that one got injured and was being taken care of by a Healer when the other was born, so that was was being put down so the healer could work on them at the exact time the other was born. Tom told Harrison that this was not the reason they were Soulmates as when Harrison had been born Tom had been with his family somewhere in America. One told of old family alliances which performed a ritual which would creature the bond in soon to be born children. Though this was mostly done for families when one was moving to a different part of the globe in the hopes of the alliance would remain strong. Tom also nixed that one due to the fact that while the Severus had been friends with Regulus their was no formal alliance between the Prince and Black lines.

Tom was figured the reason that the pair were considered Soulmates was due to a part of his Soul inhabiting Harrison's body during his youth before it was removed by the Goblins and returned to him. Not that he was going to tell Harrison that rather he let the younger male imagine it had something to do with them being bonded in a previous life, something that could neither be proved or disproved. With a desire to take Harrison's mind off of possible reasons for their bond, Tom marked a place in the book and pulled the other one forward. Seeing that there was a chapter dedicated to when people shared the same Animals when they transformed. Flipping to it they found the easiest way to determine who would be considered the sire and bearer if the Magicals decided to have children, was if one was a male form of an animal and which of one was female. Such as with Harrisons parents where James though a male human's Animagus form had been a doe with Regulus being a stag. This did not really help Harrison and Tom since both their forms had been male, but the next part explained that a role was established if the Magical had the misfortune of letting their animal instincts take over. With that logic and with the memory of their time as Deer and how Harrison had curled up and let himself be groomed by Tom it showed that Tom was considered the Dominant or Alpha while Harrison was his Submissive or Omega. For a moment Harrison began to freak out a little worried how his Uncles and Severus would not like the fact that he was an Omega. He jumped a little when Tom threw an arm over his shoulder and offered the other boy some comfort. Harrison gave a small sniffle as he leaned into the older male who just like when they had been in deer from had begun focus on the younger boy's hair as he ran his fingers through the black locks. Harrison rather than getting annoyed as he did when others touched his hair he let out a soft sigh and leaned further into the older boy nearly falling asleep. Seeing Harrison start to drift off Tom put a book mark in the book and shift the smaller boy into his arms as he went to check out both books from the Librarian.

Tom was a little surprised when the Librarian not only let him take out both books but made no comment about Harrison who had succumbed to sleep in his arms. Putting the books in a bag and knowing about the map of the school Harrison usually kept on him Tom gently pulled it out to find a way back to Slytherin without running into anyone. Tom was surprised that no one seemed to notice him enter with Harrison in his arms. Tom hastily put Harrison into one of the lounge chairs near the door to find what was holding everyone's attention. "Tom where have you been? Marcus asked.

"Why what happened?" Tom asked back arching his eyebrows as he laid eyes on Salazar's Portrait hanging above the main fireplace in the room.

"A little over ten minutes ago Professor Snape came in and informed us that he and Professor Binns found all four of the Founder Portraits," Marcus explained. "He also said this is causing the Governors to come check them all out, so we have to make sure to keep the Common Room tidy for a bit." Tom had to hide a smile seeing the plan to hopefully get Lucius to the castle so they could have him get to meet Buttons Dippet and added to the case against Dumbles.


End file.
